Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away
by darkmoore
Summary: Seventh Year, Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts and how he deals with a pesky Veela, Dementors, the Minister of Magic and other problems in his life. Honeychurch prequel
1. Doing Time On Privet Drive

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Chapter One - Doing Time on Privet Drive  
  
Once again Harry Potter was stuck at Number 4 Privet Drive for the summer. Well actually only until he turned seventeen, which was only in a few days time. Harry was sitting at the rickety desk that was in the smallest bedroom studying a text of defense against the dark arts, when an owl came in through his open window and landed on his book.  
  
"Well, hello there." Harry said to the bird and took the letter from its leg.  
  
~Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Good day to you sir,  
  
This letter is to notify you that in a few days time you will be reaching your legal majority and will come into your full financial inheritance and you will be entitled to full control of your family's sizable assets.   
  
As I have been the duly assigned banking representative in charge of your financial accounts since the unfortunate passing of your parents, I would like invite you to the bank to a meeting where I may be able to further explain your situation to you in more detail.  
  
I have also taken the liberty of sending a letter to Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who has been in partial control of your family's assets for many years now.   
  
I look forward to meeting you and hopefully continuing to serve the Potter family as a financial representative.  
  
Gardoth  
  
Gringott's Wizarding Bank.   
  
Harry read this letter and re-read it again. He was completely stunned; he had no idea that his family had such a sizeable fortune at Gringotts. His vault didn't look like it could hold enough gold for the goblins to consider him a valued client.  
  
Since the owl had not left, Harry assumed he was waiting for a response and grabbed quill and ink and quickly drafted a response.  
  
~Mister Gardoth,  
  
Thank you for informing me of this, I had no idea that my family had such a sizeable amount of money at the bank. I look forward to meeting with you and will make the necessary arrangements to be at the bank as soon as possible.  
  
Regards, Harry Potter  
  
Then Harry sent the owl back on its way to the bank and sat down and wrote a letter to Remus Lupin asking for an escort to Gringott's as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Harry received several owls at once and it wasn't even his birthday yet. It was like being caught in storm of owls. He instructed the birds to line up on his desk and he went down the line, taking letters from each. After some of the owls were relieved of their burdens they departed after a drink and owl treat, while others were obviously waiting for replies.  
  
The first Harry opened was from Remus.  
  
~Harry,  
  
So good to hear from you again, I know it's only been about a month, but its been a very long one. I know that you probably don't want to deal with all this financial business and I would be hopeless at it myself, but I would be happy to escort you to the bank. I'll see if Tonks and one of the Weasleys wouldn't be able to come along.  
  
Also, I would like to come around on your birthday and take you to your apparition test so you can get your license as soon as possible. You never know when it will come in useful.  
  
With warmest regards,  
  
Remus~  
  
"Brilliant." Harry said to himself and put the letter down to read another.  
  
~Dear Harry,  
  
I have recently received an owl from Gardoth, a financial representative of Gringott's Bank informing me of an upcoming meeting concerning your family's assets. There really is nothing for you to worry about and I would prefer it if you didn't leave the confines of Privet Drive just yet. You will soon reach your majority and can legally use magic and after that day would be best for you to leave the protections your aunt's house provides you.  
  
Rest assured I will take care of your business situations with the goblins.  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Order of Merlin, first class  
  
Harry frowned after he read the letter from the Headmaster, 'From the way the Gringott's letter read, my presence was required for anything to be done. I wonder why he thinks he can do it alone?"  
  
Harry had a bad feeling about this and went on to another letter.  
  
~Harry,  
  
Just heard the news, as soon as you've taken your apparating tests and receive your license, you get to come and stay with us if you like. It'll be brilliant; we can get a head start on training for this year's Quidditch season with three of the team here.  
  
Owl me back with Pig and I'll let mum and dad know. However, if you come to the Burrow, I'll have your birthday present here waiting on you.  
  
~Ron  
  
'I don't know what it is about Ron's letters; they always make me feel better.' Harry thought and went on to the next letter.  
  
~Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to an unforeseen oversight, I must inform you that as well as discussing the sizeable fortune left to you by your parents, but as the godson and legal heir of the late Sirius Black, you are now entitled to his personal fortune.   
  
However, since Albus Dumbledore is not a part of the infrastructure of this estate, he will not be in attendance of this meeting unless you wish for him to as your personal advisor.   
  
However, the other members of the Black family will be in attendance of this meeting which will discussing the new legal guardian of the Black Family Trust, which is an even larger estate than the Potter Trust. I would advise that you bring at least one adult who is experienced when dealing with wizards of the darker nature.  
  
Gardoth  
  
Gringott's Wizarding Bank  
  
Harry blew air through his teeth and sat down on the bed not even realizing the ramifications of being Sirius' godson. 'His legal heir?' Harry thought, 'I didn't want his money, I rather have him back.' Harry dove into his pillow and tried not to feel guilty for Sirius' death once again.   
  
Then it occurred to him, 'Why did Dumbledore not want me to go to the bank? Did he know about this?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the morning of July 31, Remus and Bill Weasley came to Number 4, Privet Drive to escort Harry to the ministry offices in order to take his apparition test. Harry had woken up early that day and was ready and waiting for them on the front stoop of the house when they arrived.  
  
"Hey Harry." Bill called out to him.  
  
"Bill, Remus, good morning." Harry said cheerfully, despite the feeling of nervousness at the thought of splinching himself all over the English countryside.  
  
"Alright, we're going to Arabella's house and floo to the ministry from there." Remus told Harry as they began the walk to Wisteria Walk and Arabella Figg's house.  
  
"I could've just met you there this morning, instead of making you come to me." Harry said to the two older men. "What's it like to apparate? What does it feel like?"  
  
"It's like nothing you've ever experienced and it's hard to describe." Bill said.  
  
"Actually, have you ever ridden in your uncle's car and he went over a small hill too fast and you had they fluttery feeling in your stomach?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, he usually drives to fast." Harry said remembering the last time he felt that feeling when he was 11-years-old and Vernon was running from his acceptance letters to Hogwarts.   
  
"Well think of that feeling at the tip of your … well little Harry." Remus said with smirk, "That's what apparating feels like."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked to Bill, who paused and thought about it and then smiled and shook his head and said, "Yeah, that's the feeling."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A little bit afternoon three men apparated into the sitting room of the burrow and Mrs. Weasley spun around and beamed when she saw Harry standing there.   
  
"Harry dear, you've gotten your license, and on your first try too." she beamed at him with pride.  
  
"Harry Birthday, Harry." Ron and Ginny yelled as they came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Ginny!" Harry said as he sat down at the scrubbed table in the kitchen to have lunch, which Ron also did, as he never turned down food.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you've already had lunch." Mrs. Weasley bellowed.  
  
"Yeah but Harry wasn't here then, he can't eat alone."  
  
Ginny giggled and Harry rolled his eyes as their mother went on, "Bill and Remus are here now and they can have lunch with Harry."  
  
"They can't eat alone either mum." Ron replied before biting into an apple that Harry stuck in his mouth causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"So Harry," Ginny asked after she controlled her giggling enough to get the words put, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I've got a meeting I need to go to at Gringott's Bank. Something about coming into my inheritance or some other nonsense." said Harry with a shrug.  
  
"Getting more money from your parents Harry?" Ron asked a tiny bit bitter.  
  
However, Remus jumped to Harry's defense, "Oh it's nothing like that, he'll be receiving the deeds to the properties owned by the Potter family and signing a lot of legal documents now that he has reached his majority."  
  
"Want to come along Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"No thanks mate, you can have all the fun."  
  
"But you'll want to be there for the second meeting Ron." Bill said chuckling.  
  
"Why?" Harry and Ron said together. Harry knew the second meeting was to deal with Sirius' financial matters, 'Why would Ron be interested in that?'  
  
"You see, they're going to name the new official guardian of the Black Family Trust to the eldest male member of the Black family."  
  
"Who's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said remembering the family pedigree tapestry hanging at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Actually, no, he's not, but he thinks he is." Bill said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Wait a minute, Sirius once told me that your dad was a cousin of his, maybe he's going to become the guardian of the vault." Harry said to his best mate.  
  
Ron's eyes went all dreamy and said, "Cool!"  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. 


	2. Taking A Meeting, Or Two

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Chapter Two - Taking a Meeting, or Two  
  
Reaching the entrance of Gringott's Wizarding Bank, Remus and Bill take Harry to the office of Gardoth, the goblin in charge of Harry's financial matters. In the office already is Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry?" the aged wizard says, "Whatever are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to have a meeting, or rather two of them with Gardoth. You knew about the one concerning my family's assets."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, I just assumed that you wouldn't be coming to this meeting."  
  
Harry frowned. Something was going on that Dumbledore didn't want him to know about. Harry had developed a sixth sense for this during his sixth year at Hogwarts and he didn't like it very much at all.  
  
"Well then gentlemen; let's get to this meeting shall we, as I still have the Black family meeting to get to this afternoon." Gardoth said to them. "Mr. Potter and Professor Dumbledore were invited by me to this meeting, do either you have any others you wish to be here."  
  
Dumbledore started to speak, but Harry answered first, "I've invited Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley to sit in on this meeting, as Remus is an old family friend of my father's and Bill has some experience with the banking world, that I sorely lack."  
  
"Well then let's begin with the properties held by the Potter family."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Having long thought that his small vault in the bank was the only thing his parents had left him; he was shocked out of his wits to discover that that was merely his trust fund vault and that the Potter family indeed had another larger one, deep in the bowels of the bank, and guarded by dragons no less.   
  
"We should have brought Hagrid." Harry said, "He would have loved to have seen them."  
  
Dumbledore twinkled at him in merriment, trying to cover the fact he was worried about how angry Harry would be with him for keeping all of his assets from him.  
  
If the truth be told Harry was seething with fury with his headmaster, when he learned that Albus Dumbledore had purposefully kept this information from him. However, Harry was keeping this anger under control for the moment, but he could feel deep down that this could very well create a rift between them even wider than the one from last year after the prophesy was revealed.  
  
"I can't believe that your parents had all of this wealth. I never knew any of this was here." Remus said in awe.  
  
"You and me both." Harry replied giving Dumbledore a pointed look.  
  
"Well, now Mr. Potter," Gardoth began, "all we need do now is collect a few documents that you need to look over, just the deeds to the properties and the maintenance contract for your parent's graves and we can go back up to my office to finish the paperwork before the meeting begins."   
  
"My parents have graves?" Harry asked as he climbed into the cart.  
  
At hearing this Remus' head spun around almost giving himself whip-lash, "You've never been to your parent's graves?"  
  
"I didn't know where they were buried or even if they were buried at all. I assumed that they had been completely destroyed by Voldemort." Harry said as Bill cringed at the sound of the name of the dark wizard.  
  
Now it was Remus' turn to glare at the Headmaster and the two began discussing this topic as they returned to the main floor of the bank.  
  
Harry growing tired of this hushed conversation took out his wand and quietly said, "Legimens" while it was pointed at Dumbledore. Harry knew well that his mind was like a steel trap, but sometimes a stray thought or two found their way in or out and he hoped he would find the one he was looking for.  
  
Dumbledore spun around and looked at Harry, who was now openly seething, he had found the thought he was looking for, well part of it anyway.  
  
"You never meant to tell me at all. Nothing about my parents, about this vault nor about anything to do with my own personal life. You meant to keep me ignorant of all of it, so you could control me." Harry accused.   
  
"Harry, that's not it at all."  
  
"Then what," Harry asked calmly, "What is it then?"   
  
"I didn't want to upset you, Harry; I thought it might be too much for you."  
  
Now Harry was in a full out rage, but somehow managed to make into Gardoth's office before exploding. Luckily for Harry that office was sound proofed, as people often began yelling in it.  
  
"LAST YEAR WHEN I WAS TAKING THOSE DAMNED LESSONS WITH YOU, YOU SAW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM AND THE LENGTHS I WOULD GO TO FIND OUT! ANY SCRAP OF INFORMATION ABOUT THEM WOULD HAVE HELPED ME SO MUCH, ESPECIALLY AT THE BEGINNING OF LAST YEAR WHEN I FELT SO EMPTY AND ALONE AND NEEDED SOMETHING TO HOLD ON TO!" Harry bellowed … very loudly, almost sounding as if he had used the sonorous charm.  
  
"Harry, you must understand, visiting them would not have brought them back to you."  
  
"BUT I WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHERE THEY WERE!"  
  
At this point Remus cut in and added, "I think Harry is right, you should have warned him about all of this event years ago. This is something he was going to have to deal with no matter what and I agree it would have given him some much needed peace of mind."  
  
"Thank you Moony."  
  
Bill who had been listening to this and becoming very angry himself that Harry had been treated this way asked, "Remus, do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yes, I do." The werewolf answered Bill, but looking right at Dumbledore.  
  
"Good," Bill responded and then turned to Harry, "We'll go there after the meetings are over with today, if there's time and if not we'll do it tomorrow if you like."  
  
Harry nodded gratefully, not trusting his voice at the moment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the first meeting had ended, Harry had taken a portfolio of his copies of all the documents from Gardoth, that had been marked 'Potter Family' and waited with Remus and Bill for the next meeting to begin. Dumbledore had taken his leave as he wasn't invited to that meeting and Gardoth was looking at him in a way that said, 'and you're not going to be either.'  
  
Not too long after the members of the Black family all arrived and were seated in one of the many conference rooms that the bank had. In attendance besides Harry, Remus and Bill, were Andromeda Tonks, her husband Ted and their daughter, Nymphadora and Narcissa Malfoy with her son, Draco. Bellatrix LeStrange was unable to attend, due to the fact that she was a wanted fugitive of justice.  
  
Tonks saw that Harry and the others were there and smiled at them, not being able to be friendly to them openly as they had never been formally introduced and only knew each other secretly.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Narcissa demanded.  
  
"Mr. Potter is the legal heir to the fortune owned by the late Sirius Black and thus he was invited to this meeting, as wizarding law clearly states he should be." Gardoth replied curtly to the woman.  
  
Narcissa humphed in disgust and Draco sneered at them, but it didn't matter, they couldn't do anything about it. However, she continued, "My cousin was a convicted mass murderer by the ministry, thus none of his heirs, legal or not, should be excluded from this meeting."  
  
Gardoth looked at the woman and sneered himself, he did not like her very much and said, "You must not be well versed in wizarding law, my dear, otherwise you would have realized two very important facts. The first that Mr. Potter became Mr. Black's legal godson upon his birth and became his legal guardian after his parent's death, both of which predates his supposed murder spree. Secondly Mr. Black was cleared by the ministry earlier this spring after the capture and imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew, the supposed main victim of the murder."  
  
Narcissa remained silent after that speech, having been put down by a lowly goblin.  
  
Andromeda however, thought the whole thing was funny and said, "Always trying to be the Queen Bitch I see Cissy?"  
  
"I don't even know why you and your mud-blood husband are even here, you were disinherited years ago."  
  
Tonks bristled at the insult to her parents, but said nothing.  
  
"Ladies, if we might be allowed to continue, we have much to cover and I'm sure you have much to argue over that is far more important than your current topic." Gardoth said and went on, "Let's begin with the total assets of the Black Family Trust and then break them down into smaller categories."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After two hours of this lecture about the Black Family Trust almost everyone was bored to tears. Especially Harry, as he didn't quite understand why he had been invited to begin with.  
  
"Now, finally as for the legal guardianship of the Black Family Trust." Gardoth said making everyone happy, as it meant this meeting would soon be over. "As you know the eldest living male member of the Black family will be in total control of the trust until said time as they die or legally hand it over to another member of the family to handle."  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up importantly, thinking he would now be in charge of the family's assets as he would be with the Malfoy family fortune, or at least he would when he reached his majority in two months. That is until that mistake his father begat becomes of age and takes his share.  
  
"At this time I would like to present the master vault key to …" Gardoth announced as Draco stood to take the key from the goblin, "… Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone yelled at once. Remus and Bill were in the corner laughing, Harry was stunned, Narcissa and Draco were livid beyond words and the Tonks family were getting the time of their lives knowing full well that dear Cissy and her brat were about to be disinherited.   
  
"Wotcher Harry, you've hit the mother load!" Tonks exclaimed.  
  
"What's the matter Cissy?" Andromeda asked his sister, "You weren't counting on that money were you?"  
  
Narcissa ignored her sister and asked the goblin, "How is it possible that Potter …"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Gardoth corrected.  
  
"… has been given lordship over my family's assets and accounts?"  
  
"As you know madam, Mr. Black had non issue and thus the legal status of a godparent in wizarding law becomes like that of a biological parent and thus making Mr. Potter the heir of Mr. Black.  
  
"Then why was Draco looked over as the one to receive the master key and the guardianship?"  
  
"Because Mr. Potter is the elder of the two and has reached his majority prior to your son." Gardoth replied with a little bit of glee in his voice.  
  
"Scarhead can't be older than me." Draco said.  
  
"Oh but he is Mr. Malfoy, today is his seventeenth birthday, thus he has reached his majority and the reason we have met today, rather than earlier in the year."  
  
"You'll never get away with this Potter, the dark lord will kill you yet and then I'll have the last laugh." Draco spat at Harry with venom in his voice.  
  
"He's tried and failed more times than I can count Malfoy, just when is he suppose to succeed? When I'm two hundred years old and can't pick a wand up anymore?"  
  
Draco started to draw his wand, but was stopped by Bill, who already had his wand you and yelled, "Expelliarmus." causing Draco's wand to go soaring through the air and the teenager to fly backwards into a bookshelf.  
  
Bill handed Malfoy's wand over to Gardoth, who promptly snapped it in half. "Mr. Malfoy, there will no wand waving during this meeting. You will conduct yourself in a professional and adult manner or else you will be permanently expelled from this institution, is that understood?"  
  
"My wand." Draco whined and picked up the pieces.  
  
"Be grateful it wasn't your neck Mr. Malfoy. Now, since Mr. Potter is now in charge of the bank vault here at Gringott's you will find that all of your bank keys are now unable to open the vaults. Mr. Potter will have to authorize a new key to you, IF he wishes you to have one."  
  
Narcissa glared at Harry as Remus was whispering into this ear.  
  
"Mr. Gardoth," Harry said respectfully, "If it's alright, I would like Mrs. Tonks to be given an active key, as well as her daughter, who despite her turquoise blue hair, is also an adult. I will keep the master key and no other person is allowed entrance to the vaults."  
  
Narcissa exploded, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO DO THIS. YOU SCHEMING LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR; YOU PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG …"  
  
Narcissa's rant was cut short, by a perfectly placed silencing spell by Tonks, who was tired of her aunt's posturing and turned to Draco and looked at him as if daring him to do something about it.  
  
Draco wasn't stupid and he was a coward to boot, so he did nothing to stop the colorful Auror.  
  
"Also," Harry said, "I would like a full accounting of all Black family assets, particularly items such as painting, other art work and anything of value that other members of the Black family may have been entrusted with."  
  
Narcissa and Draco glared at him, knowing full well, that Andromeda had nothing of these items and Bellatrix's personal items had been reabsorbed into the Black Family Trust shortly after she was put into Azkaban. This would mean a team of goblins were coming to Malfoy Manor.   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
uten wrote Now you've done it... A good prequel and a good sequel. At the same time. I must have them both!! Your writing certainly has improved rapidly and your ability to give cliffhangers is definately a big improvement (you're good at them). Both of these stories are excellent. And with the broad outline you gave of what happens in the prequel, I'm looking almost as forward to this as I am the sequel.  
  
Answer - Please don't expect rapid chapter with two stories going at the same time, that might actually kill me. :D  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry's surprise about the letter? Will Harry find out why Dumbledore doesn't want him to be there for his parent's money? Will Harry get really mad?  
  
Answer - Harry get mad? Now what makes you ask that? 


	3. Happy Birthday Harry Potter

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Chapter Three - Happy Birthday  
  
After the meeting was over, the three used floo powder to return to the Burrow. Harry didn't feel up to apparating after such an odd day. He was emotionally exhausted.  
  
When Harry emerged from the fireplace, he saw a banner strung across the kitchen reading 'Happy Birthday Harry', and he found himself facing towards the backs of several people who were obviously expecting him to apparate into the sitting room. Moments later, Remus and Billl also emerged from the fire. Harry quickly shushed them as he approached Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"For Harry to arrive for his party." she whispered back, not noticing that it was Harry she was talking to.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Suddenly realizing who she was talking to, Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew large and she whipped around to look at him.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Harry yelled at the group as they turned around to see what the yelling was about.  
  
"We were suppose to surprise you, mate." Ron complained.  
  
"Well at least …" George began and Fred finished, "someone was surprised."  
  
The Weasleys roared with laughter, as did Harry and Remus. Then they all sat down to have one of Mrs. Weasley's great feasts. However, instead of a plate of food, Harry found a pile of packages of his place.   
  
"Go ahead, Harry dear, it's your birthday."  
  
Harry didn't need telling twice and tore into the pile with gusto, shredding the paper from the packages. The first one he opened was from Hagrid, who sent Harry a batch of rock cakes and a statute of a stag, carved out of wood. Harry thought it was brilliant. Hermione had paid for him to have another year long subscription to the Daily Prophet and Ginny had gotten him one to the Quibbler.   
  
"It's always good to be informed of the truth you know." Ginny said, with a grin on her face.  
  
Harry continued to open gifts and found a box of homemade fudge from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and a pair of dragon hide boots that the Weasley brothers and Tonks had all chipped in together to get him. Harry was thrilled, "I've always wanted a pair of these!"  
  
From Remus, he received a book. This book was unlike other wizarding books, as this one was blank. Remus had given him his own private spell book, to be filled with spells or potions of his own creation. This was the kind of book that a father would give a son upon reaching his majority.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked clearly touched, as he thought he would never get to have a book like this unless he bought it for himself.  
  
"It's something that both your father and Sirius would want you to have. Your grandfather bought three identical books, one each for James, Sirius and myself. However, my father had already given me one, so I never used it. I thought you'd like to have it." Remus explained.  
  
"You mean this is identical to the one my dad had when he was my age?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded.  
  
"It's too bad that you don't have your father's journal also, Harry, then you could learn some of his secrets for mischief making." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Like he needs any help in that department." Mrs. Weasley said with laugh, "I bet he is right up there with the rest of the Marauders."  
  
"Actually," Remus began, as he pulled another book from inside of his robes, "I saw this when we were in your vault at the bank today. I was going to wait until Christmas to give it to you, but I think after the argument in Gardoth's office, now might be a better time."  
  
"It's my father's journal." Harry breathed.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Remus said, as Harry flung himself out of his chair and hugged the stuffing out of the werewolf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sometime later, after everyone had gorged themselves at dinner, they were all in the sitting room, except for Remus and Charlie, who had an errand to do before bed time. They all felt like beached whales and were trying their best not to fall asleep, especially Harry, who still had to go back to Privet Drive.  
  
"Hey mate, you never told how your meeting went today." Ron said.  
  
"Which one, the Potter meeting or the Black meeting?" Harry asked.  
  
"Which one was more exciting?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, I think they were equally exciting." Bill said with a laugh, "but the Black meeting was much funnier."  
  
Harry smiled at the memory of Malfoy's face and retold the story to a room full of Weasleys. When he was finished, they were both stunned and laughing at the Malfoy's reactions.  
  
Ron said, "Cool! The ferret got the short end of the stick for once."  
  
When Mrs. Weasley asked about the other meeting, all Harry would say was, "Oh, it was just a bunch of documents and deeds to be signed over into my name, like the house in Godric's Hollow and my parent's graves."  
  
"You have your own house, Harry! You have a place to live now and don't need to stay with the Muggles anymore." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"The house was torched when Voldemort murdered my parents. There's not much left of it, just a burned out husk and a lot of weeds." Harry explained, as everyone in the room winced at Voldemort's name.  
  
"That's too bad dear; maybe someday you can fix it up for yourself." Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically.  
  
Suddenly, a noise came from the kitchen that sounded suspiciously like Remus and Charlie.  
  
"What's with all the racket?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at them.  
  
"Keep your hair on mum; it's just us coming back with Harry's trunk." Charlie said.  
  
"My trunk?" Harry asked. "I don't understand."  
  
"You weren't really planning on going back to those people, were you Harry?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just for the night, and then making sure everything was packed up before I left."  
  
"Oh no worries there. Dobby was there waiting on us, with your things already packed to go." Charlie announced.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up in Ron's bedroom at the top of the Burrow. He had spent the night on his usual cot, and got up quickly to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. He had a very special visit to make today, and he wanted to look his best for it.  
  
After he finished his morning routine, which included a fresh shave and dressing in his nicest outfit out of his trunk to wear, he headed down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Harry, you up early today." Mr. Weasley called from his chair at the table, where he was having breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Weasley. Bill promised to go with me to visit … some of my property." Harry responded, but for some reason not saying that he was going to the cemetery.  
  
"He's probably having a lie in this morning. I'm sure he'll be around in a little while. He told me that you'd be going out this morning." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now dear, what would you like for your breakfast?"  
  
"Bacon and toast, if it's not any trouble."  
  
"Not at all dear. Arthur wanted eggs this morning, would you like some too?" she offered.  
  
"Okay." Harry replied, as he had recently developed an appetite to rival that of his best friend.  
  
After she handed him a plate filled with food, Mr. Weasley went off to work as Hedwig came flying into the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry, girl?" he asked, as he offered her a bit of his bacon. She took it happily, and then extended her leg to him. "Thanks, Hedwig."  
  
~Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that as of the beginning of the new school year, you have been selected as the new Head Boy. As you know, your father and mother were both Head Boy and Head Girl in their last year at Hogwarts, and I am sure they would both be very proud of you.  
  
As you may remember, at the end of the last school year here at Hogwarts, we once again lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Though Professor Dumbledore was able to secure another professor rather quickly, which was a shock to everyone on the staff, the new professor is unable to teach the first and second year students. Thus, Professor Dumbledore left it to me to secure a qualified teacher for the younger students. After reviewing your course schedule for the upcoming year and reflecting on your previous efforts as head of the DA, I find that you both have both the time and skills necessary to perform these tasks. Since you have opted to not take the advanced healing arts class, which you did not need to work as an Auror, I find that you would have the adequate time to take on these new responsibilities without infringing upon you own studies.  
  
Thus, I would like to offer you the position as temporary teacher of the first and second year Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.   
  
I await your owl in response as soon as possible.  
  
With warmest regards,   
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
  
"Wow." Harry whispered in awe, as he looked at the Head Boy badge in his hand.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the stove.  
  
"I've done it."  
  
"Done what, dear?" she asked again, becoming worried and walked to the table.  
  
"I'm the new Head Boy."  
  
Then she screamed with glee loadly. Charlie, Ron and Ginny came running down the stairs with their wands drawn, expecting trouble because she screamed so much.  
  
"Mum, what is it?" Charlie asked, as he witnessed his mother bouncing up and down.  
  
"Harry is the new Head Boy! Third one in the family!" she bellowed with glee, causing Harry to blush and form a large lump in his throat.  
  
"Head Boy?" Ginny and Ron asked together.  
  
"Congratulations, mate!" Charlie said, and patted him on the back.  
  
"Oh, your Head Boyship, please allow me to cut your eggs for you." Ginny cooed, and began to fuss over Harry's plate, while Ron began to butter Harry's toast for him and said, "Anything for you, your worship." Ron then proceeded to eat the toast himself.   
  
"Get off of him, you pair of pests!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"That's not all the letter said." Harry began. "McGonagall offered me a job."  
  
"Team captain?" asked Ron, worried, as he had been made the new captain last year. He had only been given the position after Harry turned it down, but he didn't know that.  
  
"Nope." Harry said, liking this new guessing game.  
  
"Prefect also?" Ginny asked to make Ron pout, as he was the prefect for the seventh years in Gryffindor.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hagrid's assistant?" Charlie asked with a smirk.  
  
"Nope, but closer."  
  
"Closer?" they all asked.  
  
"NO way!" Ginny said, "They didn't!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, wanting her to continue.  
  
"Maybe." was all Harry would say.  
  
"You're a teacher!" Ginny said with glee.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Shit!" said Ron in awe, promptly getting a smack on the back of the head from his mother for cursing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the time Bill arrived with Remus, Harry was explaining the new teaching position he was going to have when the new school year started. Ron and Ginny were disappointed, as they wanted Harry to teach them, but Harry assured them that Dumbledore had gotten a qualified replacement this time around. They looked at him a fair amount of skepticism.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Remus asked when he saw them talking so animatedly.   
  
"It's wonderful news, Remus. Harry is going to be both Head Boy and he's teaching the first and second year Defense classes." Mrs. Weasley beamed as she informed him.  
  
"That's wonderful, Harry." Remus said, and shook his hand.  
  
"You may not think it's so wonderful when you have to help me make lesson plans so I can teach them properly." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
kensai2 wrote I will disagree with "Uten" There is no súch thing as a good cliffhanger. On to the story, Harry is king of the world. When does Draco realize he is a princess, and wants to be arry's queen!  
  
Answer - Draco is about two months younger than Harry is and his Veela heritage doesn't kick in until his 17th birthday, so that'll put us roughly about a month into term. However, I agree with Uten, cliffhangers are fun! 


	4. Conversations With Death

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"You may not think it's so wonderful when you have to help me make lesson plans so I can teach them properly." Harry said with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four - Conversations with Death  
  
A few hours later, Harry, Bill and Remus were walking up the hill to the Potter Family Cemetery, located near where his parents' house had been at Godric's Hollow. As they neared the gravesite, Harry actually became a little scared. 'I am finally going to meet them,' he thought. Even though it was just their graves, it was still a big moment in his life.   
  
Bill stayed back by the gate, while Harry and Remus entered the Cemetery. They soon found the section they were looking for, about half way toward the back of the walled enclosure. Above the door of the small stone mausoleum was the word, "POTTER." On the door it read 'James Godric Potter 31 October 1981' and 'Lily Evans Potter 31 October 1981'.  
  
"Here they are Harry; this is where they've been waiting for you to find them."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He opened the door and entered the small building alone, leaving Remus behind to guard the entrance of his parent's crypt.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" he said, as he looked around. Immediately torches came to life and began giving off enough light that he could see the grand stone sarcophagus that held his parents' remains. He tentatively walked over to it and touched the stone, feeling as if he was touching his parents for the very first time.   
  
"I don't know where to begin; I've so much to say to you," Harry said, hoping to any god who was listening that somehow, his parents could hear him. "I'm so sorry that you died. I would much rather have you here with me, but wherever you are, I hope Sirius is with you now. You see, it's my fault he died also. He died because I was too stupid to know anything other than my need to keep him safe, and because of that I led him right to his death."   
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be a better son for you. You see, I used an unforgivable curse on Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman who killed Sirius. She had just murdered him, and I was so filled with anger and pain, full ofhate for her, and I used it for revenge. What's worse, I meant to use that curse. I may never forgive myself for that, so I'm not going to ask it of you. There was a trial last year because of what I did, and I thought I would end up in Azkaban, but somehow I didn't. Don't ask me how I managed to get out of it, I still don't understand." Then Harry gave a very hollow laugh.   
  
"I had a girlfriend in my fifth year named Cho Chang, but we've broken up since then. I had a girlfriend last year, a very nice girl named Susan Bones. I really liked her, but I never had a spark with her. She wasn't too thrilled about the trial either, and I don't blame her, really. We're still friends, but nothing more. So, I'm a bit unattached at the moment. From what I understand, I'm not doing too much better at dating than you did, Dad."   
  
"Now, this is something you'll really like. I made the house Quidditch team in my first year. I've been the seeker for the Gryffindor team in almost every game since I started school, with the exception of fourth year, when we had no Quidditch, and fifth year, when I was banned from the team by this toad woman who was the Hogwarts High Inquisitor on orders from Minister Fudge. There's not much love lost between Fudge and I."  
  
"I got my letter yesterday. I just made Head Boy at school, and McGonagall has asked me to teach this year also. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to the first and second years, because the new teacher can't for some reason. I have yet to know why, but I bet it'll be a doozy of an explanation. I'm also studying to become an Auror. I could be a professional Quidditch player. I have been approached by several scouts already, but I don't know if that's where my heart is."   
  
"I don't know what else I can tell you about me, other than you'd not be too impressed with my marks. They're kind of lacking sometimes. I always do well in Defense, and I actually have been enjoying Magical Law with Professor Nayland. Oh yeah, I've become an animagus. Did it at the end of last year, hurt like the cruciatus to do it for the first few times, but now it's okay. I can turn into a large black panther, and I'll be registering with the ministry after I graduate. I'm very proud of that accomplishment, but I was hoping to be a different animal. I really wanted to be a stag, but you know as well as I do that the animal picks you, not the other way around."   
  
"I have to go now; I'm sorry I couldn't stay long. I promise to visit you again, and I promise I will never forget you." With tears beginning to fall down his face, Harry turned to leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright there, Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah" he answered quietly, and began to look around at the other mausoleums. "So, who are these other people?"  
  
"You don't know?" Remus asked, and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of anger cross the werewolf's eyes.   
  
"No. I have no clue who any of them are."  
  
"Someday I am going to have a very long talk with your Headmaster." Remus growled under his breath. "Over here are your grandparents. They're the ones who took Sirius in after he ran away from home." Remus began. He went on to tell Harry about the grandparents he knew nothing about.  
  
After a few minutes of storytelling, Harry and Remus met back up with Bill. The threesome proceeded into Godric's Hollow to see the house Harry had inherited from his parents. When they found the house, it was a complete wreck. Parts of it were still standing, while other parts were completely demolished by fire and magic.   
  
"There's no way this can be made livable again." Harry said in disgust. "Well, I guess I'll have to think of somewhere else to live."  
  
"I thought you might move into Grimmauld Place." Remus suggested.  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess I could. I'm sure everyone in the Order would rather have me there, since it would make guard duty easier for them."  
  
"That too, but I was thinking more because as the new head of the Black Family, you get to pick any house belonging to them to live in."  
  
Bill laughed. "Too bad you can't get the Malfoys out of their precious manor."  
  
Harry laughed as well, and then began to rummage through the house for anything of any value to keep as a memento of his parents. The kitchen was mostly still intact, though overrun with Doxies. In there, Harry found an old battered owl cage and a couple of framed photographs.   
  
"Did my parents have an owl?"  
  
"Yes," Remus answered. "I believe it was called Grady. They didn't have it very long before they were attacked."  
  
"Grady?" Harry said with a chuckle. Just then an aged barn owl flew down from a nearby tree and perched itself on the old cage. All three men stood silently, shocked.  
  
"Harry, I think that's your parent's owl." Remus said, amazed.  
  
The owl hooted in agreement. He seemed to look at Harry as if he were James, and flew over to him to perch on his shoulder. "Hello Grady, my name is Harry. I think you may have known my mum and dad."  
  
"Remus? I'm no expert, but how long to owls live?" Bill asked as Harry stroked the bird's feathers.  
  
"Ordinary owls live anywhere from five to eight years, but magical one can live up to thirty and sometimes longer. How long have your parents had Errol?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember." Bill replied  
  
"I think we should take Grady here back with us, and have him checked out at the Magical Menagerie to make sure he's in good health. The poor thing has been neglected for all these years." Remus said, still flabbergasted at the sight of the old owl.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The three went back to the Burrow with an arm full of things Harry wanted to save, the battered cage and an owl named Grady.   
  
When Hedwig saw the arrival of the other owl, she was not pleased. In fact, she was beginning to become irritated very quickly and clicked her beak in Harry's direction disapprovingly.  
  
"Hello Hedwig, I missed you." Harry said trying to soothe things over before they became bad. "This is Grady, my parents' owl. We found him at the old house waiting for them after all these years. He wouldn't leave them or their house even in death, just like you would do for me."  
  
Hedwig relented at his words and nipped his finger affectionately. She then scooted over to give Grady room to have a drink of water. Seeing this, Harry smiled and sat down to have a bit of lunch.   
  
"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "This came for you right after you left with Remus and Bill." and she handed him his new Hogwarts letter, with his book list in it.  
  
"Brilliant, I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway."  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned back around to face him and bellowed, "You will do no such thing young man, your safety is too important! You can give me that list, and I'll get everything for you."  
  
"I'd prefer to go myself, and I am of age, Mrs. Weasley. Besides, I wanted to pick up a few things that are not on my list."   
  
"Like what?" she bellowed back, clearly thinking she was going to have her way in this.  
  
"Well, I need to go to the bank again and make sure that my instructions about the Black Family Trust are being taken seriously. I also have a few items to return to my family vault, and I need to get some money out of my personal vault. I wanted to buy a few new books for myself at Flourish and Botts, but I'm not sure which ones. I need to look for something to help me teach better. Then I need to go to the Magical Menagerie to have Grady checked out, and I need to go to Madame Malkins and have new school clothes made. I would also like to see the twins' store, since they've been open for over a year and I have yet to see it." Harry said, and continued on listing a few other things he wanted to do.   
  
"Wotcher Harry, that's one hell of a list you've got there." Tonks said, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Spotting Tonks, Harry said, "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I also have to move into Grimmauld Place soon."  
  
"Harry dear, you're more than welcome to stay with us …" Mrs. Weasley began, but she was cut off by Remus.  
  
"Molly, it's better for Harry and the Order if he stays at headquarters."  
  
"Besides, he owns it now." Tonks added with a wink.  
  
"I don't own it, I'm just the administrator." Harry corrected. Then he frowned at the group and said, "Why don't you argue this out yourselves? I have to write a letter to Professor McGonagall so Hedwig can deliver it for me today."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Hedwig was on her way to deliver Harry's letter to McGonagall, the group left the Burrow. Soon Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Bill and Tonks found themselves in the busy street of Diagon Alley.  
  
"What's first on the agenda Harry?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Well, I was hoping we would find Hermione somewhere along the way, but I guess Gringott's is the first step on the journey." Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly Hermione burst into the area crying, "Ron, Harry, Ginny." with her parents in tow.  
  
"Hermione!" all three said together.  
  
"I was hoping I'd run into you today. Guess what I got in my Hogwarts letter this year?" Hermione beamed with pride.  
  
"Head Girl badge?" Harry and Ron asked together, while the adults around them laughed.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked, deflated.  
  
"Who else but you would get it?" Ginny asked, and rolled her eyes as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well I guess you're right. I wonder who got Head Boy? I hope it's not Malfoy! I just couldn't stand it if it was."  
  
"It's not, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry got his badge this morning. He's the new Head Boy."  
  
"Congratulations." Mr. and Mrs. Granger said, as Hermione flung herself at Harry. She gave him a great big hug and a kiss, making Ron scowl at his best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well we're off to the bank," Ron said. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Well, we've already been there, but now we're off to Flourish and Botts to …" Hermione began.  
  
"… to buy some books." Everyone else finished for her, before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Well, we shouldn't be too long in the bank," Bill said, "so we'll meet you in the bookstore in a little while."  
  
"Alright then." Hermione said. She turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hermione do me a little favor, can you hold on to Grady here? I don't think a cart ride would do him much good. I want to take him to the Magical Menagerie and have him looked over."  
  
"Sure Harry, but what happened to Hedwig?"  
  
"She's off delivering a letter for me, which I'll tell you all about later. Grady is my parent's owl, and we only just found him. He has been living at my parents' destroyed house all these years."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked in awe.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Also, I would like to thank the lovely Mindfunk, for her Beta skills in last chapter. I forgot to mention that last time, my bad! Also I wanted to thank her for being my Beta on this chapter!  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry gets Mrs Weasley? The Malfoys aren't going to get an active key? Will Harry brin gHagrid with him one day? Draco's going to be a royal pest this year? Will Harry have something to repel Draco? Will Draco find out that he can't ge what he wants?  
  
Answer - yes, yes, possibly, yes, wouldn't you like to know and didn't you read the Honeychurch story?  
  
Mikee wrote For some reason ff.net wouldn't let me log in, so this will be 'unsigned.' Loved the chapter. I really liked Harry surprising everyone at his surprise party. Well done. I also liked Harry getting to teach the first and second years the Defense class. Looking forward to more, please.  
  
Answer - I came thru signed, sometimes, it just likes to mess with people. :) Just wait more is a comming. :)  
  
Nemati wrote Oh, I had a hoot reading this. I´m still laughing now. I really like the way you mix the humour with some darker parts, like the Dumbledore issues. The teaching bit is great too and everything else. okay, I´ll stop now. I can´t wait until Draco reaches his maturity, lol. Update soon. Although I don´t think that´ll be a problem with you.  
  
Answer - Wait it gets so better! tee hee  
  
athenakitty wrote (again) Has Harry forgiven Dumbledore for his attempt at hiding his parent's money? When will the decision take place? Do you have an e-mail address that I can send you and e-mail?  
  
Answer - hotbearcub69@yahoo.com is my email address and as for Dumbledore, you'll have to find out as you read. :)  
  
TuxedoMac wrote Now this chapter was wonderful so much its hard to top or if you do it just makes the story more wonderful. I loved the whole suprise thing that happened at the start with harry and them and then the ending with him teaching and that. I hope that when he gose to see his folkes grave things go well.  
  
Answer - Now you've jinxed me the next chapter will be crap. :D Hey thanks for saying I was one of your fav writers on POwer Time yahoo group. I saw that and it felt nice.  
  
RossWrock wrote Very interesting. I can't wait to read the new fics, and hope you plan to continue working on them both as you've done so far. I'm not a big fan of slash, and I'm dreading the scene I know you're going to write about Harry and Seamus in the showers, but if I must read it, than I must. Is it too much to ask for you to make that a separate, one-shot story? That way I could skip it and preserve the idealoogy of my frail little mind? Anyways, never mind my pleas. You write what you want, and I'll just have to deal. Keep up the great work.  
  
Answer - Oh my GOD!!!! One of my fav writers just reviewed me, I think I just wet myself!!! I am such a fag somedays. As for the infamous shower scene, don't worry as you may have realized by now, most of my sex scenes are pretty vague as I think it should be in the imagination of the reader.  
  
SailorBaby16 wrote Not a bad story. Malfoy was so pissed. I like it. But didn't Dumblore tell him about his parents grave. I can't believe he did that. Update soon.  
  
Answer - Dumbledore didn't do it to hurt Harry, he just didn't understand the need Harry might have to visit tehm 


	5. A New School Year Begins

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Chapter Five - A New School Year Begins  
  
Early on the morning of September first at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ron were awoken by Mrs. Weasley telling them it was time for them to get up and moving. Both of the boys were not happy about getting up so early, but knew they had to. When both boys were almost ready to go back to bed Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Grady started hooting and clicking their beaks at them. Finally they got up.  
  
Bleary eyed, Harry made his way to the bathroom, only to find it occupied as he opened the door and heard Ginny scream.  
  
"Sorry Gin, didn't know you were in there." Harry said, but it didn't matter, she was only brushing her teeth. He hadn't seen anything, he just scared her.  
  
She quickly spit out the toothpaste and said, "Its okay, I'm done anyway, it's all yours."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered and locked the door behind him, only to have Ron start banging on it a minute later.  
  
"Give me a minute Ron, then you can have it." Harry yelled out into the hallway.  
  
"Hurry up mate, I gotta go." Ron bellowed back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later after everyone had showered and dressed, they were all down in the kitchen having breakfast.  
  
"Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.  
  
"Hermione and I are mum." Ginny answered before taking a bite of toast.  
  
"How about you two?" she asked while spying the two young men for lies.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and said, "Almost."  
  
"Hurry up and finish eating, you don't want to miss the train this year, especially you Harry, you have to perform the lead meeting in the prefect's compartment."  
  
Harry and Ron scurried back up the stairs and began to throw the last few things into their trunks and laid the school robes they would have to change into on the train, on top of the stack of things. With this finished, Harry banished the trunks down to the entrance hall, careful not to bang into the portrait of that horrible old woman.   
  
Then they had the task of getting their owls back into their cages. Hedwig complied without a hint of trouble, as every good post owl should behave in her opinion. Then Grady complied to enter his cage as well. However, getting Pig into his cage was another matter, it seems he was very excited about going on a trip and was flying around the room while the two owls and Crookshanks watched with spinning heads.  
  
"Harry, Ron, do you know where Crookshanks is? I need to get him into his basket and I can't find him." Hermione asked entering the room.   
  
"On my bed watching Ron try to catch Pig." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione stopped and watched as well. She giggled at his attempts, but then grabbed Crookshanks and left the room, presumably to get him into his much hated basket.  
  
About a half an hour later Harry came down the stairs with an owl cage in each hand with Hermione following close behind levitating her and Ginny's trunks and Ginny carrying Crookshanks in his basket.  
  
"Harry, dear, I don't think they'll allow you to have two owls this year, even with being Head Boy and all." Mrs. Weasley said as he sat the cages down on his trunk.  
  
"It's alright, Dumbledore knows all about it. Besides if anyone gets snarky about it, we'll just say its Ginny's owl or something." Harry replied.  
  
"Well then lets get underway." said Mr. Weasley to the other escorts which included Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry had laughed the night before when Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern lecture about the need to pay close attention while they went to King's Cross Station. She had never forgiven Dung for abandoning his post and leaving Harry to face Dementors alone.  
  
"Hear ya go." Mad Eye said in his gruff voice as he shrank the trunks down to fit in their rucksacks and put the featherweight charm on them. This left the four teenagers with only their pets to carry, which really wasn't so bad. Then they left the safety of Grimmauld Place to walk the few blocks to the train station.  
  
When the group reached King's Cross Station they did their best to slip through the portal to platform 9 ¾ as easily as possible. Mad Eye went through first with Harry and Remus, and then the rest followed after he was safely on the platform.   
  
"Thank goodness this is the last time we'll have to do this as a group effort." Mrs. Weasley said. "At least the twins weren't here to bungle it all up."  
  
"Did I hear someone mention us Fred?" George said coming from behind them.  
  
"Couldn't been our dear old mum saying those awful things about us could it George?" Fred responded to his twin.  
  
"Gred, Forge!" Harry said to them, "I didn't know you were coming to meet us to day."  
  
"We weren't originally, but …" one twin began and the other finished, "… some of us felt that it might be a tad safer for you to have a little extra back up."  
  
As Harry looked around the platform he saw several other members of the Order milling around. He spied Hestia Jones at one end of the platform and Daedelus Diggle at other end.  
  
"Does everyone think I can't handle myself?" Harry asked exasperatingly  
  
"Its not that, mate, it's more along the lines, that we might need you to protect us, so we all hang around you." George said grinning.  
  
"Yeah," said Fred joining in, "we all know that you can take out legions of Death Eaters with your little finger, so we need you to protect us."  
  
Everyone laughed at the twins' antics, even Harry.  
  
They soon began to move along as the platform began to fill with returning students and parents.  
  
The four teenagers soon boarded the train to find a compartment to stow their luggage in while they were at the prefect's meeting.  
  
"Here's one." Ginny called down to them and everyone followed.  
  
"Hey Luna," Harry said seeing his friend, "mind if we join you for the trip?"  
  
Luna Lovegood smiled at the group in her sing song way, she had been hoping they would find her, and said nothing as they came into the compartment.  
  
"Hello Ronald." Luna cooed, making him blush and Hermione fume. Harry and Ginny each stifled giggles; they both knew Luna was flirting just to make then new Head Girl jealous. It was working too.  
  
Moments later Neville Longbottom found his way into the compartment, "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"  
  
"Hey Neville," Harry called out happily. "I was wondering where you were."  
  
"Trying to get away from my Gran." Neville replied with a silly grin, that caused the others laugh.   
  
After Hermione had enlarged everyone's luggage, they put on their robes over their normal clothes. It was a bit early, but they had a prefect's meeting to attend.  
  
"Neville, sorry to do this to you mate, but we've got to and get ready for the meeting in the front car." Harry said to his friend.  
  
"Why are you going Harry, your not a prefect." Neville asked, confused.  
  
"Oh no, Neville, it's much worse." Ron said, "He's been made Head Boy."  
  
"Congratulations Harry."  
  
Harry blushed  
  
"Don't worry about Neville," Luna said in a sing song voice from behind an upside down edition of the Quibbler, "I'll keep him company."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and then the four disappeared down the train corridor to the prefect's compartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It has been tradition for untold years that the Head Boy always led the prefects' meetings on the train going to school, however, when the Head Girl is Hermione Granger, things never quite go as planned.  
  
"Alright Harry, I've been planning this meeting and this is how I think it should be done …"  
  
"Hermione, why don't you take charge of the meeting?" Ron asked, knowing full well that she'd been planning this moment since fourth year.  
  
"Because it's Harry's responsibility not mine."  
  
"No, I've read the handbook, it's my responsibility that the meeting is run properly, and in order for that to be done, and I'm appointing you as the official meeting holder." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Meeting holder? That's the best title you could come up with?" Hermione said with a mock pout.  
  
"Best I could do in three seconds." he answered before she swatted his arm. Ron and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Alright then, this is how I'll conduct the meeting." Hermione began and explained to them everything she wanted to cover.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the meeting, all of the prefects were happy it was over; no one had sat through such a long winded meeting before in their lives. Harry had started to regret giving the podium over to Hermione about an hour into the meeting.  
  
Finally the four teenagers made it back to the compartment where Neville and Luna were waiting for them with an armful of sweets from the elderly witch with the cart. They had met her half way back to the compartment and cleaned her out.  
  
"What kept you so long?" asked Neville when they entered the compartment. "Usually the meeting doesn't take that long."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny all turned and looked to Hermione.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later as Harry, Neville and Ron were playing exploding snap, Hermione was reading one of her new books and Luna and Ginny were looking at something in the Quibbler. The door to their compartment opened up revealing Draco Malfoy flanked by his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both were flexing their muscles and trying to look menacingly.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? A group of losers, consisting of Potty, the Weasel, his mud-blood whore, the Weaselette, a dim-witted Ravenclaw, and Longbottom." drawled Malfoy in a superior air.  
  
The six occupants looked at the opened door and said nothing, but just stared at the invaders to their compartment.  
  
"Nothing to say?" laughed Malfoy as if he had won something.  
  
Still the six said nothing, but Harry calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out the master key of the Black Family Vault and asked, "How's you mother enjoying her poverty?"  
  
"Filthy Blood traitor," Malfoy spat at Harry. "The dark lord will have you yet. He has plans for you Potter, plans that you will never figure out or get out of."  
  
"Perhaps, but you never will. Now be a good little boy and run along and whine to your mummy and daddy."   
  
Draco scowled and drew his wand, but Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were faster.  
  
"Oh Malfoy," Luna sang out in her sing song voice, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Draco, who never once took his eyes from Harry, asked, "And what would that be?"  
  
"That you are pointing your wand at the Head Boy and Head Girl, who both have the power to deduct enough points from Slytherin that they will never see positive numbers that year, can give you detention until you have a beard as white as Professor Dumbledore's and they will be having a meeting with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress tonight to discuss anything that happened on the train."  
  
She was right, he had forgotten about that.  
  
Malfoy put his wand away and began to leave the compartment, but turned back to them and said, "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Then he and his two goons were gone again.  
  
Five of them sighed and Luna said, "Isn't a breath of fresh air?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students heard a booming voice all over the train. "Students are reminded to leave their luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school for you."   
  
They disembarked unto the platform and the first thing they saw was the towering outline of Rubeus Hagrid calling out...   
  
"FIRST YEARS! This way, first years!"  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry called out over the younger students that were beginning to flock to him.  
  
"Hallo, Harry!" the half giant called back.  
  
However, they had little time to talk as Harry was pushed by the tide of students and forced into the direction of the awaiting carriages that would carry them off the school.  
  
After a brief look at the Thestrals, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were able to get into the same carriage and once the door was shut, they were off to the castle. When his carriage arrived at the entrance to the castle a few minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry leapt out and began to make their way into the entrance hall when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter, there you are. I want to have an urgent word with you right away."  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Mindfunk, could you please email me, I've lost your email address. Thanks!!!!!  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Remus have that chat with Dumbledore? I did/do read the Honeychurch story! Isn't this story a prequel? Harry gets a pleasant surprise? The Malfoys won't be given any active keys? Will Harry have to hex Draco? Will Grady be okay? Will Dumbledore learn about not to "Piss off Potter?  
  
Answer - I was just messing with your head :D. The phrase "It's Not Good To Piss Off Potter" doesn't get used until Harry and Fudge get into it the year after he graduates from the Auror Training Academy. Also Grady will be fine, just wanted him to be checked out.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote Its not going to be crap. you got to belive in yourself and if not lie to yourself. i see thats where grady came from. i remeber him at the end of the frist honeychurch storie. i like him alot and think this chaptor helps movie things along nicely. will harry use siruis motercycle in this storie or in another of yours?   
  
Answer - Oh I believe in myself, I just get self-pissy sometimes. :D As for the motorcycle, well, we'll see about that, but I doubt it, too many others have dealt with it, but I might.   
  
Tanydwr wrote Cool! I loved the way Harry blew up at Dumbledore. It was beautiful! He does tend to blow up at Dumbledore, doesn't he? Harry's teaching? Well, that should be interesting. Good training for later life, eh? I can't wait to hear the reactions of the first and second-years. Especially Slytherins. Maybe Harry can turn them - so they'll be good. I loved the way Harry's deliberately caused problems for the Malfoys. Perfect! And Head Boy! Good. Oh, and the journal... well, I'm sure Harry will find uses for that! Keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - He yelled at Dumbledore because he held back information Harry should have known about...again. Harry be a tacher later in life...nah would never work.   
  
kensai2 wrote I am glad Harry had a chance to talk to his parents. I am sure it was a load off of his soul. It must have been theraputic to find some items that belonged to his parents. Though, I can not believe the Ministry would not have collected all items when the attack occured. Where is is chap 4 for the sequal? I am going to tie you to a stake, and introduce you to the lovely spectator sport of 24/7 corn growing! Have a nice day :P  
  
Answer - oooooh, come get me baby, are you going to whip me too?  
  
Tanydwr wrote (again and whined) You're not replying to me anymore! *Cries in background at nasty man ignoring her* Sorry, I'm a little insane at times. *Seer of Faith (sister) yells 'A little?' in background* She'll pay for that. Keep up the good work. Oh, and will you read my fic? Pretty please?   
  
Answer - Poor baby. The big bad fag is being to mean to you. 


	6. The Sorting, The Feast & a Meeting

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"Potter, there you are. I want to have an urgent word with you right away."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Six - The Sorting, The Feast and a Meeting  
  
Harry was slightly nervous.'Why does McGonagall need to speak with me?'he thought uneasily.  
  
"Professor, is something wrong?" Hermione asked, as she moved in along side of Harry, just in case.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Granger, good you're here as well; I need to see you also," the stern head of house said.  
  
Harry and Hermione gave each other odd looks, and then followed Professor McGonagall up to her office.  
  
"You needn't look so worried; you're not in trouble, Mr. Potter. At least not yet this year," she said with a small smile, as she sat down in her desk chair. "I'll be brief, as we all want to get to the sorting and the feast, but I wanted to ask about the meeting on the train. Did you give all of my instructions to the prefects as you were directed?"  
  
They two teens relaxed and Hermione began to answer, "Yes, Professor. Everything you sent to us was discussed at the meeting."  
  
"Good, very good. So, the prefects have all been informed of the rule changes to the Hogwarts School Handbook?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," they chimed in together.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall asked a few more questions, which Hermione answered for her. Finally seeming satisfied with the information she had received from her two Head students, McGonagall said, "Well, I think we had better get down to the Great Hall so I can collect the First Years from Hagrid."  
  
The three stood up to leave, but the transfiguration teacher had just one more question for Harry.  
  
"One last thing Mr. Potter." Harry turned to look at her. "Did Ms.Granger allow you to get a word in at all during the meeting?"  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione looked at her favorite teacher with an open mouth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione quickly found the places Ron had saved for them at the Gryffindor table and sat down.   
  
"What was that all about with McGonagall?" Ron asked them, hating to be left out of anything.  
  
"She just asked about the Prefect's meeting on the train, to make sure we told everyone everything," Harry replied. "She seemed to think that Hermione might have taken over for some reason," Harry added, with a huge grin that caused Hermione to have red cheeks. Ron and Ginny also laughed.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to retort, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall began marching down the center isle with the First Years following behind her. Some of them looked excited; some looked scared out of their wits, while others didn't look like they knew what to be thinking at all.  
  
As Professor McGonagall stopped the group of children in front of the staff table, she went over and collected a stool and a tattered, dirty old hat that Harry knew all too well. At first the Sorting Hat twitched, and then the long seam that was its mouth opened, and it began to sing a song about the school, the houses and the founders of each. When the hat was finished, the students applauded and then waited quietly for the sorting to begin.  
  
McGonagall unrolled her scroll of parchment, and instructed the new students, "When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head, in order for it to choose the right house for you."  
  
Harry sat there for a moment, remembering his own sorting and how scared he was. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the sorting hat place Samantha Acton in "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
It was about then that Ron began to groan about the feast taking too long to begin, distracting Harry and almost causing him to miss Petula Bloch becoming the first new "GRYFFINDOR!" From then on, Harry tried his best to divide his attention between his best friend and the sorting. Harry wanted to try and learn the new names and faces that he would be teaching this term.  
  
He listened as best as he could and caught a few other new Gryffindor names like, Nelda Lawford, Daniel Oldham, and Rance Tilford. If there had been more he had missed them while listening to Ron whine about the lack of food in his system.  
  
The end of the sorting came as Professor McGonagall called for the last name on her list, "Webster, Harry." The last boy walked up to the stool to be sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Seamus Finnegan leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Oh look, another one named after you."  
  
The new boy made his way to the Gryffindor table, as Seamus laughed out his own joke and Harry swatted his friend in the shoulder. Professor McGonagall took the stool and hat away, while Professor Dumbledore stood, with a twinkle in his eye, to give his beginning of the year announcements.   
  
"Once again, we have gathered here to begin another school year. Some of you will be leaving us at its conclusion, while others are just beginning to learn the mysteries that dwell within this castle."** good line, I really like it :) ** Dumbledore smiled at the students jovially and continued, "However, I do have a few start of term notices to hand out. First years, as always, the forest here at Hogwarts is strictly forbidden, hence the name, 'the Forbidden Forest.'" A few students laughed at this.  
  
"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has kindly asked me to remind all students that there is to be no magic in the corridors and that the list of forbidden objects has grown to include everything in the updated catalog from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Many students groaned at that, knowing that the twins had some really interesting things in their new catalog. "Also, Quidditch tryouts will take place in the second week of term, and all those interested in participating should see Madame Hooch, our flying instructor and Quidditch coach."  
  
Harry and Ron gave each other meaningful glances; they were very excited to begin Quidditch again this year. They had lost the cup their previous year and McGonagall was very anxious to have it back on her mantle. In fact, she had mentioned that fact several times when she had come to visit headquarters during the last half of summer, causing Harry, Ron and Ginny to hide from her on her last visit.  
  
Dumbledore had paused for only a moment to let the information sink into everyone's heads, and then announced, "I would also like to announce a new addition to the teaching staff here at Hogwarts. Taking on the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Professor Denholm Thorgood." A light round of applause greeted the new professor.  
  
The Headmaster continued, "However, Professor Thorgood will be unable to teach the first and second year classes and I have secured another teacher for those students." The students began to talk amongst themselves, wondering who would be teaching them, since there was only one new teacher at the staff table.  
  
With a twinkle Dumbledore continued, "The new teacher for the lower years will be none other than our new Head Boy, Harry Potter." At that announcement the students in the lowest two years exploded with applause, while some of the others gave out groans of disappointment.  
  
"Let the feast begin."  
  
Suddenly all the tables were filled with large amounts of delicious   
  
looking food, and Harry heard a couple of the first years gasp at the sudden appearance of the banquet. He also saw Ron grab and large serving spoon and dig in the first dish he found.  
  
"Does your stomach ever get full?" he asked his best mate.  
  
"No."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the feast was over and the students sang the school song, they were dismissed and the prefects led the first years up to their dormitories. Harry, with his two best friends, had just begun their journey up to Gryffindor tower when Harry felt someone tug on the sleeve of his robe.  
  
Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall tugging on him. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office tonight, before classes begin tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Here we go again," and followed his head of house up to the Headmaster's office, as the others continued on to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office. When they arrived, the Headmaster and Professor Thorgood were already waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I see you've joined us. I was just telling Professor Thorogood here about my army and your efforts to teach them," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Lemon Drop?"  
  
Harry smiled. He had been expecting this at some point from the Headmaster, so he had come prepared. "No thank you, sir," he answered, pulling some candy out of his own pocket and offered it to Dumbledore in return. "Licorices Wand?" he asked, smiling innocently.  
  
Catching on quickly, the Headmaster chuckled appreciatively. "No thank you, Harry. Canary Cream?"  
  
Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to respond with a counter offer, especially not one containing a sweet that was on Filch's list of forbidden items, so he declined the offer and took a seat beside the new teacher. McGonagall also took a seat beside Harry.  
  
"I assume that you're curious as to why I've called you here tonight," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, classes start tomorrow, and I assume you wanted to discuss what I am to teach, my schedule and what is to be expected of me."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, but there are a few other things I feel that you should know."  
  
"Like what, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am a vampire, Mr. Potter," Professor Thorgood said.  
  
Harry turned to McGonagall for confirmation, but was met by a woman whose mouth was in a thin line, so he switched to Dumbledore, who nodded slightly.  
  
"I know it must come as a surprise to you, Mr. Potter, but most vampires are not out to suck the blood out everyone they meet, nor are they prone to convert others into our way of life. As long as we vampires have enough blood to keep us well fed, we are truly a danger to no one."  
  
"I know, sir; a member of my family is a werewolf. He is well versed in the subject of Dark Creatures and taught me many things about them. Is this why you aren't teaching the first and second years, sir?"   
  
To this question Dumbledore replied, "Yes, the board of governors feels that having a vampire teach the students would be frightening to them."  
  
"I see. You have my condolences about the board. They tried to have me dismissed last year due to my trial," Harry said, with a small amount of shame.  
  
"Harry…" Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"What were you thinking I should begin with in these classes?"  
  
Thorgood smiled at Harry. He was obviously not what the vampire was expecting in the 'Boy Who Lived'. However, the four of them soon began a detailed discussion of how to be a teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later, Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had waited up for him. Actually, they tried to wait up for him, but they were all fast asleep on the sofa by the fireplace.  
  
He watched for a moment, wondering if he should wake them. Ron was lying on one end of the couch with Hermione, her head pillowed on his chest. They looked so peaceful like that, so connected to one another. Harry felt a momentary pang of jealousy for them; would he ever find someone who would love him like that?  
  
However, whether or not he should wake them was irrelevant, as Ginny stirred and said, "Harry?"  
  
"Hey, Gin."  
  
"What kept you so long?"  
  
"I was in a meeting with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Thorgood to discuss how I'm to teach the first and second years in Defense. Nothing brilliant, mostly boring."  
  
"We were worried about you," She replied, bleary eyed.  
  
"I also found out something interesting, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."  
  
The mention of secret had Ginny wide awake in moments. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about our new defense teacher," Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Stop teasing me, what is it?"  
  
"He's a vampire," Harry confessed.  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Wha…?" Ron said as he jumped up, sending Hermione to the floor.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny laughed at the sight.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Harry said innocently.  
  
"Apparently," came a voice from the floor.  
  
"Why was Ginny yelling?" Ron asked.  
  
"Was that why you threw me into the floor? Because she was screaming? What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked  
  
"Tell 'em, Harry."   
  
"Professor Thorgood is a vampire."  
  
"A vampire?" Ron asked, as all the color in his face drained away.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, Dumbledore has full confidence in him."  
  
"He said that last year, and look what happened," Ron countered.  
  
Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't argue with that.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
I would really like to thank Mindfunk for being my Beta on this chapter, she really helped it a lot. Though I do miss her essays in the reviews section, this is much better for the story. :D  
  
Also, I have am infection in my tooth and have a terrible headache for the past couple of days, so I think I'm going to take a couple of days off and relax. So if I don't post again until Monday, don't freak, I'm just a little sick. :D Well, other than normal.  
  
Nemati wrote That´s a nasty way to end the chapter, lol, it was just getting interresting.  
  
Answer - So sorry, well here it is. :D  
  
jbfritz wrote Great chapter! Can't wait to see more! Do you have a yahoo group, or anywhere else you post your stories?  
  
Answer - I thought about starting one, but didn't think enough people would be interested in it.  
  
athenakitty wrote How's Grady? Will somebody figure out a way get the picture off the wall? Did Harry pop Voldie's clogs? Harry learned something about Hermione? Will Draco get the detention and points taken care of? Is it bad news that McGonagall's going to tell Harry? Will Voldie be a pain?  
  
Answer - Grady is fine, he just got an owl check up. The reason she wants to talk to Harry will be revealed or rather they just were up above. :)  
  
kensai2 wrote Sorry sweety, no whipping you would like that way too much. On the other hand, after 26 years of martial training I know how to give pain that makes a whipping seem like a massage. I think Harry should have given Draco a year long detention serving Dobby.  
  
Answer - You are a naughty man you know that?  
  
Makalani Astral wrote I hate cliffhangers.  
  
Answer - You must really be struggling with my story then. I seem to do it quite regularly. :D 


	7. Classes Begin

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"He said that last year, and look what happened," Ron countered.  
  
Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't argue with that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Seven - Classes Begin  
  
The next morning Harry woke up, along with the other seventh year boys, and headed off to the shower to get ready for breakfast and the beginning of classes.  
  
Ready to start the day, Harry and Ron descended the boys' dormitory staircase. Harry was proudly wearing his Head Boy badge on his chest, while at the same time hoping he wasn't acting too much like a certain Weasley run-a-way. They met up with Hermione, who was waiting for them in the common room with Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said to her two boys.  
  
  
  
Moments later, Parvati and Lavender came down the girls' dormitory stairs. Parvati gave Harry an appraising look and seductively said, "Good morning, Harry," as the two girls passed by on their way to the portrait hole.  
  
A minute later Harry started breathing again, and the five set off to breakfast with Ron, Ginny and Neville snickering all the way.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "Boys."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Down in the Great Hall they were having an enjoyable breakfast, and Harry didn't look over at Parvati more than ten or twelve times. No, he wouldn't have done that. Guys didn't moon over girls like that, after all, but even if he did, it was in a manly way, of course.  
  
Soon the owl post arrived. Hermione and Harry each received a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Hermione began to read immediately after paying the owl. Hedwig and Grady also arrived, and Harry gave each a bit of bacon. He was happy to see the two getting along, as he had been afraid that Hedwig would be jealous.   
  
Parvati scooted over a bit closer to Harry. She began to stroke Hedwig's feathers and cooed, "I've always thought you had the most beautiful owl, Harry." Hedwig hooted in agreement, while Ron snickered again.  
  
Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to try come up with something to say to her in reply, which would have been difficult as his mind had just went blank, as Professor McGonagall began to pass out class schedules for the new year. After his sixth year began, Harry had been used to a more individual schedule than a house schedule, as had everyone once they passed their O.W.L.'s. However, he didn't mind as most of the classes he was taking were with Ron and Hermione anyway.  
  
"Well, it looks like we have Magical Law with Professor Nayland first thing this morning," Hermione said. "We had better get back up to the tower and get our things, so we can be on time."  
  
Harry and Ron checked their schedules; they each also had Magical Law first thing. That wasn't a big surprise, as they weren't many students taking that class to begin with. Then the two best friends began to compare their schedules to see how many classes they had together.  
  
"Hey, Harry, they forgot to put Magical Healing on your schedule," Ron said.  
  
"No they didn't. I dropped it."  
  
Ron sputtered for a minute. "Why?"  
  
"We only needed one year of it to become Aurors," Harry explained. "Two years weren't required unless you wanted to specialize in healing at the Academy."   
  
Hermione grinned at him and said, "Don't worry, Ron. I'm still taking it."  
  
"Yeah, but Harry will have a free period then," Ron said, looking put out that Harry might have more free time than he would.  
  
"Don't count on it, Ron. I have to teach, remember? I bet I'll have less free time than anyone this year."  
  
This seemed to cheer Ron up. Then the three of them got up and went to get their books for Magical Law that morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the three entered the classroom, the classroom seemed nearly empty. The only other students were Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin and their fellow Griffindor, Seamus Finnegan. The trio received the usual dirty looks thrown from Malfoy, but they ignored him and went to sit near Seamus and Justin, who were seated together. The five friends began talking about the summer essays they had written in preparation for the class as a few more students came into the room and found seats.   
  
"Good morning, class," Professor Shirley Nayland called out to them, as she entered the classroom. She was carrying a tray filled with rolls of parchment.   
  
She took out her wand and conjured a large box as she said, "I would like to start out by asking everyone to take out their summer essays so I may collect them." The professor then turned to the class and said, "Accio", which caused all the essays to go flying into the box.  
  
"Now, I am going to pass out a roll of parchment to each of you. These are the transcripts of the recent Death Eater trials at the Ministry, and we're going to be going over them this week," Professor Nayland informed the class. Harry shot a glance over at Malfoy, wondering what he was going to say about this assignment. Oddly enough, the Prince of Slytherin House voiced no complaints about the assignment, but was whispering to Zabini about something.  
  
The remainder of class was spent reviewing the court documents. The only incident was when they began to discuss the record of Lucius Malfoy's trial. Draco started to assert his displeasure with the course of the trial, saying, "Professor, I do not believe that trial is a good example of wizarding justice being done. The judge was biased and one sided in his views of the law..."   
  
Professor Nayland listened patiently for a while, but eventually interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy, today we only reviewing the transcripts, not going into detail about them. That will come later when we take on each case individually, at which time you can argue the case to your heart's content, providing you can find legal basis for your arguments within the bounds of Wizarding Law."  
  
Before the arrogant Slytherin could reply, the end of class bell rang and Professor Nayland dismissed the students. On their way out of the classroom, Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other; it was going to be a very long term.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Magical Law, the trio made their way to Advanced Charms with Professor Flitwick. Charms had always been a popular class, and most of the seventh year was in this session.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Squeaked Professor Flitwick. "As always, in the first class with the seventh years, we begin learning a very difficult charm. However," Professor Flitwick turned to look at Harry, "due to the efforts of some our more industrious students, you may already know how to do this charm."  
  
Harry looked slightly guilty, without knowing why.  
  
Professor Flitwick continued. "Now, who can tell me about the Patronus Charm?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione gave each other knowing looks, as Parvati leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Looks like Hermione has some competition for top Charms student this year."  
  
Harry blushed and totally missed what Professor Flitwick said to him. Actually, he almost totally forgot about everything but the lovely girl leaning so close to him, ghosting her breath along in his ear; that is, until Hermione gave him a quick elbow to the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Parvati giggled.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick said to him.  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry said, extremely embarrassed. "I was lost in thought for a moment."  
  
Professor Flitwick giggled and said, "Yes, I see that Mr. Potter. However, what I said was 'Would you please give the class a demonstration of how to produce a Patronus?'."  
  
Harry stood and smiled, looking around the room. More than half of the students were fellow DA members. He indicated for them to stand as well and said, "Everyone, together now?" They all smiled and took out their wands. On a count of three, they all said in unison, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"   
  
Before Flitwick knew it, he was surrounded by a virtual zoo of various silver animals. Extremely excited, the tiny teacher began jumping up and down and exclaimed, "Wonderful! Excellent! Excellent! Twenty points each to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and forty points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Across the room, Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins (none of whom had ever joined the DA) were scowling at Harry and his friends. Scowling and plotting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After class, all of the students were on their way down to the Great Hall for lunch when Harry was stopped by Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Hermione were at his side moments later.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why scarhead, can't old friends stop and politely say 'hello'?"  
  
"We're not old friends, and when last I looked, you didn't like us very much," Hermione countered.  
  
Malfoy's voice dripped with venom as he said, "Shut up mudblood! No one asked you."  
  
Oddly enough, all three Gryffindors smiled, and Harry said, "Ten points from Slytherin, Malfoy."  
  
"Just because you're Head Boy, doesn't mean you can take house points away."  
  
"You're not quite right about that, Malfoy," Hermione said. "Neither Harry nor I can take points as Head Boy and Girl, BUT you seem to have forgotten Professor Dumbledore's announcement last night."  
  
"What announcement was that?"  
  
"Harry is a teacher now," Hermione said in a sing song voice, smiling broadly.  
  
"So?"  
  
This time it was Ron who answered, "Teachers CAN take house points."  
  
"I hate you!" Malfoy spat.  
  
Harry said nothing, and the three continued on down to lunch, with Ron trying desperately not to fall on the floor from laughing so hard at Malfoy's _expression.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lunch itself was an almost quiet meal, with the notable exception of Professor Flitwick, was who excitedly telling the other teachers at the staff table the herd of Patronus animals in his morning class. Harry didn't think the small man stopped talking long enough to eat a thing for his lunch, and Dumbledore was twinkling like mad.  
  
Harry noticed the younger students were talking excitedly as well, and remembered that their last class today would Harry's first one teaching. They were obviously excited, and Harry suddenly felt nauseous. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all thought he was being ridiculous; he was the best defense teacher they ever had.  
  
However, there wasn't much time to argue about it, as Harry and the other seventh years soon had to go. No one wanted to miss their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with their new teacher, Professor Thorgood. This year the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts was moved from its normal place on the upper levels of the castle to a room down in the deepest and darkest places in the dungeons.  
  
As the group of seventh year Gryffindors descended into the dungeons, Lavender asked, "I wonder why they moved the classroom way down here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons," Harry replied.  
  
Parvati walked next to Harry and asked, "They aren't making you teach down here also, are they?" Actually, it was more of a purr than anything else when she asked Harry that.  
  
"No, I'm teaching in the old Defense room, and I have the old office as well. That way I can grade in some form of peace," Harry explained, flustered.  
  
"Does that mean you have access to the private quarters behind the office too?" Parvati giggled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry stammered, "Um, I don't know, I've, er, not been in the o-office yet."  
  
"Well, if you do, I'd love to see them," Parvati said, as they entered the new class room.  
  
As Parvati walked away to find a seat with Lavender,Ron clapped Harry on the back and said, "Harry, mate, I think you have an awfully good chance of getting lucky."   
  
Harry stood in the doorway, mute, blushing a Weasley red from his ears to his collarbone. Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and said, "You're embarrassing Harry."  
  
  
  
"I know." grinned Ron.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minutes later, as the students were all seated around the edges of the circular room, a mist formed in the middle of the room. The mist grew darker and denser, until finally it took human form. Throwing off his cloak, the new professor announced his presence to the class and said, "Good afternoon. I am Professor Denholm Thorgood, and welcome to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
To say that Harry and the other boys weren't impressed would be lying. To say that most of the girls weren't impressed would also be lying, but the girls were impressed for an entirely different reason. However, they were all a little bit frightened, as most of them knew that mist transformations were almost impossible for humans to do.  
  
Harry was sitting in front of Dean and heard him say to Seamus, "Cool! I told you they'd give us a vampire eventually."  
  
It seemed that Professor Thorgood also heard Dean, and turned his way. "How very astute of you, young man. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Dean Thomas," he replied.  
  
"Well, then that would be five points to Gryffindor for such an accurate observation, Mr. Thomas."  
  
The remainder of the lesson went rather well after that, considering almost everyone was afraid of being the vampire's lunch, especially the Slytherins.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After class was over, Ron, Hermione and the other seventh years split up to go to their various classes and free period activities, while Harry had to hurry up to the fourth floor to teach his first Defense class. When Harry arrived at his classroom, he was one of the last ones in before the bell rang.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," he said to the class full of first years. "Welcome to your very first Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
Before Harry could begin to say anything else to the assembled group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, a boy in the rear of the class raised his hand and said, "Professor?"  
  
Harry smiled at the young Gryffindor and said, "Outside of this classroom, I'm just a student just like you. I think everyone here should just call me Harry, as half of you are Gryffindors and will most likely bump into me in our common room."  
  
  
  
After impressing most of the class with those remarks, Harry asked the boy, "What was your question?"  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
athenakitty wrote McGonagall got Hermione's number? Will there be a full accounting of all the Black properties? Will the group give the new DADA professor some time too adjust? Will Harry bring Hagrid to visit the dragons? When will Draco be a royal pest to Harry?  
  
Answer - The goblins are doing the accounting, so Harry will be notified as soon as it is complete. Draco will become a pest to Harry when he reaches his 17th Birthday, which will occur in Chapter 8. As for Thorgood, well, you'll see what happens. :)  
  
Curlycurlz wrote Good job so far, but I would just like to point out that there are probably dozens of males in the Black family closer to Sirius and older than Arthur, not to mention the fact that Arthur and his family were blasted off the family tree. Somehow I think they were more or less disowned because of that.  
  
Answer - Harry was just speculating about who would have been older than Draco Malfoy to claim the money. However, if there were any other males in the black family then they should have taken possession of the Grimmauld Place long before Sirius escaped Azkaban.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote You make a number of mentions to the 6th year will we hear in flashback about that? the vampire idea thatsa nice one somthing not seen coming. I like that you said they sang the school song but did not do it and that you said there was a sorting hat song but did not do one those tend to mess a storie up.  
  
Answer - Glad you approve, as for 6th years flashbacks...well do you really want to know whats gonna happen and spoil the surprize?  
  
Tanydwr wrote What happened last year? Sorry, I was a little whiney, wasn't I? Maybe it'll give you a laugh! Anyway, like these chapters. Keep up the good work. A vampire, hm? Cool! Vampires - when they aren't trying to suck your blood - are very cool characters, but then I love 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. P.S. You must update daily or something! How the hell do you do that?  
  
Answer - You? whiney? Never! Said the fag chuckling through his caps. I usually update daily, sometimes I skip a day, but mostly daily. Though with 2 stories going at once, I post a chap of one story one day and then the other story the next day, unless I really got into one of the stories and then they come out two days in a row. :D  
  
kensai2 wrote I like the vampire. It is a nice twist. I also enjoyed the candy scene with Harry and Albus. What rational human would knowingly eat a canary cream. Keep doing a good job, and do not let a little toothache deter you. Update more, and update more frequently.  
  
Answer - If I update any faster my keyboard is gonna start smoking from the friction. Though I'm sure you'd like that. :)  
  
barbarataku - I hope you've found this story as well as my others. 


	8. Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy

Harry POtter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
After impressing most of the class with those remarks, Harry asked the boy, "What was your question?"  
  
Chapter Eight - Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy  
  
At breakfast one morning, about a month into the term, Professor Dumbledore stood at the staff table and made an announcement. "Everyone, I would like your attention please. Usually this would not take place for another month, but this year, I have decided to schedule this weekend as the first Hogsmeade visit of the year."   
  
After the Headmaster finished his announcement, the students started to chatter excitedly, making plans for the upcoming visit to the village. Harry noticed that even at the Slytherin table, the talk seemed to be more enthusiastic than usual for such an announcement.   
  
Unknown to Harry, this Friday would mark an annual event of great Importance to a certain group of people. This would be the seventh year that this event had been celebrated at Hogwarts, and all the members of Slytherin House had grown to look forward to it every year. This Friday would be Draco Malfoy's birthday.   
  
However, this year would be much different. Not only would this be the last of Draco's birthday celebrations to be held at Hogwarts, but this also happened to be the year that the Malfoy heir came into both his majority and his inheritance. This birthday would mark his traditional inheritance as he became the beneficiary of the Malfoy family fortune, but it would also mark the day his inherited Veela abilities came into full flower. Soon he would seek out his chosen mate, the one soul that would complete him, the one person that would be his and his alone. Of course, neither Harry nor any other Gryffindor knew about this.   
  
Before Harry could formulate any other thoughts, Parvati took the vacant spot next to him and cooed into this ear. "I would love to go to Hogsmeade this weekend Harry. Who are you going to town with?"   
  
Harry would have answered her but his mouth seemed to have suddenly dried up. However, Parvati giggled and moved back to her spot beside her best friend, Lavender.  
  
Quickly Harry grabbed his goblet and took a deep drink while Ron and Seamus snickered at him. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "Boys."  
  
The rest of the week went by in a flash for Harry. The only difficult thing Harry encountered, other than dealing with some of the younger students who had joined the D. A., was asking Parvati out on a date to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday. He wasn't sure which was more difficult, asking a girl out on a date or fighting Voldemort, as they both had their perils. Harry was still remembering how things had ended badly with Susan the previous year.   
  
Friday finally came, and Harry, Hermione and all of the prefects, who weren't in Slytherin were on duty, as Malfoy's birthday parties had been known to become rowdy in the past. Harry wasn't too happy with Friday night duty, as he wanted to spend the night grading so he could keep all Saturday open to spend with Parvati, and then still have Sunday to study.   
  
"I don't know about you, Harry, but I think this is a complete waste of our time and energy," Hermione complained.   
  
Harry laughed and asked, "I take that Ron still hasn't asked you out to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"   
  
"I am perfectly able to take myself into the village without an escort. In fact, I am more than certain that I can have a much more enjoyable time without having a date."   
  
"I take it that means 'no'?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione 'hummphed' and returned to her patrolling.   
  
The remainder of their patrolling time was extremely dull. Harry and Hermione met up with Ron and Ginny several times, and the last time they decided to switch partners. Ron and Hermione went off together, while Harry and Ginny went into another direction.   
  
"So do you think Ron will ask her out before tomorrow?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Probably not," Harry replied.   
  
You're his best friend; maybe you should say something to him."   
  
"I have, and so have Neville, Seamus and Dean. He doesn't seem to be listening to any of us."   
  
"My brother is so thick in the head sometimes."   
  
Harry laughed and said, "Well, maybe tomorrow morning will shed some new light for him when she goes off without him."   
  
"Is that what she's planning?"   
  
"I think so. I'll be with Parvati for the day, so she won't want to hang around me, and if Ron still hasn't asked, well…"  
  
Ginny gave Harry a long suffering look, but before she could say anything, an alarm went off in the Slytherin area. That brought all of the prefects running down to the dungeons.   
  
When Harry and Ginny reached the entrance to the Slytherin House common room, they found it open. Inside, pandemonium was ensuing. It seemed that near the end of the party, Malfoy's new found abilities had kicked in. Nearly everyone in attendance had succumbed to the pull of his Veela scent and had begun to throw themselves at him. In fact, many of the guests began fighting over him.   
  
All of the teachers that were present were trying their best to put a stop to any and all fighting while simultaneously attempting to get students to put their clothes back on, as many of them were stripping down and offering themselves to Malfoy for whatever purpose he might need of them. Harry found it degrading, but he himself felt neither need nor urge to follow suit with an offer of his own. Ginny was a different matter, as she began to make her way through the crowd to get to the male Veela. Luckily for her, Harry stopped her and pulled her back into the corridor.   
  
"Ginny? Are you okay?"   
  
Shaking her head, she said, "Yeah I think so. What was that?"   
  
"I don't know, but it must be something they've done that only effects girls. I didn't feel a thing," Harry told her. "I'm going back in there and see if I can help, but maybe you should stay out here."   
  
Ginny nodded, and Harry went back into the chaos. Inside the common room, Harry fought his way through the crowd until he finally came to the center of the problem: a shirtless Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy, what have you done here?" Harry demanded.   
  
The Prince of Slytherin turned to face his accuser and started to sneer at him with the usual loathing when something odd happened. Malfoy took a deep breath, and something in his eyes changed. Instead of the normal hatred Harry saw there, something else took its place, something that Harry could not quite identify.   
  
At that moment, all of the students in the common room suddenly stopped what they were doing. The fighting stopped, the flirting and throwing themselves at Malfoy stopped… Everything stopped, as Malfoy took a long hard look at Harry.   
  
"Potter." Malfoy simply stated.   
  
"Malfoy?" Harry returned and heard Dumbledore calling out also and moving towards them.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain… " Dumbledore began but was cut off when Malfoy lunged for Harry.   
  
"Geroff me, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.   
  
"You're mine, Potter, you just don't know it yet!" Malfoy countered, lunging for the Gryffindor again and trying to kiss him.   
  
However, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve. Thinking quickly, he transformed into Shadow, his animagus form of a large black panther. Malfoy stopped for a moment, only to be pounced on by Shadow and pinned to the floor. Harry/Shadow snarled in Malfoy's face threateningly.   
  
"You are full of surprises, Potter. I like it. I've never tried bestiality, but I guess it could be fun." Then Malfoy tried to kiss the panther, which jumped off and Harry transformed back to human.   
  
"You're sick, Malfoy, you know that?"   
  
"You'll learn to like it, Potter… Harry."   
  
At that point, Dumbledore stepped in between the boys and again asked, "Mr.Malfoy what is this all about?"   
  
"None of your business, old man." Malfoy sneered.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please don't be rude to the Headmaster," Professor Snape said.   
  
"He's standing between me and what's mine." Malfoy spat, and once again attempted to lunge for Harry.   
  
However, instead of going forward Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself going straight up to the ceiling, sticking there rather tightly.   
  
Standing under him with his wand pointed up was Professor Thorgood, who said, "If there's one thing I just can't stand, it's a horny Veela."   
  
Sometime later, the teachers had managed to restore order and had sent the Slytherins to bed. After sending Malfoy was sent to the infirmary for the night with a large dose of dreamless sleep potion, Dumbledore called a meeting in his office.   
  
"Harry, can you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Well, I went in to break up the… whatever it was… and noticed that Malfoy was at the center of it. I figured he must have started it, so I made my way over to him. When I reached him, he looked at me oddly and then… well you saw what he did then, which is good, because I'm not sure what it was myself."   
  
Dumbledore chuckled, while Professor McGonagall stood there with her mouth in a thin line. She said, "Albus, he attacked Harry and insulted you. What are we going to do with Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"Nothing." Professor Snape answered her instead of the Headmaster. "What Mr. Malfoy is going through is completely normal, and he has no control over himself at present."   
  
"And just what is the brat going through, Snape?" Thorgood asked.   
  
Snape shot a look of pure hatred to the new professor and turned back to the Headmaster. "As you may remember from when his father was a student here, the Malfoy line is part Veela."   
  
"Yes, Snape, we've deduced that," Thorgood said. "However, that does not excuse his behavior. I've known many Veela and part Veela who acted much better than this boy did."   
  
"Part Veela?" Dumbledore mused. "I had forgotten about that. It also seems he is now fixated on our young Mr. Potter here."   
  
"Yes," sneered Snape. "It always seems to come down to Potter."   
  
"Oh, be happy, at the end of the year I'll graduate and leave the castle, and we won't have to see each other ever again," Harry snapped at the Potions Master.   
  
"What a joyous day that will be," Snape said.   
  
Professor McGonagall stepped in between them and said, "Nothing is going to be resolved tonight, so why don't we get some rest and discuss this later?"   
  
With that, she directed Harry back to Gryffindor tower. Naturally, almost the entire house was waiting up to hear what had happened in the dungeons tonight.   
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry was calmly eating when Parvati arrived. She sat down beside him, causing him to breathe more quickly. Parvati giggled, and began to eat her own breakfast. The pair ate in silence, occasionally exchanging looks and smiling at each other.   
  
Harry waited for Parvati to finish and he asked, "Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Parvati smiled at him and said, "Yes I am Harry."  
  
Harry let out his arm to her and she took and together they began to walk out the Great Hall and on their way to the village. As they were leaving Harry heard Ginny say, "Thank Merlin that was over, they were getting sickening."  
  
Later that night, Harry laid in bed thinking over the wonderful day he had with Parvati. He remembered window shopping together, having lunch and a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, walking down the lanes of the ancient village hand in hand. It had been the best day Harry could remember having in a very long time.   
  
Soon Harry's thoughts began to shift from the day with her to Parvati herself. How smooth her skin was, how lovely she looked, how sweet she felt when he kissed her good night. At these thoughts, Harry's hand slowly began to work its way down from his smooth chest, over his flat stomach and inched itself under the waistband of his Muggle boxers.   
  
Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he began to imagine Parvati, her beauty, her smell… "Parvati," he whispered to himself, and he began to do something he had done many times before. However, since this time was spontaneous, Harry forgot to cast a silencing charm around his bed.   
  
Soon Harry was breathing heavy, and then he let out a small moan. The whole time his eyes were closed and all he sees is her. A bright smile covers Harry's face as he continues. He is very happy.   
  
Silently, he slipped his boxers down past his hips, freeing himself for the task at hand. The more he thought of her the more he moaned, and this time he was a little louder. He didn't notice, as his thoughts were elsewhere.   
  
Suddenly, the hangings of Harry's bed were thrust open and Ron was standing there, looking worried. "Harry, are you alright? Are you having a dream again?"   
  
Harry's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped in horror. His best friend in the world has just caught him in a rather compromising position.   
  
Ron sputtered and hurriedly closed the hangings, plunging Harry once again into darkness.   
  
From the outside of his bed hangings Harry heard Ron say, "Sorry about that, mate."   
  
Harry was still breathing hard, but the mood had definitely been broken.   
  
"Ah, Harry? We're never gonna mention this again, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Ron," Harry said. He turned over in bed and buried his head under his pillow, completely humiliated.   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Harry get around to putting Draco in a lot of humilating detentions and taking points off of Slytherin? Harry doesn't want to be the only stand-out? DADA's the one class that spooks the Slytherin? Is Harry allowed to assign detention? Will Draco get the beginnings of don't "Piss of Potter"?  
  
Answer - Athena honey, after this chapter, Harry's got bigger problems than putting Malfoy in detention. :) Actually, it was Fudge who really pissed him off, not Malfoy.   
  
TuxedoMac wrote of corse i don't want to be told. its one of those things you whine about being told but you really don't want to cuz you know it will be a nice surpize. what i was wating to see was how harrys 1st class teaching went and you just made it into a nice cliffie. i do like how you are working with Parvati since we know ( or at least those that read your previos fic) what happens with her and harry.  
  
Answer - Well, as you've just read, it wasn't really a cliffie. Since we've already seen Harry's teaching style in the first fic, I didn't see a need to continue it in this one, besides it's not really part of them main story.  
  
kensai2 wrote some very naughty things  
  
Answer - You are in a very deep need of a very cold shower dude  
  
Makalani Astral wrote I do like this story. I'm sure you want to kill but but still no Veela! sorry-lately have been impatient with stories, probably b/c have been reading them too much.  
  
Answer - Okay, here it is Mr.-I-can't-wait or is it Ms.-I-can't-wait? There were other things that I had to set up before the Veela came into play. If you wanted a run of the mill Veela story, there are tons out there.  
  
Tynkerbell wrote interesting I suspect harry will have a few problems with the younger children. because at that age I liked 2 test new teachers ;) and it would be interrestin to see how he gets them 2 respect him as teacher not just as the boy who lived. lol hm just relishing in the memory i have of my band teacher challenging another student who kept playing when he wasnt suppossed 2 a dule she played piano himself bass. sorri this was long! good luck!  
  
Answer - At this point the story will focus more on Harry and Draco and the Veela thing rather than Harry being a teacher. I was accused of that too much in the last story. :)  
  
Tanydwr wrote umm, I'm kind of forgetful. Is Thorgood the name of the vamp in Honeychurch as well? Is that it? Or do they know each other or something? I mean, I'm pretty sure it's the same guy, but there you go. Let me guess, the girls are impressed by something that has nothing to do with vampire-ness and everything to do with hormones?   
  
Answer - The vampire from Honeychurch is/will be Mauricio Guenzel, a seductive gay vampire from Spain. Prof. Denholm Thorgood is a masculine vampire from England. Vampires are seductive across the board, it's how they feed. 


	9. Parvati Makes Her Move

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"Ah, Harry, we're never gonna mention this again, right?"  
  
"Yeah Ron." Harry says and turns over in bed completely humiliated.  
  
Chapter Nine – Parvati Makes Her Move  
  
Bright and early at breakfast Sunday morning, Professor McGonagall went up to Harry and asked, "Potter, if you have a moment I would like to talk to you about a new project I would like you to take part in."  
  
Harry was immediately intrigued, and followed his head of house up to her office.  
  
"Potter, I've been thinking about what happened last Friday evening," she began. "I think it would be in your best interests to learn to transform into another animagus animal, in addition to your panther form."  
  
Stunned, Harry just looked at her. Finally, he said, "I thought you said that having more than one animagus form was impossible, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall gave him a small smile and said, "Normally it is, but with the way you seem to do the impossible on a daily basis, I think you could probably do it."  
  
Harry smiled back her, knowing that he had just received the highest praise from his stern professor.  
  
"Since your first form is feline, like my own, it might be easier if you attempt to transform into another feline form."  
  
"You mean like a lion or a tiger?" he asked.  
  
"Actually Potter, I was thinking a bit smaller. Something like this…" and then she transformed into her form of a tabby cat.  
  
Harry looked at the cat and asked, "Do you really think I could do it?"  
  
Upon resuming human form, she looked at him said, "It would, for the most part, be similar to your current transformation, with a size change and a few facial modifications. But to answer your question, yes, I think you can do it. I also thought it might help you hide from Mr. Malfoy, as he is being released from the infirmary this morning."  
  
Harry made a face and asked, "Is he still under the impression that he is going to get his way concerning what happened last Friday night?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," McGonagall said sympathetically.  
  
"I have Magical Law and Charms with him tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long day isn't it?"  
  
"If I were a betting person Mr. Potter, I would call that a safe bet."  
  
Then Harry frowned.  
  
Later in the evening, Harry was sitting at his desk, grading exam papers from his second year Ravenclaw / Slytherin class, when someone knocked on his door. He was almost afraid to answer, thinking it might be a love starved male Veela. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry grasped his wand tightly and said, "Come in."  
  
Parvati Patil entered the office and stood in the doorway. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and put his wand back into its holster. Smiling at her, he said, "Hi."  
  
Parvati took out her wand and performed a locking spell on the office Door, turning back to Harry with a smile. Confused, but not worried, as she is his girlfriend, Harry cocked an eyebrow at her curiously. Then she took off her outer robe and let it pool at her feet, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. Needless to say, Harry would have blushed if he had enough blood in his face to do so. He didn't though, as it all seemed to have traveled to another part of his body moments before.   
  
Soon she crossed the small space between them and sat on Harry's lap, nibbling seductively at his neck. Harry wasn't sure what to do, but finally instinct kicked in and his hands were soon all over her luscious, smooth, delicious body. He began to moan wantonly into her mouth as he snogged her purposefully. Parvati began to pull Harry's robes off of his shoulders, and her hands began to explore his body as his were exploring hers. As she traced over his muscular, Quidditch hardened body, she peeled a layer of clothing from it, revealing smooth skin barely covering hard muscle. He breathed deeply, inhaling her intoxicating scent. She had recently bathed, and the lingering smell of lavender oil on her skin drove him wild.   
  
Soon she had him equally as naked as she was, and attempted to drag him onto the desk with her. He resisted with a smile, picking up his wand and pointing it at a blank spot in the wall while muttering a password. Nothing happened, so he tried it again - and again, nothing happened. Finally, he yelled the password, and a secret door swung open with a resounding thud. Parvati giggled at him as he picked her up and carried her into the private quarters behind the office.   
  
As they passed through the sitting room, Harry dropped his wand on a Table. Continuing on into the bedroom, he took her to the bed and gently laid her on it. In a breathy voice, Harry asked, "Much better than my desk, don't you think?"  
  
Parvati giggled at him playfully and nodded 'yes.'  
  
Together they pulled up the covers and slid in under them, with Harry on top of the beautiful girl. Harry knew this is how it should be and thought, 'This must be what love feels like.'  
  
"Parvati?"   
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"There's something I want you to know, before we do anything," Harry said, with a slight hesitation. "I've never done this before, and I want you to know how much… how much…"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
Then a voice in the back of Harry's mind was screaming, 'Say it you Idiot! She wants you, it's okay to say it!'  
  
Harry gulped, and whispered to her, "I love you, Parvati."  
  
Harry didn't notice the tears in her eyes, as he was too busy looking away, feeling as if his love wasn't good enough to give to anyone. Parvati was thrilled, as she hadn't been sure, but now she knew for a fact that he did love her.  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
He instantly looked back into her eyes for confirmation, and he found it. Utterly happy for the first time in his life, Harry almost cried. Instead, he leaned down and claimed her mouth once more, falling completely into the wonderful feelings that were stirring deep inside him.  
  
"Ah, Parvati? One more thing…"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Did you take that certain potion girls take to… ah, well, you know?"  
  
Parvati giggled again and said, ""Yes, I did, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and then he… well I think we all know what he did next, so let's give them a bit of privacy, shall we?  
  
Several hours later, Harry woke and realized he was not in his bed, nor was he in his room. After a few moments, he also realized that he was not wearing anything and he was not alone. Suddenly, the memories of a few hours ago came flooding back into his mind, and he smiled. He smiled like he had never smiled before in his young life. For the first time, he was truly happy.  
  
As Harry sat up, he decided to watch Parvati sleep. He couldn't help thinking to himself, 'She is amazingly beautiful, and she wanted me.' Harry smiled again as he watched the moonlight dance on her perfect skin.  
  
Moments later, Parvati began to stir. Her eyes flickered open, and she looked right into two emerald orbs and she also smiled.  
  
"Hi." He whispered to her and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Hi," She said to him seductively, but then her voice faltered. She said, "We need to get back to the tower."  
  
Harry groaned in displeasure, because he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to get up, and he really didn't want her to put her clothes back on. So he slid his hand over her stomach and began to gently tickle her belly button, as his lips slid down from her shoulder and onto her perfectly shaped breast. He began to lick her salty skin seductively.  
  
Parvati moaned with pleasure and gave in to Harry's mischievousness, allowing her fingers to find their way through his hair. She knew she had to get back to her dormitory before Hermione discovered that she hadn't spent the night in her own bed, but she so wanted to stay there with Harry.  
  
Finally Parvati, in an uncharacteristic move, stopped Harry and got out of bed. Harry, of course, protested with a groan. (It was a manly groan, obviously, and not a girly whine. That's what he told himself, anyway.) However, he too crawled out of bed and retrieved his robes and wand. Once they were both suitably dressed, the couple began their journey back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
After they had given the password and entered the common room, Harry took Parvati into his arms once more and kissed her. Not a goodnight kiss, but an 'I love you' kiss, and then they each went their separate ways up to their dormitories.   
  
Up in his dorm room, he found everyone one else was asleep already. It was well after midnight, after all. Harry quickly shed his clothes and crawled into bed, falling sound asleep within moments. He had completely forgotten to practice his Occlumency meditations, but had he realized it, he wouldn't have cared.  
  
However, unknown to neither Harry nor Parvati, a certain blonde Slytherin was awake in his dormitory, deep in the dungeons. He was seething with anger and hatred. Somebody had taken what was his, and he wanted blood!  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of the other boys getting ready for the new day. Well, all except Ron, who was actually harder to get out of bed than Harry. Still half asleep, Harry crawled out of bed and attempted to make his way to the bathroom without opening his eyes or truly waking up just yet. He was succeeding fairly well until Seamus stopped him.  
  
"Harry, where did you get those marks on your back?"  
  
Harry stopped cold. His eyes flew open, and he said, "What marks?"  
  
"The ones that look like some girl clawed her way through your skin as you shagged her senseless," Seamus replied with a wicked grin.  
  
At the sound of that, Ron opened his hangings and blearily said, "Who's shagging Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, but there are three large scratches on Harry's back that he forgot to heal last night." Seamus grinned further.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry protested, and went to continue to the bathroom.  
  
"Really, Harry?" Seamus asked, "Because you don't usually walk around in front of us naked like this, like you hadn't found your knickers afterward and forgot to put a fresh pair on when you came in last night."  
  
"Wha…" Harry began, and then realized that Seamus was quite correct. He was naked. Harry started to cover himself, but decided that the damage was already done. He just grabbed his towel and shower kit and went on to the bathroom with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
Grinning even further, Seamus called out to his retreating form, "By the way, nice arse."  
  
When Harry and Ron came down to the common room to meet up with the girls for breakfast, he found almost every girl and a few of the boys waiting for him. They all had looks of utter fascination of their faces, including Hermione.  
  
Harry looked to Ron, who only shrugged. He had no clue what was going on either.  
  
"What?" he asked the assembled group.  
  
Colin was standing in the front of the crowd with a look that Harry couldn't quite place. His eyes were as round as dinner plates, and his jaw was dropping open so wide that Hagrid's hut could have fit inside.  
  
Being the bold Weasley that she is, Ginny strode up to Harry and asked, "So, is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is there a broomstick between your legs?"  
  
Ron turned bright red from head to toe and Harry groaned. 'This is what they're waiting for?' he thought.  
  
At that same moment Seamus and Dean came down the stairs. Seamus, being ever so helpful, decided to answer for his friend. "Yeah, Ginny, it's huge. I've shared a dorm room with him for years, and I can tell you, it's the biggest one I've ever seen. It almost needs its own dorm room!"  
  
Harry looked over to Parvati, who mouthed, "Sorry" to him.  
  
Beginning to feel like a sideshow attraction, Harry said, "Let's go eat, I'm starved."  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Anthor's Notes: I would also like to thank Mindfunk for being by lovely beta, if it weren't for her you woul dbe reading typo's, skipped words and bad grammer. Love ya toots!  
  
TuxedoMac wrote ya but ya might have thought of doing somthing different or so. mabey somthing new he tryed and it did not work so hes like not going to do that again. Now i like how you did the whole cofantation with draco after he came into his own like that. i was wondering if it was going to be the day after when he saw harry or somthing else that happened. thats about all from me.  
  
Answer - Dude, I couldn't deviate too much, I had already established this is what happened in Honeychurch Institute of Magic.  
  
athenakitty wrote Why did Dumbledore allow a Hogsmeade trip for this weekend? Will Thorgood teach Harry the trick? When will Hermione help Harry? Will Fudgie be an arse? Is Harry going to learn more hexes, spells, etc to get Voldie and shoo Draco away?  
  
Answer - you'll have to wait and see about Fudge. Hermione will always help Harry! Harry is always learning things.   
  
Tanydwr wrote Told you I was forgetful. Good grief, this is going to be funny! That's just how I react to things. Poor Harry. And Malfoy, oh yuck! Bestiality? I'm still trying to work out whether it's worse than necraphilia or not. Gross!  
  
Answer - Harry didn't actually do it, Malfoy just suggested it. Please, give me some credit here. :) 


	10. The Veela Then Makes His Move

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Beginning to feel like a sideshow attraction, Harry said, "Let's go eat, I'm starved."  
  
Chapter Ten – The Veela Then Makes His Move  
  
As Harry and Ron were exiting the Gryffindor common room, they ran right into the last person Harry wanted to see that day: Draco Malfoy. This was not your normal, everyday Draco Malfoy, who smirked coolly as he strutted around the school, flanked by his two bodyguard goons, Crabbe and Goyle. No, this was a lone, love starved, part Veela who was seething with barely contained anger.   
  
"You shagged the bitch, didn't you?" Draco demanded to know, through clenched teeth.   
  
"Who I shag or don't shag is NOT any of your business Malfoy!" Harry spat back at him, as his hand moved to grip his wand.   
  
Ron, who had also drawn his wand, said to the angry Veela, "Why don't you be a nice little Slytherin and slink back off to your dungeons and leave us alone?"   
  
Malfoy was about to retort when the painting of the Fat Lady opened and several more Gryffindors came out, including Parvati. Once Malfoy had caught her scent, he began to seethe even more.   
  
"There's the bitch now!" Malfoy bellowed at her. "I don't know what you see in her common, plain appearance, Harry. Can't you see she's just using you for your fame?"   
  
Parvati blanched at the pure hatred in the Slytherin's voice. Lavender pulled her friend back as Dean, Seamus and Neville stepped forward and blocked Malfoy's view of her. The boys, following Harry and Ron's lead, drew out their wands, just in case. However, being Head Girl, Hermione was not about to allow her fellow housemates get into any kind of trouble this morning.   
  
"Malfoy," she said, "What is the meaning of this? Parvati has done nothing to you."   
  
"YES! SHE! HAS!" exploded Malfoy. "She's dared to touch what is mine. Her scent is all over him and his is all over her. It's disgusting."   
  
"Like being with you would be something to strive for?" Harry snarled.   
  
"Actually, if you had half a brain in your head, you'd know it would be." Malfoy purred at him. "You are mine, and I always take care of what's mine."   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and glanced over to Hermione. "He's running hot and cold this morning, isn't he?"   
  
"Shut up, Weasel!" Malfoy spat at him.   
  
"Malfoy!" Harry growled through gritted teeth at the blond, who didn't cower a bit.   
  
"Get rid of her Harry, or I'll do it for you," Malfoy said seductively, turning on his Veela charm. That made most of the Gryffindors go a bit off their normal behavior. In fact, everyone but Harry was now looking at Malfoy with lust in their eyes, including Parvati.   
  
"Nice try, Malfoy, but your Veela… whatever it is, doesn't work on me."   
  
Malfoy scowled. Unfortunately for Harry's little girlfriend, he was going to have to do this the hard way.   
  
"Fine," he spat, pulling out his wand and attempting to hex Parvati. However, before he could get off a spell, Harry stepped in between them with his wand pointed right at Malfoy's face.   
  
"Don't even think about it!" Harry spat, as the crowd around them came out of their lust filled stupor.   
  
Malfoy looked murderous as Harry said, "Everyone, get Parvati out of here while I deal with him."   
  
Ron and Hermione stayed behind with Harry, while the remainder of the Gryffindors formed a huddle around Parvati to keep her from the Slytherin, and hustled her away.   
  
"This isn't over, Potter, not by a long shot."   
  
Harry smirked and said, "Your seductive abilities leave something to be desired, Malfoy. You might want to work on them a bit."   
  
"You want me to be more seductive then?" Malfoy said, once again purring like a cat.   
  
Harry blanched for a moment. "That's not what I meant and you know it."   
  
Malfoy smirked. "Alright then, lets not fight about it. It's getting late and I want to have breakfast. Why don't we go down to the Great Hall and eat before our first class starts for the day?"   
  
"What a good idea," Hermione said, as she and Ron quickly got on each side of Harry, so Malfoy couldn't attempt to mate with him again. Then the four walked down to the Great Hall in silence.   
  
As breakfast was ending, Harry stood from his seat next to Parvati and bent down to give her a kiss before he, Ron and Hermione began their trek up to the Magical Law classroom. As the trio reached the doors of the Great Hall, they heard a commotion at the Gryffindor table. Turning around, Harry saw Malfoy cursing Parvati.   
  
"How dare you touch what is MINE!" the Veela screamed, and performed a very nasty dark hex on her.   
  
Harry threw down his rucksack and drew out his wand as he ran over to them. However, several of the teachers beat him to it. Professors Snape and McGonagall were dealing with Malfoy as Professor Flitwick tended to Parvati, with Professor Sprout's aid.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall bellowed. "What were you thinking? That will be fifty points from Slytherin and you are going straight up to the Headmaster's office this minute!"   
  
"Surely, Professor, fifty points is a bit much to take when he is incapable of controlling his actions due to Potter's neglect," Snape sneered at her, as he held Malfoy back.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy is more than capable of controlling his emotions and actions; he is simply choosing not to do so. Also, this is hardly Professor Potter's fault," McGonagall retorted back to him, making sure to emphasize the words 'professor' and 'Potter', which she knew would annoy the potions master to no end.   
  
During the ensuing argument, Parvati was hurriedly taken away to the infirmary, partly to see Madame Pomphrey for treatment, but mostly to get her away from Malfoy. Harry was livid with Malfoy, and was about to do something about it when he was stopped.   
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be Potter?" Snape said menacingly, which earned him a stomped foot from his favorite student.   
  
"Don't speak to him that way," Malfoy spat to his head of house.   
  
Professor Nayland walked down the aisle and put a hand on Harry's Shoulder, saying, "Why don't we let them work this out, and we'll head up to class."   
  
Before Harry could say anything, Ron and Hermione each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up the stairs to their first lesson.   
  
After Magical Law that morning, Harry rushed off to the Charms Classroom He was anxious to see Parvati and make sure she was all right. He had worried over her all morning when Malfoy never showed up for class. Ron and Hermione had a difficult time keeping up with him as he sprinted through the halls and into the classroom.   
  
"Parvati," he breathed as he saw her.   
  
She smiled as she looked up and saw him standing before her. "Yes Harry, I'm fine."   
  
"I never said you weren't," he said defensively.   
  
"I know, but you have on that 'I need to save the world' look that you are so well known for."   
  
Harry just stood there and looked at her, defeated, as his fellow seventh years snickered at him.   
  
After Professor Flitwick dismissed the class for lunch, Harry and Parvati walked down to the Great Hall holding hands. Malfoy still hadn't shown up for any classes, and Harry had a very silly look on his face as he fantasized about the Slytherin.   
  
Hermione saw that look and asked, "Harry, what are you thinking about?"   
  
"Malfoy."   
  
Several people shot him shocked glances, as Ron said, "Mate, don't tell me that Veela attraction thing he's got going on is finally working on you."   
  
Harry laughed and squeezed Parvati's hand. "No, Ron, I was actually fantasizing about him being expelled."   
  
"Harry," Hermione scolded, "You shouldn't think such things."   
  
Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at the Head Girl as if she were mental.   
  
"What?"   
  
During lunch, Harry and Parvati were happily making a spectacle of themselves in front of the entire student body. If Harry wasn't stealing kisses from her, they were feeding each other or they were silently gazing into each other's eyes. They got quite a few snickers from their fellow students, and a sullen glare from Colin Creevey. Colin wasn't happy with Harry's new relationship, as he had been mooning over him since first year. His crush was so intense that it had even outlasted Ginny's. Colin was about to say something scathing to Harry and Parvati when Pansy Parkinson beat him to it.   
  
Unnoticed by many of the Gryffindors, who were busy watching Harry, Pansy and a few of her Slytherin cronies, including Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, had marched themselves over to where Harry was seated. Pansy barely drew breath as she began to bellow at the Boy who Lived.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POOR DRAKEY-POO POTTER? IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S ACTING THIS WAY!"   
  
'Drakey-poo?' Ron mouthed to Hermione.   
  
Harry just stared at her blankly for a moment before he realized what she was talking about; he had been kissing Parvati again when he was interrupted and was still a bit dazed.   
  
"My fault?" he asked incredibly. "How exactly is it my fault that he's going around acting like a great prat?"   
  
"It has to be your fault," Zabini spat, as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. "He was acting normal until his birthday party, and then you did something to him."   
  
"You called that a birthday party? That was a scene from a Muggle pornographic film! I've never seen so many naked people writhing on the floor like that in my entire life," Harry responded.   
  
"Really?" asked Seamus in awe. He had heard rumors of those kinds of parties in Slytherin, but never knew if they were true or not.   
  
"Yeah, it's true," Harry responded to Seamus, before turning back to the Slytherins. "Parkinson, if you want him so badly, you're more than welcome to him. I wouldn't have him under any circumstances whatsoever. Feel free to have him at your leisure."   
  
Pansy looked at him, almost in shock. No one had ever not wanted Draco Malfoy before, it just wasn't heard of. Just who did this boy think he was by not wanting her little Drakey-poo?   
  
"You are such a lying bastard!" Pansy bellowed. She slapped Harry across the face before storming off with her classmates back to the Slytherin table.   
  
Harry rubbed his jaw and said, "Come on everyone, let's go ahead down to class."   
  
As everyone piled into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry and Parvati took seats next to one another and continued their quest to be as cute (and nauseating as Ginny put it) as possible. You're only in love for the first time once, after all.   
  
As per usual, Professor Thorgood made his grand entrance into the classroom in a cloud of mist and vapor, robes billowing behind him. Most of the girls, and a few of the guys, were all staring at the handsome man lustily. Parvati was among the gawkers.   
  
"Parvati?" Harry said, with a little irritation.   
  
"Yes, Harry?" she replied, without taking her eyes off of the vampire.   
  
Harry gritted his teeth for a moment and said, "Must you always stare at Thorgood like that? He's just a guy like any other."   
  
"She can't help it, Harry. It's how vampires feed. They attract their victims with their sexuality, and then in an intimate moment they feed." Hermione said all of this in a very matter of fact manner, even though she herself kept glancing up to their teacher. She continued, "I mean, look at Ron - even he is caught up in the attraction of the vampire's call."   
  
Harry looked over to his best mate, and indeed, he was also looking at the vampire professor, obviously trying not to look but failing to stop himself.   
  
"Hermione, is there something wrong with me? I don't feel the attraction to Professor Thorgood, and I definitely don't feel one to Malfoy, even when he uses his Veela pheromones. You don't think that I'm incapable of feeling lust, do you?"   
  
"Harry, please. After what Parvati told us this morning, I'd say you are more than capable of feeling lust."   
  
Harry blushed from head to toe. This was not information he wanted floating around the Hogwarts gossipmongers. "People aren't going to think that I've done anything different with her, are they?" he asked worriedly.   
  
"If they do, they're going to want you to do it to them as well," Hermione said with a giggle.   
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy came into the classroom. He took his place with the other Slytherins, and began to stare at Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes at the Veela and took out his parchment and quill to take notes from today's lecture.   
  
Half way though the class period, Harry was answering a question that Thorgood had asked, earning Gryffindor five points in the bargain. He turned to look at Parvati, expecting a smile in reward for his efforts, but he found she was staring at Malfoy lustily. Annoyed, Harry turned to Hermione, and discovered that she and Ron were doing the same thing. In fact, with the exception of Harry and Professor Thorgood, the entire class was now staring wantonly at the Prince of Slytherin.   
  
"Professor?" Harry asked, wanting to know if he had any idea as to what was going on. Professor Thorgood didn't look back at Harry, because he was currently staring at Malfoy with a look that Harry had only seen on one other teacher, Professor Snape. It was the look of loathing that Snape only gave to Harry.   
  
Professor Thorgood answered, "It seems that the selfish little Veela thinks he can disrupt my class with this unholy need to mate with you, Mister Potter."   
  
Harry looked sheepish, and said, "Sorry about that, sir."   
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's his." At that, the vampire walked over the Veela and slammed his fist on Malfoy's desk, leaving an impression of his fist in the wood. "Mr. Malfoy, I would thank you to keep your mind on today's lesson and not on other students in the classroom!" Thorgood bellowed. "This will cost you thirty points from Slytherin and a night's detention with me!"   
  
Malfoy looked livid, which broke his hold on the other students. Then his face softened into a smirk as he tried it again, this time aiming his pull directly at the teacher.   
  
Professor Thorgood smiled at him and said, "Nice try, Malfoy, but Veela pheromones don't work on vampires."   
  
Malfoy's face fell and he was about to retort with something scathing when the teacher beat him to it.   
  
"Also, twenty more points will be taken from Slytherin for your attempt at seducing a teacher, and you now have two night's detention with me. Care to go for three?"   
  
Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.   
  
"I thought as much," Professor Thorgood said, and went back to his lecture.   
  
When class was over, the students began to gather their things and leave. Malfoy bolted from the room as fast as he could. Harry had the impression that he was headed directly to Professor Snape to get his head of house to do something about the vampire's interference in his seduction. Harry chuckled to himself, and started to take Parvati's hand to walk her to her next class when the professor stopped him.   
  
"Potter," he said, "would you stay behind for a moment?"   
  
Harry first looked at Parvati, who nodded, and then looked up and nodded his assent. He kissed her goodbye quickly and approached the professor as his girlfriend left with Lavender.   
  
"I know you have to teach class next period, so I'll try and be brief," Thorgood began. "I know that the Dark Lord has singled you out above all others for some reason or another. I want to help you win against him."   
  
"Of course, sir. That's why I'm in your class."   
  
"No, Potter… Harry. What I mean is that I would like to teach you a few spells that would extremely useful to you when fighting him and his Death Eaters. These spells are extremely dangerous and have terrible side effects if used improperly."   
  
"It's not dark magic, is it sir?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh no, the spells I have in mind aren't dark in nature, but they can be used that way. It's solely the intent of its caster that makes these spells light or dark. I want to tutor you privately if you'll allow it, but I'll warn you now, that the one who casts these spells also becomes their victim. So, I want you to think about it carefully before you accept this knowledge."   
  
Harry looked back at his teacher, stunned. What could this possibly mean?   
  
"Now, you had better get up to the first years, or else they may mutiny on you," Professor Thorgood said with a laugh, and shooed Harry out of his classroom.   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
athenakitty wrote Harry's surprise at McGonagall's idea? Wil Harry be allowed to defend himself? Will Ginny get a howler from Mrs Weasley? Will Ron tell his mother what Ginny said? How fast will Harry learn the sticking charm? Does Hermione know a bit about Veelas? Will Harry find a spell that makes Malfoy sick if he comes within a certain distance? Will someone embarass Seamus? Will Lucius, Bella, Umbridge and Peter die?  
  
Answer - no howlers for Ginny, Weasley's fo have a sense of humor, Harry was surprised because he thought an animagi could have but one form. Have you ever known Hermione to not retreat to the library in search of answers? I don't think Seamus can be embarrassed. As for Lucius, well we do know that he is dead from the HOneychurch story, but you won't find out how for a while yet. :) Peter is in Azkaban, thanks to Snape.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote that is ture. i like how the relation ship is going and then the problems with draco. i also thoght it was good the way you explained his 2nd form i did think myself it was imposoble but hey its magic anything can happen.  
  
Answer - Forgive me, but what is this word..."Ture"? I'm not sure how to take this review due to this word. Sorry.  
  
Peak of Truimph wrote hehehehehehehe, being a male and all sex has alwasy and will always have a special place in my ...ergh...heart? nicely done, but I thought old harry was just flatterd at beign fancied, saying tht dredded four letter word is a bit quick i reakon, though i have the feeling from exprince tht after sex one must find a way to thank the one who gave them so much...fun.  
  
Answer - Only a man would say this. :) This was Harry VERY first time ever, didn't you say it on your first time? Or is it only girls and gay boys?  
  
Tanydwr wrote I know Harry didn't do it! He isn't that gross! Malfoy's just a freak, if you ask me. As for Harry and Parvati... Oo er! I guess they were pleased! I can't believe what Ginny ask Harry though! And Seamus! Good grief, that boy needs a cold shower! Anyway, keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - Have you ever known a Weasley to be bashful when asking a question of that nature? As for Seamus' shower, wait, it's coming. :) 


	11. Halloween

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"Now you had better get up to the first years, or else they may mutiny on you." Professor Thorgood said with a laugh and shooed Harry out of his classroom.  
  
Chapter Eleven – Halloween  
  
For the next couple of weeks, Harry had several incidents with Malfoy and his attempts to either seduce the Gryffindor or kill Parvati. Throughout that entire time, Harry thought long and hard about Thorgood's proposal to teach him the spells that could help him defeat Voldemort. Harry had often asked himself, 'What would the side effects be to having this knowledge? Would I become as evil as Voldemort?'  
  
As Harry was plagued with doubts about the responsibility that this new knowledge provided him, he also began to get excited about the upcoming Halloween feast. He had promised Parvati that they could use the staff quarters behind his office again, if she wanted. He had spent some time, with Dobby's help, fixing the rooms up to be quite nice and cozy.   
  
So, it was with many thoughts swirling through his head that Harry made his way down to the dungeons to meet with Professor Thorgood.   
  
"Professor?" Harry asked as he knocked on the vampire's office door.   
  
Thorgood looked up from grading essays and smirked. "Come on in, Professor."   
  
Harry smiled as he came in and took a seat across from his teacher. "I don't think I count as a professor, sir."   
  
"According to your students and Minerva, I think that you qualify just fine. In fact, she seems to think that you should be called 'Professor' all the time. Well, at least that's what she says whenever Severus is in the room." This got just the reaction Thorgood was hoping for, as Harry began to laugh at the thought of Snape having to hear 'Professor Potter' in the staff room all the time.   
  
Once Harry had straightened out his face again, he looked at his teacher and said, "Sir? I've been thinking about your proposal very carefully, and I don't think that I am up to the challenge of learning these dangerous spells. What if I use them incorrectly and end up just like Voldemort? I'd rather be dead."   
  
"Harry, I understand, truly I do. These are indeed dangerous spells, especially the Charm of Making. It's because of that spell that I ended up becoming a vampire," said Thorgood thoughtfully.   
  
"The spell turned you into a vampire?"   
  
Thorgood smiled, "Not exactly. I was turned into a vampire by the normal means. However, it was the timing of my turning and when I used the Charm of Making that makes me now realize just how it affected me, as well as the one at whom I cast it."   
  
Harry sat there for a moment, not sure if he should be intrigued or confused; however, Professor Thorgood must have sensed this, as he began to tell his tale.   
  
"You know, Harry, you are very wise to question your ability to handle this knowledge. I wish I had been as smart as you when I was given the chance to learn these kinds of spells, and I was a grown man with a family at the time. You see, back before I became a vampire, I was a part of a band of wizards and witches that was fighting a dark wizard named Vresserick and his minions."   
  
"Vresserick? I think I remember that name from History of Magic, but that would make you..." Harry said, trailing off as he realized that there was no polite way to call someone extremely old.   
  
"Yes, I am quite aware of my age, Harry." The vampire chuckled. "As I was saying, when the final battle came between the forces of the light and the dark, I used the Charm of Making to defeat him. I used it to eternally imprison him in a cocoon of living stone as his punishment, without realizing that I was condemning myself to eternal damnation as well. When I learned of what I had done by using that charm, I was surprised that I too wasn't encased in living stone for all eternity."   
  
Harry was listening to the story intently, and asked, "Why weren't you, sir?"   
  
"Well, I didn't pick the stone cocoon specifically as his punishment. I was merely trying to defeat Vresserick and it seems that being encased in living stone for eternity was his idea of eternal damnation. The Charm of Making uses the victim's idea of eternal damnation to exact punishment on that person. but as a consequence, the caster suffers the same fate. That was what I condemned him and myself to that day: eternal damnation."   
  
"So your idea of eternal damnation was becoming a vampire? Why a vampire? Why not a werewolf or some other dark creature?"   
  
Thorgood sat back in this chair and looked pensive for a moment before answering. "Because, vampires are practically immortal and outlive everyone they ever loved. At that time, all vampires were ruthlessly hunted to destruction, and some of them gave themselves up willingly, begging to be destroyed rather than live like that, hunted and alone."   
  
"So, you had to watch as your entire family grew old and died before you, as you never aged and were hated just for existing?"   
  
"Yes, that was my eternal damnation," admitted Thorgood. "Three days after we defeated Vresserick, I met a man named Barnabus Dalan. He turned out to be a vampire from the days of the old Roman Empire, and he… well, he seduced me. However, instead of just feasting on me, Dalan took me to his bed and kept my alive as his pet. Some time later, Dalen in a fit of drunkenness, created a small wound on his arm and dripped his blood into my mouth. I tried not to drink of his blood knowing what would happen, but I was unable to keep from it. To this day I do not believe he would have normally behaved that way, if not for the Charm of Making sealing my fate."  
  
Harry sat there with his eyes about to pop out of his head. One of his favorite teachers just confided in him a painful secret. He felt honored, and more importantly, hearing his professor's story had convinced him that he shouldn't learn these spells. However, curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "I didn't know you were gay?"   
  
Thorgood smiled at that question. It amused him that after hearing his confession, that was the first thing Harry could think to ask. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think that all vampires seem to be bisexual to some degree. It's necessary when feeding. I'm sure you've noticed that some of your heterosexual male classmates have been looking at me in a certain way."   
  
Laughing, Harry said, "Yeah, I have, but I think I've noticed it more when you make my girlfriend stare than when my mates do it."   
  
Thorgood gave a small laugh and continued. "After my wife died, I didn't have a relationship again for over a hundred years, and even then it took me a while to allow myself to live or love again. But to answer your question, I have had lovers of both genders. My current lover is living in Spain right now. I wish you could meet him; you'd like him. His name is Mauricio Guenzel."   
  
"Is there some reason why I couldn't meet him?"   
  
"Well, as long as Voldemort is back he won't return to England. In fact, we had a huge row about before I left Spain to take this post. He didn't want me to come. He thinks I'll be killed or worse."   
  
Harry sighed and said, "Yeah."   
  
"No pressure of course, Professor Potter."   
  
After his meeting with Thorgood, Harry went back to his office in order to get some grading done. He had fallen behind in his reading of the second year essays due to his Quiddtich practice and Head Boy duties, and he wanted to get a chunk of them out of the way before the feast.   
  
After countering the wards and locking spells he had placed on his office, Harry entered to find the most beautiful white lily suspended above his desk, sparkling in the light from the doorway. It was breathtaking to behold. Walking over to his desk, he watched as the flower turned to always face him, and he saw that there was a card that came with it. Harry picked it up, opened it and read it.   
  
My dearest Harry,   
  
By now you have found this small token of my love for you. Don't worry, it's not been jinxed to explode or to harm the Patil girl that you seem to be so fond of. No, this is in tribute to your dearly departed mother. She gave her life so that you could live, and for that I am grateful beyond words. I honor her and her sacrifice more than words can express.   
  
Please keep it to remind you that I am a kind and loving person, even though I don't show it very often. It has been charmed to stay alive and sparkling as long as you live, so that you will always know its continuing beauty.   
  
Yours eternally,   
  
Draco  
  
For a moment, Harry allowed himself to be touched by the sentiment of the flower and the card. However, he soon came to his senses and told himself, 'If it were anyone else but Draco Malfoy, I think I might be able to believe it.' However, the lily was beautiful, and Harry took it into the sitting room behind the office. He placed it on one of the tables, where it sparkled brilliantly.   
  
Going back to his desk, Harry tackled that stack of essays.   
  
Later that night, after Harry had completed most of the essays, he returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Parvati waiting for him.   
  
"I'm sorry, Parvati. I was grading and lost track of the time," apologized Harry upon seeing her.   
  
She smiled at him and said, "It's alright Harry. Why don't you go up to your dorm and change and then you can walk me down to the Great Hall for the feast."   
  
Harry looked at her, confused as to why he needed to change, but before he could say anything Harry felt Ron and Neville tug him from both sides. They marched him purposefully up the stairs, leaving a gaggle of girls giggling below them.   
  
"Do I stink or something tonight?" Harry asked his mates.   
  
"Of course not, Harry," replied Neville as he pulled Harry's robe off his shoulders.   
  
"Yeah, mate, we think you're the best," said Ron from where he was bent over Harry's trunk, digging out a clean shirt.   
  
Harry stopped them for a moment and said, "You know, I took a shower after practice today and put on clean clothes, so what is this about?"   
  
Ron drew breath and said, "Hermione told us that you have to look extra good tonight. She said something about you and Parvati doing something special together." Ron drew breath again as Neville chuckled at them. Ron continued explaining as he rummaged in Harry's trunk for his good belt. "Since you're probably going to be doing this special thing naked, I agree with you. I think that you look fine, but for some reason girls like to see a bloke's nicest clothes crumpled on the floor beside them."   
  
Seamus and Dean walked into the dorm room just as Ron said that, and they stopped dead. They looked at each other for a moment before Seamus turned to Ron and asked, "Is there something you'd like to tell us about you and our well read Head Girl, Ron?"   
  
Ron turned crimson from the top of his head down to his toes at the question, causing the other four boys to burst out laughing. Before anyone could say anything else, Ron marched out of the room and down the stairs to wait with the girls in the common room.   
  
At the feast, the seventh year Gryffindors all sat together enjoying their meal. They had fun talking and remembering the good times they had shared at school. Unfortunately, halfway through the feast Seamus suddenly announced that felt like he was going to be sick. The Irishman told his concerned friends not to worry about him, and that he'd go back to the tower to have a lie down and see if he felt better later.   
  
Harry was watching Seamus leave when Ron said, "Harry, do you remember in our first year when Quirrell came running down the center isle screaming about a troll in the castle?"   
  
Harry and Parvati smiled as Hermione replied, "Remember it? I was the one trapped in with that thing because two dunderheads shoved it into the girls' room and locked the door behind it!"   
  
Ron looked at Harry with a straight face and said, "Wonder who that was, mate?"   
  
All of the seventh years laughed, and a few of the sixth years joined in also.   
  
After the Halloween feast was concluded, Harry walked Parvati back up to Gryffindor Tower with her hand in his. He had wanted to take her directly to the quarters behind his office, but didn't want to seem like a cad about it. He walked her to the tower instead, where she was going to use the excuse of checking on something before he took her for a moonlit stroll through the hallways. Harry escorted Parvati to the staircase leading up to the girls' dormitories and gave her a quick kiss before watching her climb up the stairs.   
  
While Harry was waiting for his girlfriend, he wanted to check on Seamus. He had never returned to the feast, and Harry was a little worried about his friend. Grinning like an idiot from the kiss, Harry turned to his dorm mates and said, "Come on guys, let's go check on Seamus."   
  
A few minutes later, the four boys opened the door to their room at the top of Gryffindor Tower and crept into the room silently, not wanting to disturb Seamus if he was asleep. However, the four boys stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the first moan of pleasure come from inside the hangings of Seamus' bed. They looked at each other with barely contained grins on their faces.   
  
Dean looked at them and mouthed, 'Seamus is getting laid,' which made Ron snicker in amusement.   
  
Then they heard Seamus say, "You have the smoothest skin, luv."   
  
Neville mouthed, 'What do we do?' and Dean slapped Ron on the back and whispered, "You're the prefect, you deal with it," and pushed him towards the bed.   
  
Ron turned back to watch the boys snicker at him. He waited patiently as they all positioned themselves so they could get a good look at who ever was in the bed with Seamus when Ron opened the curtains. Finally, taking a deep breath to keep from laughing, Ron inched up to Seamus's bed and flung the curtains open, revealing two naked teenagers in the midst of thoroughly enjoying each other's company.   
  
"Shite!" chorused almost every boy in the room together.   
  
"Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?" bellowed Seamus in a heavy Irish accent, as he pulled the blanket over the two of them.   
  
Ron didn't answer Seamus. In fact, he, Harry and Dean were all standing there making excellent impressions of goldfish, while Neville stood there smirking at the whole thing.   
  
"What are you smirking at, Longbottom?" demanded Seamus.   
  
"Oh nothing much. Hermione just owes me five galleons," replied Neville, which caused everyone turned to look at him.   
  
"You knew?" Harry asked.   
  
Neville looked very smug now and said, "I suspected, just like I suspected that you were becoming an animagus, Harry."   
  
"You're an animagus, Harry?"   
  
"Yeah, Justin, I am. It's okay, and it's legal, but don't spread it around too much," replied Harry matter of factly.   
  
At this point, Ron and Dean began to laugh uncontrollably, which soon caused Neville and then Harry to join in. Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at them like they were mental.   
  
Finally, Harry got his laughter under control and said, "Come on guys, let's let them have some privacy," and then he herded the others out of the room.   
  
However, before he left with the others, he turned and looked at Justin and said, "Justin, you're a good friend to me, but if you hurt Seamus, be very afraid."   
  
Seamus smiled brightly as he heard the other three yell back, "Yeah, us too!"   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Author's Notes: I really would like to thank my beta, Mindfunk, for her wonderful help (and partial rewrite) editing this story. Thanks Pumpkin.  
  
Author's Notes: I really wanted to thank Papa Thom who helped me out of my writer's block today. He said just the right thing to get me motivated.  
  
Tynkerbell wrote very good. very good chap. sorri feeling british 2day. has seamus come out of the closet about being gay? does dumbeldore know harry's using the office in the classroom as his own private bachelor pad? if so does he care? when will we find out why harry's immune 2 magical creature phermones? is parvati going 2 b able 2 handle the strain on the relationship? how are the teachers going to be able control horny draco? if not how will harry? when will we see hermione and ron 2gether? okies thats all g2g finsih my shakespeare project. cheerio! good luck chap :)  
  
Answer - Seamus is Seamus and is partially out of the closet as you may now realize. As for he 'batchelor pad', please it happened one time and it was spontaneous. You'll find out how he is immune to Draco and Thorgood later. Hermione is already working on the problem, hello this is Hermione. she and Ron, well lets not spoil a surprise shall we?   
  
athenakitty wrote When's Draco going to get a bad day? Harry got some great plans to get rid of Draco? Will Harry learn the sticking charm? Has Sirius's name been cleared? Wasn't that question of Ginny a little too personal? Will Ginny get a howler? Will Lucius get wind of Draco's attraction?  
  
Answer - Harry can't get rid of Draco, where would he go? Sirius was cleared by the ministry in the end of Harry's sixth year and thus the Black Family Fortune reverted to Harry, I wrote this in an earlier chapter. Ginny will not be getting a howler and she was the only one with enough guts to ask that question. Lucuis' mother was the Veela, so he understands the attraction going one, but he may or may not know about Draco wanting Harry. Read and find out.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote when I frist saw the text in caps indicating yelling I though there was going to be a howler from Draco's mum and then when I got to that part and found out it was Pansy that showed it was a greate context that you have the girls that are falling for Draco trying to fight Harry also. now a vampires persuasion can be bad from what I read so it seams nice that you used it like you did. Are we going to be seeing any howlers from draco's mum about the vault soon?  
  
Answer - Actually, I've had a sinus/allergy headache for about a week now, plus having dental work, my head is not with it, sorry about that. As for Narcissa, well, right now I think she's under the impression that Draco will succeed in seducing him, so there will no need for Howlers...yet. As for Draco's new found Veela abilities, the people who are atttracted to him fought each other at the party because he wasn't trying to control it and left Harry alone because he wasn't trying to get to Draco like they were, he simply wasn't competition.  
  
krysalys73 wrote As for saying "I love you" the first time one makes love... it doesn't happen all that often, as far as I know. My boyfriend at that time certainly didn't say it... I didn't say it... I was too caught up in the dissapointment of 'Oh, that's it?!' snicker I think that people who truly believe they're in love say that they love their partner, and that is a truly wonderful thing. I just wish it'd be that way for everyone.  
  
Answer - Pumpkin, have we thought about therapy? :D Actually, once again, I redid a scene from my love life with Jeff and inserted breats accordingly. I keep forgetting straight boys don't say that, where gay boys do, my bad. I'll try to have more sex with straight guys to get it right next time. :D  
  
Sherry wrote Is everything okay with you? You aren't posting new chapters as often as you were so I got worried about you.   
  
Answer - Just having technical problems with computers and everyone else posted updates to their stories and I just had to read them. :) 


	12. The Break UP

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
However, before he left with the others, he turned and looked at Justin and said, "Justin, you're a good friend to me, but if you hurt Seamus, be very afraid."   
  
Seamus smiled brightly as he heard the other three yell back, "Yeah, us too!"   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Twelve – The Break Up  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the common room, completely blown away by what he had just heard. How could this happen? Things were going so well, weren't they? Harry felt his best friend come up next to him and pat him sympathetically on the shoulder.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, "What the hell did I do wrong?"  
  
"I have no clue, mate." However, Ron pulled Harry over to his favorite chair by the fireplace and sat him down in it. Harry let his head fall into his hands and he tried his best to make heads or tails of this evening. Once again he let the events unfold in his mind.  
  
- - - - -  
  
When he had returned to the common room with his dorm mates after Seamus and Justin's unexpected performance, Harry found Parvati waiting for him. She looked ravishing, as always, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. For a moment, he was lost in her beautiful eyes and was only pulled back into reality by Neville and Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione cried, "He's got someone up there with him now?" Then she turned and ran up the boys' stairs. Neville ran right behind her, yelling for her to wait, leaving Ron and Dean snickering at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Parvati looked confused and asked, "Harry, what's going on around here?"  
  
Harry grinned at her and said, "I'll tell you on the way," and then pulled her out of the common room.  
  
A little while later as they walked hand in hand down the corridors, Harry explained to his lady what he and the other boys had found up in their dormitory.  
  
"Wait, Harry, who was it?"  
  
Harry hesitated and said, "I can't tell you that, Seamus would kill me."  
  
Parvati giggled, "I meant which house is he in?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Hufflepuff. Why do you ask?"  
  
Parvati smirked and said, "Because this means Hermione owes me two galleons."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the corridor and asked, "Is Hermione making bets on everyone's love life now?"  
  
Parvati leaned in and kissed his so lovingly that he almost forgot his question. "No, Harry, we just bet on Seamus' love life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's gay and he always keeps his lovers secret, but if it were the other way around, he'd be all over school gossiping about our business. Mostly we do it because it's fun."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and gave her hand a squeeze and then they resumed their trek to his office.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Once the couple reached Harry's office, he removed the wards around the door and unlocked it. As Parvati crossed the room to the secret door, Harry's eyes fell on the fireplace along the wall. A sudden memory came to him and he muttered to himself, "This is the place that I last spoke to Sirius."  
  
Harry felt himself being pulled away from the fireplace, and a smile crossed his face. Once they were in the sitting room adjacent to his office, he took Parvati into his strong arms, making her giggle in the process and kissed her soundly in the moonlight.  
  
He looked into her eyes and said "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself," she responded and he kissed her again.  
  
"I love you, did you know that?" Harry asked, unashamed. He didn't look down at his feet, but summoned all of his Gryffindor courage. He said it straight to her face, because he meant it.  
  
"I suspected it all along, that's why you didn't dance with me at the Yule Ball in fourth year."  
  
He dropped his jaw in mock horror and began tickling her, loving the way she screamed and giggled in his arms. He playfully wrestled her to the floor and began to smother her with kisses again, feeling happier than he ever had before. Young love is so wonderful, and is it so fragile.  
  
Sitting up together they were breathing hard and couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Harry knew what was going to happen next and he was a little timid about it. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, 'We've done this before, so why is now so different?'  
  
Harry broke eye contact for a moment and then asked, "Would you like something to drink? I had Dobby to put some butterbeers in the kitchen for us."  
  
As he rushed off to the kitchen to get the drinks and to give himself a moment to remember how to breathe properly, Parvati began to look around the sitting room. The first thing she noticed was the enchanted white lily floating on the table. It had caught her eye as it sparkled magnificently in the moonlight. The flower turned as if to look at Parvati, and turned a sickly shade of green for a moment before turning back in the direction of where Harry had gone and resuming its normal coloring. Busy in the kitchen, Harry never saw any of this happen.  
  
A few moments later, Harry returned with two glasses filled with butterbeer and offered one to Parvati. However, she ignored the drink and turned to him with an accusatory stare." Where did you get this flower, Harry? Are you seeing someone else other than me? Is it from Malfoy? You are seeing him behind my back?" she demanded.  
  
Harry stood there, flabbergasted, not knowing where this had come from or what to do about it. "Parvati? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Harry. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's tried to kill me enough times and I've put up with it because I thought you wanted me, but if you're accepting flowers from him, then you're obviously in love with him."  
  
"Parvati," Harry said very controlled, "I have never been nor will I ever be in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Liar!" Parvati spat. She slapped Harry across the face before storming out of the sitting room and rushing out of his office.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Parvati made it all the way back to the Gryffindor common room before Harry could catch up with her. She was halfway across the room and was heading towards the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory when Harry was finally able to stop her.  
  
"Parvati, what is wrong? I don't understand why you're acting this way."  
  
"You don't understand, Harry? Just how thick are you?" she bellowed at him, drawing everyone's attention to them. "You go around like the big, brave hero of the wizarding world, but you're too afraid to admit that you're gay. Well, I will not be your cover Harry. Just find some other girl, or come out and be gay. Either way, we are breaking up!"  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the common room, completely blown away by what he had just heard. How could this happen? Things were going so well, weren't they? Harry felt his best friend come up next to him and pat him sympathetically on the shoulder.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. "What the hell did I do wrong?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Minutes passed into hours, hours passed into days, days passed into weeks, and through it all Harry hung his head and moped around the castle as if someone had died. No one could cheer him up, although his friends had tried very hard to do so. No one had a clue as to why Parvati broke up with him, and she wouldn't talk about it.  
  
During this same time, Malfoy tried his best to get closer to Harry. He would walk with him to classes, shoving Ron and Hermione out of the way when necessary. The lovesick Veela was constantly sending Harry gifts of affection, like flowers or chocolates. He was generally being so sweet and loving, so un-Malfoy like, that it was beginning to scare everyone else in the school. However, Harry never noticed any of this; he just moped around for Parvati.  
  
On day in Charms class, Malfoy somehow managed to get a seat right next to Harry.  
  
"Harry," Malfoy said. "I know you think that I'm out to kill you, but I promise you that I'm not. I wouldn't do a thing to hurt you, I swear."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Harry once again tried to explain himself.   
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Please call me Draco, my love."  
  
"Malfoy, I no longer believe this is some kind of devious plan on your part to either hurt me or turn me over to Voldemort." Malfoy flinched at the name, but Harry continued as though he hadn't noticed. "What hasn't changed is the fact that I don't care for blokes. I like women. I like the way they smell, I like the way their bodies are put together, and I like the feel of their skin."  
  
"Harry, my skin is very soft to the touch, and I can smell any way that you like," cooed Malfoy in his ear, which made Harry flinch.  
  
"I want children, Malfoy. When last I checked, two blokes can't make babies."  
  
"Harry, if that's all that's bothering you, let me assure you that there are ways that we could make babies together."  
  
Suddenly, Harry's mind was filled with the pictures of him being pregnant. That image really didn't set to well with him, and with a shudder he said, "I don't want to think about this anymore, Malfoy. I'm too young to have children yet."  
  
Malfoy purred and said, "Of course, they're for later."   
  
- - - - -  
  
One night near the end of November, Harry and Ron were having dinner when Hermione rushed in, throwing herself down at the table. She was bursting with excitement because she couldn't wait to share her new theory.   
  
Hermione looked gleeful at her realization and said, "Harry, I was in the library doing some research on the Unforgivables for an extra credit essay in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I think I've finally come up with an explanation for why you are immune to the Veela charm and the Vampire attraction that every one else seems to fall prey to."   
  
"Why? What do the Unforgivables have to do with Veela and vampire attraction?" asked a curious Harry.  
  
"Well, you're not just able to resist the attraction of Malfoy and Professor Thorgood. You can throw off the Imperius Curse too! They're all ways of exercising control over another person, so it makes sense that you can resist all of them."   
  
"What about the Veela at the Quidditch World Cup then? I certainly wasn't resistant to them," Harry said.   
  
"That was a whole group of them together, Harry," Hermione answered. "Even then, you still resisted better than anyone else. When there's just one Veela, you aren't affected. You weren't attracted to Fleur Delacour like Ron was, remember?" she added.   
  
"Hey!" said Ron, embarrassed at the mention of his reaction to the beautiful witch during their Fourth year.   
  
"She does have a point, Ron," Harry mused. "Okay, your theory makes sense, Hermione, but why can I resist all these things? We never did figure out why I can throw off Imperius."   
  
"Well," Hermione frowned, sipping her pumpkin juice, "I can't seem to find any books that explain anything like this. It may have something to do with your ability to do Occlumency."   
  
"But I'm rubbish at Occlumency!" said Harry.   
  
"No, you're not," interjected Ron. "When you were being taught by someone who hates you, you really were rubbish. When you began working with Professor Dumbledore last year, you improved dramatically."   
  
"He's right, Harry," Hermione said. "Strong emotions make it harder to practice Occulumency, and you're always feeling a lot when you were working with Snape. You do have a very strong mind, and a strong will. You can stand up to things a lot of other people cannot." She paused to take a bite of her mashed potatoes and chewed thoughtfully before adding, "Then again, it may just be that you're so stubborn that nothing can get through to you."  
  
"Yeah, Harry," said a grinning Ron, "That thick head of yours is good for something after all."  
  
Harry looked his best friend with a gaping mouth full of carrots, swatting Ron on the arm playfully as the other two laughed.  
  
After Harry swallowed he said, "Seriously, do you think that as long as I'm able to fend of the Imperius, I won't have to worry about being affected by Malfoy?"  
  
With a look of deep satisfaction on her face, Hermione said, "Yes."  
  
Harry looked back to Ron and said, "No wonder they made her Head Girl."  
  
Ron laughed and said, "Okay, your big-Headedness, answer me this: how will Harry get rid of the ferret?"  
  
Hermione gave him a playful scowl and said, "I've already thought of that also, and thanks to advanced reading for my potions essay, I've come up with an idea."  
  
The boys looked and her and chorused, "What?"  
  
"The Congealment of Erasure," Hermione said superiorly.  
  
"The what?" they chorused again, and Harry added, "What is it exactly?"  
  
Hermione smiled and explained it to them as they finished their dinner.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A few days later, after spending a grueling session with Professor McGonagall, who was privately tutoring Harry on how to have multiple animagus forms, Harry found himself thinking about what Hermione had said at dinner that night. If Hermione was right and his mind and will were strong enough to give him an ability to resist being controlled, maybe he shouldn't be afraid of learning the darker spells. After wandering aimlessly for a while, thinking, he found himself walking down to the dungeons to have a talk with Professor Thorgood.  
  
Harry knocked on the open door and announced himself. "Professor?"  
  
Thorgood walked out of his sitting room into his office with a goblet filled with blood in his hand. "Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"  
  
Harry starts to tell him why he dropped in, but a new question pops into his mind first, "Is that human blood you're drinking?"  
  
"No, Harry, not human blood. Slytherin, but not human." The vampire cracked a smile at the Head Boy.  
  
Harry grinned back at the teacher, "Some Slytherins could be described as human, you know."  
  
"That's true, they all aren't bad. I suspect a certain blonde has been trying to gain your affections again?" Thorgood said, baiting Harry again.  
  
Harry frowned. "The jury is still out on whether he is human or not."  
  
Thorgood laughed, and then Harry continued on with the real reason he came to see his professor. "I've been thinking about it sir, and I have decided that I want to learn those spells after all."   
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Because there is so much evil in the world, because I can do so much to stop it if I tried and mostly because I cannot let fear motivate me from doing the right thing. Hermione and Ron seem to think that I have a very strong mind and a strong will, maybe even enough to resist the pull of getting lost in dark magic if I learn it and use it. If these spells might be a way to defeat Voldemort, then I should learn to use them, even if I risk becoming eternally damned,"" Harry said with sad smile.  
  
"I'm sure it won't come to that, Harry. You are far more of an adult than most people I have met. That includes people who are hundreds of years old," Thorgood said reassuringly to the young man.  
  
Then Thorgood set his goblet down. He took out his wand and cast a very odd sounding enchantment on Harry.  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just placed the enchantments in your mind. I told you before, these spells can't be learned from books or by word of mouth, they have to come from inside you."  
  
"But. but," he stammered, confused. "You said I had to be trained."  
  
Thorgood smiled and said, "Yes, you do. You have to trained on how to access this information I just put in your head, and how to use it for the greater good."   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
athenakitty wrote Why types of spells is Thorgood teaching Harry? Will Thorgood teach the sticking spell? Will Harry regret hearing about "The Charm of Making"? Who's made the bet? How fast will Harry learn the second animagus form? Has the goblins finish getting all the Black stuff from the Malfoy mansion? Will Harry bring Hagrid with him to visit on a visit to his family's vault? How's Grady doing? I wish you get better from your cold and recovery from the dental work.  
  
Answer - Harry declined to be taught those kind of spells, he felt he wasn't up to the responsibility of them. The sticking spell as you call it will be taught in Charms class by Prof. Flitwick. Harry is in school and far to busy to leave it to visit Diagon Alley. Grady is fine and I actually have had writer's block all this time. My wit well ran dry on me!  
  
Tanydwr wrote Great chapter. I liked the story with Thorgood, it was cool. And that's how Mauricio fits in! Why is Harry immune to the seduction techniques - or pheremones - of the veela and vampires? Does he have some special power? Obviously he's not immune to the pheremones of women. Snigger Sorry, I'm currently on a break from revision. Okay, a long break from revision. I will start doing some more in a minute. Have I ever mentioned that I want to meet the person who invented GCSEs and castrate them with a spoon? Don't care what gender they are. And that would only be the beginning. Sorry, I'm an evil bitch at times. Ron's comment there was a little bit revealing. What's going on between him and Hermione, eh? And as for Seamus and Justin! That was so funny! Especially Neville's comment. I can't believe he made a bet with Hermione about Seamus being gay! Mind you, it's very funny. Keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - You're a teenager? For some reason I thought you were in college. :) Harry is immune because...well that might reveal too much right now. tee hee. As for Ron and Hermione, well... wait and see! snicker snicker.  
  
krysalys73 wrote Lovey, I AM in therapy... So, was Seamus pitching or catching? attempts to look innocent and obviously fails And I'm glad that you showed a nice and tender side to Malfoy, and that Harry wasn't heartless enough to throw it literally back in his face. Glad you're feeling better, muffin. Another great chapter. P. S. Girls get that funny feeling in the bladder region when going over hills too quickly too.   
  
Answer - Well just imagine a sandy blonde Colin Farrell and ask yourself, would he pitch or catch and there's the only answer your gonna get until...later :) Be prepared for more Malfoy wooing, he's definately switched tactics now. Also, I asked several girls and they had no idea what I was talking about. Asked some guys and they were like, "uh huh, know what you mean."  
  
TuxedoMac wrote nice work here. I was wondering who was with seamus and all. nice work on bringing in Mauricio Guenzel here. i also liked how you had the vampires turn one another. did ya read it from the rules in the game vampire the masqaraide. over all really nice.  
  
Answer - Actually, the turning of the vampires idea came from my beta. I went in another direction and she suggested that and I felt it worked much better. 


	13. Dementors, Part I

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"But, but," he stammered, confused. "You said I had to be trained."  
  
Thorgood smiled and said, "Yes, you do. You have to trained on how to access this information I just put in your head, and how to use it for the greater good."   
  
Chapter Thirteen – Dementors, Part I  
  
As Harry sat in his office, he began to wonder if maybe he had taken on too much responsibility this year. He was Head Boy, he was studying for his N.E.W.T.'s, he was teaching the first and second year Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, he was working hard practicing with the Quidditch team, he was still taking private animagus training with Professor McGonagall in order to have a second animagus form, and now he was taking private tutoring sessions with Professor Thorgood. Plus he still had monthly meetings with Professor Dumbledore, who was continually testing Harry's practice of Occlumency. Harry felt mighty tired and overextended.  
  
Harry sat there at his desk, purposefully ignoring both his own homework and the homework he was suppose to be grading, looking out of the window and wondering how it all went south with Parvati. Somehow Harry felt that if he still had her, he could handle anything.  
  
"Why can't life just be simple for once?" Harry asked himself, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Harry almost jumped out of his seat when he heard, "Because if it were simple, my boy, it wouldn't be any fun at all." Harry looked and found Albus Dumbledore standing in his office door twinkling at him.  
  
"Sir, you scared me."  
  
"Lost in your thoughts Harry?" the Headmaster asked kindly as he offered a lemon drop, which Harry took.  
  
Harry gave a half smile and said, "Yeah, I think I was." Then he remembered, he was suppose to have met with the Headmaster today and had completely forgotten. "Sir, I forgot our meeting! I am so sorry."  
  
Dumbledore raised his had to calm his student. "It's alright Harry. You've been very busy these past weeks, and you're doing a marvelous job, might I add. Besides, it's sometimes good for me to come to you, helps keep me humble." Dumbledore then twinkled at Harry, which made him feel better.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Harry sighed and sat back into his chair, "I guess I'm feeling rather thin these days. Like I'm doing too many things at one time, and if I take on one more thing, I think I'll break down and not get up again."   
  
"We all feel that way from time to time Harry. You just need to know when to slow down and take a bit of rest. There's no shame in it."  
  
Harry sighed again, "I know that sir, and I keep telling myself that once Christmas break comes I can rest, but somehow I keep having this feeling that even then, I'm going to be busy."  
  
"Busy? How are you going to be busy?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that something is coming. Something big."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning was the beginning of the Christmas holidays at school, and almost everyone was leaving this year to spend time with their families. However, up in Gryffindor Tower, the four students who had elected to stay for the holiday were gathered in the Common Room. Sitting around the fire were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.   
  
"Hermione," Harry called from his place in his favorite chair, where he had a book and a parchment balanced on his lap. "When are we going to start this congealment thing you were talking about?"  
  
Ginny answered him. "I don't think they heard you, Harry." With a roll of her eyes she pointed her head towards Hermione and Ron, who were in the corner talking intently to one another in hushed tones. From the look of things, they were either about to have a fight or start snogging the hell out of each other.  
  
"Um, Ginny, what are they doing?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"I have no idea, but they've been doing it ever since we returned from breakfast this morning," she replied, turning back to her book.  
  
"Should we interrupt them? They may start fighting again."  
  
Ginny snorted, and without looking up from her book said, "Either that, or they may finally get together."   
  
Harry grinned and returned to his own book and the essay he was writing for Professor Thorgood's class.  
  
- - - - -  
  
An hour later, as Harry was putting the finishing touches on his essay, Ron and Hermione approached him. He looked up at them and saw they had not been fighting; they were both too happy about something. Harry glanced over to Ginny, who gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Hey, guys, give me a minute? I'm almost finished here," Harry said, almost relieved to not know why they were so abnormally happy.  
  
Ginny, however, was a different story. "So, what have you two love birds been doing over in the corner for the past couple of hours?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione became a bit red in the cheeks, and Harry smirked from behind his essay.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ginny," Hermione said in a huff. "We were discussing how to brew the congealment for Harry."  
  
Ginny snorted and said, "Oh yeah, Ron's the first person in the castle you'd go to when you needed to discuss how to brew a potion."  
  
Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as Harry began to giggle in his chair, but in a manly way, of course.  
  
"Ginny!" exclaimed Ron, his face a true Gryffindor red. "Just what do you think that you're implying?"  
  
"Why nothing, oh dear brother of mine. It's only that the two of you have been whispering to each other all morning in a corner, oblivious to anything but each other. Harry and I have been sitting by the fire reading our books for hours, waiting patiently for you to come out of the corner and let us know how deeply in love you are with one another."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed even louder. "We were not over there snogging! It doesn't matter how much I love Hermione. I don't think you should go around saying things like that about us."   
  
When Ron finished his rant, he realized that Hermione was looking at him with very large, wet eyes. Ginny and Harry were looking at each other with victorious grins, both having noticed Ron's little slip of the tongue concerning his feelings about the Head Girl.  
  
"Did you just say you love me, Ron?" Hermione asked in a small voice, almost too afraid she had imagined the whole thing.  
  
Ron's eyes went wide as he realized what he had said aloud. "Uh, er.. Well…" he sputtered. After stammering and sputtering for a few moments, his courage finally kicked into overdrive, and he answered very plainly and very firmly, "Yes, Hermione, I did say that." Then he took a step back and waited for the screaming to begin.  
  
"Oh, you great big dunderhead," exclaimed the Head Girl, as she launched herself into his arms and hugged the stuffing out of him. Bewildered at first, Ron hugged her back as he realized he wasn't in trouble after all.  
  
"About time," Harry and Ginny chorused together, and shot each other a look that turned into a grin.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Some time later, as the four remaining Gryffindors went down to the Great Hall for lunch, they noticed which other students had remained for the holiday. This year they were few and far between. A handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws remained, as well as a few Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron pulled a face when he saw the blond Slytherin sitting at his house table in his usual spot. "What's the ferret doing here? Doesn't he always go home for the holidays?"  
  
"I suspect he is staying because Harry is," Hermione said knowingly. "Probably thinks that he can more easily seduce him with fewer people in the castle to get in the way."  
  
"Great," groaned Harry.  
  
"Actually, it is good that he stayed, because we need one of his hairs for the congealment to work properly," replied Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked confused. "Why do we need one of his hairs? Won't it work without it?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "No, though it would make it easier on us if it did. Like Polyjuice potion, you need a bit of the person you're hiding from in order for it to work."  
  
Ron looked over his plate and asked, "And how do we get it? He's not going to just let us have it."  
  
"He might if Harry asked for it," Ginny said, which caused Harry to spit his mouthful of pumpkin juice across the table.  
  
"I am not flirting with him to get it! We will find another way!" Harry stated with any and all authority he could muster, as he wiped his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan to get one," Hermione said calmly. However, before anyone could ask what said plan was, she added, "Heads up everyone, we have company coming."  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked over to their table. He sat down beside Harry and ran his hand down his back, causing Harry to flinch from the unwanted touch.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry," purred the Slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry replied curtly, making the other three Gryffindors to roll their eyes at him.  
  
"You know what Dumbledore said this morning, don't you?" Malfoy said lovingly, leaning in toward Harry's ear.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
"About how upperclassmen are allowed to visit the village anytime they want over the break, as long as they go in groups of two or more," Draco said, as he placed a hand on Harry's knee.  
  
"Yes, we are all aware of that Malfoy," stated the Head Girl calmly.  
  
"No one asked you Mud-blood!" spat Malfoy before Harry grabbed his wrist and removed the Veela's hand from his person.  
  
"You know, Malfoy," spat Harry, "calling my friends names does not win you points with me."  
  
Malfoy looked hurt at Harry's statement. He turned to Hermione, saying, "I'm sorry, Granger. I won't call you that anymore."  
  
Everyone was shocked by the apology, but Hermione managed to accept it gracefully. What shocked everyone more was when Harry patted Malfoy on the back and thanked him for apologizing.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco gave Harry a small smile and said, "It's alright. I'd do anything to make you happy."  
  
After a few more minutes of small talk, with Draco obviously thinking he was getting closer to Harry, the four Gryffindors went back up to their tower to begin to prepare the ingredients for the potion they were going to brew.  
  
Back in the common room, they sat at one of the study tables and began to process the ingredients they had already acquired for the brew.  
  
"Uh, Harry," Ron asked nervously. "You're not going soft on Malfoy, are you?"  
  
Harry smiled and held up his right hand, answering, "No, Ron, but Hermione said we needed this." In Harry's hand was a blond hair he had taken from the back of Malfoy's robes when he patted the Slytherin on the back.  
  
Ron's grimace turned into a grin, and he said, "Brilliant, mate."  
  
- - - - -  
  
After an hour and half of chopping and grinding ingredients, Hermione made a discovery. "We don't have enough gillyweed. We'll need to get some more before we can start to brew the potion."  
  
Remembering the conversation with Malfoy at lunch, Harry suggested, "Why don't we go into the apothecary in the village and buy some more then? We have plenty of time, and we need to get a larger cauldron than we have now anyway."  
  
"And we could do a little last minute Christmas shopping also," Ginny added.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione started to say in her familiar 'I don't think this is such a good idea' voice.  
  
"We can't do anything until we have the extra gillyweed anyway," Ron pointed out, hoping he could get a warm butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment and couldn't see any harm in going, especially since they did need the extra ingredients and the larger cauldron. "Alright, but we have to be back by dinner time."  
  
The four scrambled into their winter cloaks and headed down to the main entrance.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A few hours later the four emerged from the Three Broomsticks. Bidding Madame Rosmerta a good day, they began their walk back up to the castle. Ginny and Hermione took the lead and were talking about something, while Harry and Ron walked behind them. The two boys were carrying the brand new, large, heavy cauldron between them, and it was filled with potions ingredients and Christmas shopping.  
  
Ron looked over to his best friend as they struggled with their load and asked, "Harry, how did we get stuck carrying this?"  
  
"Because we're men, and that's what we do."  
  
"Oh," said Ron. He thought about it for a moment, and then asked, "Harry, who says that men are suppose to do all the heavy lifting?"  
  
"Women."  
  
"And why is that?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "That's simple, Ron. Men want to have sex with women, and women say we have to carry heavy things for them. So, we do it so we can have sex with women."  
  
"That sucks, Harry."  
  
"And that's good too," Harry said with a smirk, which caused his best mate to burst out laughing.  
  
However, that laughter didn't last too long, as the four were suddenly enveloped in an intense cold. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and poured right into their hearts. Harry almost immediately knew what it was. Dementors.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately abandoned the cauldron and its contents, while the girls dropped their own packages. Getting to safety in the castle and warning the others was much more important than their purchases, and they could always come back later to retrieve them when the Dementors were gone. The four began to run toward the castle, but they were cut off by a group of the foul beasts that stood in the middle of the road blocking their way. Harry pulled out his wand and chanted the Patronus charm, sending his silver stag racing towards the Dementors, scattering them. The students ran through the opening and headed for the castle.  
  
As they ran, more Dementors approached them. The other three cast their own Patronus charms, in an attempt to keep the creatures back.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called out, "where do you think they all came from?"  
  
"Other than Azkaban, my guess would be the Forbidden Forrest," he shouted back.  
  
Somehow, moments later, Harry became cut off from his friends and was grabbed from behind by a Dementor. It held him tightly, as another came up to them and pulled its hood down, preparing to administer the deadly 'Dementor's Kiss' to Harry.  
  
Harry heard Hermione and Ginny scream as he saw the gaping hole in the Dementor's face began to make a sucking action. Desperate, he did the only thing he could think of. With his mind filled with the sounds of his parent's murder, Sirius Black falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Cedric Diggory being murdered and the horrors of his trial last year, Harry gathered a happy memory, raised his wand, stuck it in the Dementor's mouth and cast the Patronus charm.  
  
What happened next would go down in wizarding history for all time to come.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Author's Notes: I also wantn to thank the lovely Minkfunk for once again being my beta.  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Harry turn down Parvati? Hermione has a really good idea? Will Harry stick Draco in the weridest places? Will Harry be having fun dating other girls?  
  
Answer - Athena, what do you mean? 'Will Harry turn down Parvati?' She broke up with him.  
  
uten wrote Heh, Parvarti is a female Ron and cannot be swayed from her path of truth.. I really feel sorry for Harry. Especially since he's dealing with Malfoy at the same time. Hermione's booksmarts have come into play again (Yay!), but "Congealment of Erasure" sounds like it's something that will make Polyjuice taste yummy. Another good chapter, can't wait to see the new knowledge begin to get unlocked.  
  
Answer - The Congealment of Erasure is not eaten, that would make it easier to deal with. hehehehe Just wait.  
  
kensai2 wrote Something about Malfoy being nice just does not sit right in my books. A cold shiver crawls up my spine. It goes against the laws of nature. I am perplexed why Parvati blew a gasket. I did not read anything Harry did that warrent Psycho girlfriend from hades to posses Parvati. What am I missing? Well off for my oxycontin cheers for queers  
  
Answer - Yes, you did miss something! Go back and re-read the section with Harry and Parvati in the sitting room. It's there.  
  
SatanBarbie wrote THIS IS SO HILARIOUS! This story IS really good... AND INSANE! laughing hysterically You'll have to excuse my alter ego... WHY??!?!?!?! Because I said so. Anyways, this is a REALLY good story... What I find really weird is the fact that Draco is a PLANTIMAGUS! Poor Harry... POOR INSANE HARRY! MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST KILL HIM AND BE DONE WITH IT! When is Ron actually going to ask Hermione out? Or, WE COULD ALWAYS KILL DRACO INSTEAD! sigh How many Galleons has Hermione already lost?  
  
Answer - I find you to be very strange. Lets be best friends for life! Okay, to begin with what the hell is a Platimagus? Also, I can't kill Draco off, because this is a prequel story and he appears in the other one, Harry Potter and the HOneychurch Institute of Magic.  
  
krysalys73 wrote Jeeze, Parvati is such an immature little wench with no self-confidence! May I bitch-slap her? Please? ;-) And in all honesty, I think if Colin Farrell were gay, he'd pitch AND catch. Definitely one of the benefits of swinging that way, eh? Excellent chapter. Are the muses getting more productive for you, dear? If not, then tell me what you need and I'll do my best to send you the virtual versions for your... edification. ;-p  
  
Answer - Are you sure Parvati deserves it? Re-read if you have to. As for my inspiration a nice furry daddy would be nice.  
  
gaul1 wrote good chapter, the parvati breakup seemed a little rushed, but still a good chapter, keep up the good work, byes  
  
Answer - There's a reason for it to be rushed like that. Re-read the section in the sitting room if needed.  
  
Tanydwr wrote Good chapter. A little confusing, but good. I thought Harry chucked the lily out? If he did, how did it reappear. I can imagine Harry's not feeling too chuffed right about now. Poor Harry.  
  
Answer - No, Harry just set the lily on a table in the sitting room and forgot about it as he was busy with other things. Also Harper Lee is a good writer, I read that book (and loved it) when I was 15.  
  
mindfunk wrote (quite a bit, so please review her review) I'm not darkmoore and he'll probably address this in his next author's note, but it was driving me crazy so I'm butting in. :) For those of you who are confused about the lily and Parvati's freakout, here's a couple of brief snippets from previous chapters.  
  
Answer - Now Ms. Mindfunk, gets a gold star! Actually I would recommend that everyone does go back and read that part of the chapter again, as I will be going further into an explaination about what happened in later chapters. 


	14. Dementors, Part II

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Then what happened next would go down in wizarding history for all time to come.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Dementors Part II  
  
As Harry Potter struggled to get out of the grasp of the Dementor holding him, he managed to free his right arm. Desperate, he did the only thing he could think of. In what was either a stroke of genius or yet another case of dumb luck to the rescue, he thrust his wand into the open mouth of the Dementor trying to administer the kiss and cast the Patronus charm.  
  
Although he didn't know it, when Harry called upon all the hope and happiness he could from within himself, he didn't quite cast the charm he intended. Instead of the beam of silver light that usually emerged from his wand to form Prongs the stag; a beam of golden light emerged from his wand tip and filled the Dementor's mouth. The creature emitted an unearthly shriek of hideous pain for several moments, and then exploded. The explosion was so magnificent that it filled the sky with that same golden light that had come out of Harry's wand, and the Dementor was utterly destroyed.   
  
Immediately after the explosion, the sky was filled with disembodied voices crying out, "Free! We're free!"   
  
At the same time the Dementor exploded, the other Dementors began to withdraw from the battle. They scattered and retreated as quickly as they could, seeming to shy away from Harry, who was filled with what can only be described as the most intense feeling of hope he had ever known in his entire life, and his whole body was glowing with the same golden light that had come out of his wand. In essence, Harry had become a living Patronus.   
  
The Dementor that had been holding Harry had let go and begun to shriek in pain also, as its hands were now burning from the golden light being given off by Harry. Instinctively, Harry turned on the foul creature and wrapped his hands around its head, like he had done to Professor Quirrell when he was eleven years old. After a few moments, that Dementor also exploded, freeing the souls that had been consumed by it.   
  
Harry took a moment to catch his breath. He looked around to find any remaining Dementors, and discovered that his friends were staring at him with rapt attention.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked tenatively.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded, still glowing a vibrant gold.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Harry asserted, looking around intently. "Are all the Dementors gone?"  
  
Ron checked the area and said, "Yeah, Harry, all but that one over there, trying to get away."  
  
Harry turned to see the fleeing creature. Raising his wand, he summoned all the hope and happiness he could muster and sent another beam of the golden energy towards the last Dementor. Even though it was at least five hundred meters away, the beam hit the cloaked creature dead center. It too shrieked as it exploded, once again filling the sky with the golden light and the sounds of the suddenly freed souls that had been trapped within it.  
  
Seeing that all of the Dementors had gone, Harry turned back to make sure his friends were unscathed. Once he had been reassured that they were fine, he finally relaxed, and the glow began to dissipate. As it faded out entirely, blackness overcame him. Harry's eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell to the ground.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Several hours later, Harry woke up in a darkened room. At first he had no idea where he was, but then slowly realized that he was once again in the infirmary, his home away from home at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomphrey called as soon as she saw he was awake. "With us once again, I see."  
  
Harry smiled weakly at her and joked, "I had better stop coming in so often, or people are going to think we have a thing going on."  
  
The school nurse was slightly shocked at his cheekiness, but chuckled appreciatively all the same. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Potter. I'm far too young for you."  
  
Harry laughed, and the matron began the familiar ritual of performing a series of diagnostic charms on him to determine the state of his injuries, or lack thereof.  
  
"As far as I can tell, Mr. Potter, you're physically fine. That's certainly a change for you, although you have depleted yourself magically. However, that's not unusual, because Dementors can do that to a person, especially to one who was delicate to begin with," said Madame Pomphrey, in a matter of fact kind of way.  
  
"I'm not delicate," protested Harry.  
  
"Of course you're not," she replied absently and walked back to her office.  
  
Moments later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all came into the hospital wing to see Harry.  
  
"Ah, good, I see that you're awake now," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, as the three teenagers ran over to their friend.  
  
"Yeah, how long was I out?"  
  
"Not long, just a couple of hours," replied his head of house, who was looking quite relieved that he wasn't dead. "What were you doing out at that time of the night?"  
  
"We went into Hogsmeade in the afternoon, Professor. We needed to do a little shopping. We stopped to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks afterward, but we were on our way back well before sunset when we were ambushed by the Dementors," replied Hermione.  
  
"Yes, about those Dementors," Dumbledore said twinkling once more. "Harry, are you aware that you are the first person in known history to have actually destroyed one?"  
  
"Three," Harry corrected with a blush, while the other Gryffindors nodded their heads in agreement. The professors were stunned at this revelation.  
  
"Three?" Madame Pomphrey scolded, as she returned to his bedside with an assortment of potions and chocolate for her patient. "You fought three Dementors?"   
  
"No, Poppy, Harry seems to have killed three of them today," Dumbledore replied, which caused the medi-witch to drop the tray she was carrying.  
  
She looked at her favorite patient, aghast. "Don't you ever do anything like other children, Mr. Potter?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
Much later, well after midnight, someone making noise in the darkness of the room awaked Harry. Despite the moonlight peeking through the windows of the hospital wing, it was too dark to see who was there.   
  
"Shit."   
  
All it took was that one word for Harry to know exactly who it was. Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Malfoy, if you're trying to be quiet, you're doing a lousy job of it," Harry said, not even opening his eyes to make sure it was the Slytherin he heard in the room.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, Harry," Malfoy said. He crossed the room and took the seat next to the bed, leaning over to slide his finger down Harry's cheek and gazing at him concernedly. "I was just worried about you. I was afraid you had been kissed by the Dementors. So from now on, you're not going anywhere without me there to protect you."  
  
By now Harry had his eyes open and was looking at his uninvited guest. Annoyed, he said, "I am more than capable of dealing with Dementors on my own, Malfoy. I do not understand why everyone has this bloody stupid idea that I am some delicate piece of china that might break at the slightest breeze."  
  
"Because we love you and can't bear the idea of being without you."  
  
"Malfoy, you do realize that the day before your birthday you hated me so much the very air dripped with it? That day over the summer when we were at Gringott's, you would have gladly seen me dead in order to get your hands on the Black Family Vault. Then, boom! You turn seventeen, reach your majority and come into your… whatever it is that makes you a Veela, and then suddenly you're in love with me. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"  
  
Malfoy thought about it for a moment and said, "No, not really."  
  
Harry sighed. "Merlin, help me."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, Harry woke to again find Draco Malfoy sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Harry sighed unhappily, as he had sent Malfoy away before going back to sleep last night.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Potter," said the school nurse, as she brought him a tray with breakfast on it.  
  
"Morning," he replied to her, and asked, "What's he doing here? I thought I sent him back to the dungeons last night."  
  
"He has been sitting there asleep since I woke up this morning. I tried to wake him several times and shoo him away, but he so far has refused to stir."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the sleeping form of his school rival and took the tray that was offered to him. Starting to eat, he asked, "Madame Pomphrey? Could you please check me for binding spells or curses?"  
  
"Yes, I can, but why?"  
  
Pointing at Malfoy suspiciously with his fork, Harry said, "He's been trying to mate and bond with me for two months now. I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that to me in my sleep when I couldn't hex him for it."  
  
"There's no need for you to do that, Poppy. I've been watching them all night, and he did nothing to Harry," said a voice from the shadows of the room.  
  
"Denholm, you scared me," Poppy said as she jumped out of her skin.  
  
The vampire laughed as he assumed a more human looking form. "That's what I do, Poppy. How are you feeling this morning, Harry?"  
  
"Well rested and hungry," Harry replied, as the nurse went back to her office.  
  
Thorgood laughed. "It's not everyday a wizard makes his mark into the history books, especially for the second time in his life."  
  
"Sir, do you have any clue how I managed to do it? I was just trying to produce another Patronus, and the next thing I knew it exploded."  
  
"I think when you called upon those happy memories and hope, you inadvertently used the Charm of Making. You used it to fill the Dementor with hope and happiness, and since Dementors are the antithesis of those feelings, that caused it to be destroyed. As a result of using the charm, you were also filled with hope and happiness, which allowed you to destroy the other two. Well that's my theory anyway."  
  
Harry was somewhat shocked. "I thought I was going to have to be trained before I could access those new abilities?"  
  
"So did I. However, according to the Headmaster, you seem to have a knack at doing the impossible on a regular basis. It's no wonder Severus doesn't like you."  
  
Harry smiled, and went back to eating after a pointed look from the ancient vampire.  
  
Moments later, Draco Malfoy began to stir. He looked over at Harry, who was almost finished with his breakfast. The Veela smiled at him and started to speak, but then he noticed that they were not alone. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"I'm here to escort Potter to the Headmaster's office. What are you doing here, and out of bounds to boot?"  
  
"He is my mate. I'm here to see that he is well protected," snarled Malfoy.  
  
"Well, he is more than safe with me, and since you weren't invited to meet with the Headmaster, you should get back down to the dungeons where you belong," replied the vampire, with a snarl of his own.  
  
Before Malfoy could respond, Harry said, "Why don't the two of you give it a rest while I take a shower? I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me as we speak." Then Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed the clean clothes the house elves had left for him and made his way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, making sure to lock the door behind him in case Malfoy got any ideas.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A short time later, a much more clean and presentable Harry was escorted through the corridors of the castle to the Headmaster's office. Pausing at the gargoyle statue that guarded the office, Thorgood gave the password that allowed the two to enter. Once inside the office, Harry was surprised to see it full of people, which included several teachers, the Minister of Magic and several members of the Ministry, including Delores Umbridge and Percy Weasley. Deep inside his throat, Harry groaned.  
  
"Ah, there he is, the brilliant young wizard who is going to rid the world of the Dementors!" said Cornelius Fudge. "Come along now, Potter, we have much to talk about."  
  
Instinctively, Harry shied away from the Minister and went directly to the Headmaster, who was sitting behind his desk. Harry stood beside Professor McGonagall and eyed the crowd warily.  
  
"Good morning, Harry. I trust you are feeling better this morning?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor, I feel more like my old self again."  
  
"Excellent," beamed the Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry then continued, "However, I don't understand why everyone is here this morning. If I've interrupted something important I can come back later."  
  
"Nonsense! We were waiting for you to join us this morning, Harry. I've nominated you to receive the Order of Merlin, second class of course," Cornelius Fudge said, with enthusiasm.  
  
"Of course," came the overly sweet voice of Delores Umbridge, "if you could explain how this amazing feat was managed, then we'd be able to control the press around it." She finished her sentence with an overly sweet, sickening grin which Harry remembered all too well.  
  
"Well, I stuck my wand in the creature's mouth and cast the Patronus charm," Harry said. Drawing out his wand and pointing it at her head, he asked "Would you like me to demonstrate for you?"  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said warningly, as McGonagall stifled back a laugh.  
  
"No, no, demonstrations are not necessary Harry," Cornelius Fudge said. "We believe you, and the remains of the Dementors you destroyed were all the evidence we need. However, Delores is correct; we need to control what will be said to the press. So, if you could let us know, in your own words, what occurred, then we can create the proper press release for the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry was fuming now. "Minister Fudge," he began angrily, "if and when I choose to talk to the press, it will be done after I have had time to think about it, and I will disclose the details myself in a private and personal interview with a reporter of my own choosing."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling with mirth as he watched the scene unfolding between the Minister and the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Now, see here Harry." Percy began to bluster, but he didn't get too far.  
  
"Be quiet, Weatherby! After what happened last year, I'm surprised that you have the nerve to show your face in Hogwarts again," spat Harry. Then he turned back to Cornelius Fudge. "Speaking of last year, after you tried to have me expelled, put into Azkaban, then attempted to have me transferred to another school and then attempted to seize my bank accounts, you expect me to blindly allow you to put out whatever you please about me to the press?"  
  
Percy huffed and said, "It's in the best interests of…"  
  
"Of your boss, Weatherby and no one else," Harry finished for him.  
  
Shortly thereafter, an argument broke out in the office between the various adults. Harry took that moment when everyone was distracted to call for "Dobby."  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir?"  
  
"Dobby, can you do me a small favor?"  
  
The house elf beamed, "Of course, I's is doing whatever you's is needing, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Thanks," kneeling down to whisper his instructions into the elf's ear. Dobby then hurriedly popped away to fulfill Harry's request.  
  
When Harry stood back up, he noticed Thorgood had been watching him and was grinning.  
  
'Damned Vampire hearing, he probably heard the whole thing,' Harry thought to himself. However, he didn't dwell on his thoughts for long, as he heard Umbridge say prissily, "I told you before, Minister, the boy is far too dangerous and completely uncontrollable! We should have simply sent out a press release for him and not even mentioned it to him."  
  
The room quieted down considerably as Fudge replied to her, "Don't be ridiculous, Delores. After last two year's worth of bad publicity, do you really think that I am stupid enough to underestimate him again? He has the press in his pocket!"  
  
Hearing that, Dumbledore rose from his chair and calmly walked around his desk to defend Harry. The aged wizard looked Fudge in the eye and said firmly, "Cornelius, be that as it may, Harry is not a stupid young man, nor is he an unkind one. He has never instigated anything towards anyone, but rather has been put on the defensive, especially when dealing with your office. He is both a valued Head Boy and an excellent teacher at this school, and I will not allow any of my students or my staff members to be harassed."  
  
Harry felt very grateful to the Headmaster at that moment.  
  
- - - - -  
  
About an hour later, after a few more heated words between Harry and Percy which ended up in a shouting match between the two concerning what an ungrateful son Percy was, the Ministry lackey decided to leave. As Percy opened the office door, he was met with a fist in the face.  
  
Everyone in the room watched as Percy fell flat on his backside, grabbing his nose in pain.  
  
Harry smirked as Percy looked up to see his brothers and baby sister standing in the antechamber of the office.  
  
Bill stood there in front of all of his siblings, rubbing his hand, and said, "Hello, Weatherby."   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Yana5 wrote Is Harry going to fall for Malfoy? I hate cliffies and I can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Answer - No, Harry is not gay, he is not going to fall for Malfoy. If I didn't put a cliffie in then no one would come back for more.  
  
krysalys73 wrote Awesome. Dementor attack on Hogwarts. Wonder why they're doing this after most of the school is gone for the holidays? I would think that the more goody-goodys slaughtered would make for a happier Voldemort. Can't wait to see what comes next.  
  
Answer - Well, it wasn't so much an attack on Hogwarts as it was an attack on Harry. He was in the village for a while in the afternoon.   
  
uten wrote A very nice chapter. Ron has finally declared his love (Thank GOD!) thanks to Harry and Ginny's teasing. Malfoy as a veela is done brilliantly - he's old Malfoy unless it offends Harry. And the ending is a great cliffhanger! I find that even though your writing speed has slowed down (real life must be being a pain), the quality still seems to just keep getting better! Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter.  
  
Answer - My writing will hopefully get back in full swing again and your right, personal life sucks, I had a root canal and my brother came up for an unexpected visit with his kids and the tramp he's married to. Needless to say, I didn't feel like writing, I was babysitting.  
  
JennK wrote Hi there! JAK here again. I'm still enjoying the story very much. I loved how you had Ginny be the one to give Ron and Hermione a little push ;). So, we'll finally get the explanation for the whole killing Dementors bit mentioned in later on, excellent. I'm of two minds about Parvati, I can understand her being upset about the flower, but she also jumped to a wrong conclusion without really giving him a chance to explain. Ah well, keep up the good work ;).  
  
Answer - Hey, if you want to truly understand the White Lily, then wait for chapter 15. :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Will Harry sort out his life? Harry's premition's going to come true? concealment? Will Harry turn Parvarti down when she tries to get back with Harry? Will Harry bring Hagrid to visit his family's vaults? Will Harry use Grady for any deliveries? Are there certains things that ladies shouldn't ask in public?  
  
Answer - Oh bother, I forgot all about Hagrid! I could I do that? Harry's preminition, honey the Dementors came didn't they? Harry and Parvati, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Harry hasn't written many letter this term has he? Well, both Grady and Hedwig are there when he needs them. :) Lastly, will Harry ever sort out his life? Yes, he will and the moment he does it, along comes a 5 year old who crashes into his world and turns it upside down, oh wait thats the other story. :)  
  
Rhyllen wrote Um, I didn't think the break up scene was that confusing at all. It seemed pretty obvious that the lily was charmed to make Parvati react the way she did because it turned green when she looked at it. I love this story and the two sequels! Keep up the awesome work and I hope you update soon!  
  
Answer - I think when people read it thru the first time, they do it rather quickly and don't always catch little details, but thanks for that, I was beginning to wonder if I only thought I wrote it that way. ;)  
  
Tanydwr wrote Good chapter, it sounds interesting. What's going to go down in history? Is the patronus going to blow the Dementor's head off? Half-way through GCSEs. Well, technically. Lol, Tanydwr  
  
Answer - No one else in wizarding history has destroyed one of the foul beasties before and Harry just offed three of them. :) 


	15. White Lily

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Bill stood there in front of all of his siblings, rubbing his hand and said, "Hello Weatherby."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Fifteen – The White Lily  
  
Sometime later, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were all sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying their lunch when they noticed the Minister of Magic and his staff finally leaving the castle. As Ginny watched Percy walk out of the main entrance, she turned to the others and observed, "I see they got Madame Pomphrey to fix his nose and black eye."   
  
Harry, Ron and the twins all laughed. Hermione tutted at them and said, "I can't believe that you hit him in Dumbledore's office and you didn't invite me."   
  
This made them all laugh harder. Ron sputtered a bit between laughing fits and was finally was able to say, "Don't blame us; it was Bill who hit him."  
  
"Repeatedly," chorused the twins together.  
  
"Besides, Hermione," Harry said with a large smile on his face, "What were you going to do about it?"  
  
"Supervise."  
  
- - - - -  
  
When lunch was over, Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindors as they returned to the castle after escorting the visiting Weasleys to the gates. "Potter," the stern Deputy Headmistress said. "The Headmaster would like to have a word with you this afternoon."   
  
"Yes, Professor, I'll be up there in a moment," Harry told her, and she walked off with a nod. He turned to his friends and said, "I have no idea how long I'll be gone, so you had better start working on the potion without me."   
  
The others nodded, and Ron asked, "Where are we going to set up the cauldron? Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again?"   
  
"Actually, I was thinking about the teacher's quarters behind my office. That would guarantee us some privacy, and I won't be using it for anything else anymore," Harry said, his face becoming saddened as he remembered his last encounter with Parvati there in "their room".   
  
Hermione saw this and spoke up quickly. "Actually, that would be an excellent place to work, Harry. That way, when you have to use the potion again, it'll be close by."   
  
The others agreed with her, so she, Ron and Ginny set off for Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts office, armed with the password to the adjoining private quarters. Harry made his way up to Professor Dumbledore's office, wondering why the Headmaster wanted to see him this time.   
  
- - - - -  
  
A few minutes later, Harry found himself standing outside of Dumbledore's office, talking to the gargoyle and trying vainly to remember the password Thorgood had given when they had entered the office that morning. After five minutes of trying, he finally remembered it and said "Malted Macaroons" and the gargoyle finally moved aside to reveal the stairs.   
  
"Ah, Harry, I see that you've been well fed and have calmed down from our exciting morning," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face, his trademark twinkle alight in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said, smiling just as much. "What can I do for you this afternoon?"   
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Voldemort; I am rather concerned about how he knew you were going to be out of the castle yesterday afternoon."   
  
"It wasn't a planned trip, if that's what you mean, sir," admitted Harry, as he sat in one of the winged back chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. "If anything, it was a spur of the moment decision."   
  
"I see," said Dumbledore as he stroked his beard, obviously thinking about something. "Harry, has your scar been hurting you recently?"   
  
"Not since last year, but you know about that last time. It was after Wormtail had been captured."   
  
"Yes, I remember that day very well." Dumbledore began to pace around the room, as if thinking many things at once. Abruptly he stopped, and said, "Harry, would you mind if I probed your mind to see if Voldemort has been attempting to spy on you again through your link?"   
  
Harry thought about it for a moment, and replied, "Yes, I do mind, but you can do it anyway."   
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I couldn't ask for a more honest answer than that." Looking into Harry's eyes and raising his wand, the elderly wizard said, "Legimens."   
  
Harry suddenly felt the Headmaster probing his thoughts and memories for traces of Voldemort's presence, and he began to remember several things from the previous year as Dumbledore rifled through those memories. His thoughts flashed back at a rapid fire pace to the trial, the private sessions where he learned Occlumency, and then to using the Cruciatus on Bellatrix LeStrange. At the memory of attempting to cast an Unforgivable on Bellatrix, Harry suddenly felt ashamed of himself again. Inadvertently, he affected Dumbledore's search of his mind by deflecting the old man's probing toward other types of memories.   
  
Suddenly, Harry's mind was filled with images of his love life: his first ever kiss that he shared with Cho Chang, his relationship with Susan Bones and how she let him touch her under her robes, and finally ending on his relationship with Parvati. Harry remembered how he lost his virginity to her, and then his memories flashed to the night when she broke up with him over her jealously of the white lily in his sitting room, and her insistence that it meant he was in love with Malfoy.   
  
Then Harry's memories moved on to Draco Malfoy and his endless attempts to make Harry fall in love with him. After that, Harry felt Dumbledore leave his mind. He heard the Headmaster chuckle, and he began to blush furiously when he realized the intimate moments he had just accidentally shared with his mentor.   
  
"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said with amusement, "It seems that you are not quite as innocent as I once presumed. However, I must ask you…"  
  
"It was only the one time Professor! Parvati and I were just in the room together the one time, and I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me for using it, but there was nowhere else to go and I…" Harry blurted out quickly before he was stopped by the raised hand of the Headmaster.   
  
"Harry, I am not concerned about your use of the rooms behind your office. You are a responsible young man, and any moment of happiness in times such as these is not for me to judge one way or another. However, I was curious about that image of the white lily in your mind."   
  
"The lily? Well that was a gift from Malfoy. I haven't thought about it much since I found it in my office. I almost got rid of it, but he said it was in honor of my mum and for some reason I just couldn't throw it away. I placed it in the sitting room of those quarters and never touched it again."   
  
"I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Did you receive it before or after Ms. Patil severed your relationship?"   
  
"Before, I believe. Why do ask?"   
  
"I think that Mr. Malfoy may have jinxed the flower in order to upset your relationships. If you had a falling out with your girlfriend, he would have a better chance to mate and bond with you. We should destroy it as soon as possible."   
  
Harry's eyes went wide, "Sir, I sent Ron, Hermione and Ginny to the office just before I came here. Do you think it could affect them as well?"   
  
"I daresay it would. Come along now Harry."   
  
- - - - -  
  
A short time later, Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts office to find the door standing wide open and the sounds of a heated argument coming from inside the adjoining private quarters. The two rushed into the sitting room to find the three Gryffindors fighting, while the normally sparkling white lily was turned toward them, glowing a sickly green.   
  
"What's going on in here?" Harry demanded, and the three stopped arguing with each other at the sound of his voice. However, they united and turned on him instead.   
  
"You self centered, stuck up, fame seeking bastard! How dare you talk to us like that!" Ron bellowed at his best friend.   
  
"Yeah, you think you're so much better than we are. You won't even accept love when it's offered to you," Ginny growled hatefully to him.   
  
"Harry Potter, you go around making people think you're so smart, when it's really me who is the brains behind everything you do!" spat an angry Hermione.   
  
"Guys? What are you talking about?" sputtered a confused Harry.   
  
Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a small explosion, as Dumbledore destroyed the white lily, thus freeing everyone from its effects.   
  
"Wha… what happened?" Ron asked as his head cleared from the spell.   
  
Dumbledore answered, "It seems that Mr. Malfoy constructed that flower to turn anyone in its presence against Harry, so that he would be more susceptible to his advances. It was a remarkable work of magic, if I do say so myself. I must remember to award him house points for it later."   
  
The four teenagers looked at him like he was mental for saying that.   
  
"Or perhaps I shouldn't, under the circumstances," Dumbledore said with a chuckle and a twinkle.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later, as Harry and Ron were plotting ways of torturing Malfoy for the flower incident, they were all working on different parts of the recipe for the Congealment of Erasure. As Harry was chopping the gillyweed into perfectly measured pieces, he thought to himself, 'I wonder if Parvati will be back to normal again now that the flower is gone? It's all my fault this happened to her.'   
  
"Stop it," Hermione said to him a moment later.   
  
Harry stopped his chopping and asked, "Did I do it wrong?"   
  
She smiled at him and said, "Not that! Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Parvati. You heard what Dumbledore said before he left. She'll be fine again now. Maybe you'll even get back together."   
  
"I hope so," whispered Harry, and glumly went back to his cutting.   
  
At that point, Ron spoke up. "Hey, Harry, I've been thinking. We need to get the twins involved in this revenge against the ferret business, because I bet they would have loads of great ideas."   
  
- - - - -  
  
Once they had completed all the initial preparation of the potion, the four went down to have supper in the Great Hall. The potion needed to simmer for five hours before the next stage of the brewing process could begin.   
  
"This potion is going much faster than the Polyjuice Potion did," Hermione said on their way down the stairs to the Great Hall.   
  
"Thank Merlin for small favors," Harry muttered.   
  
"Polyjuice Potion? When did you brew that one?" Ginny asked.   
  
The other three looked cagily at each other for a moment, but said nothing. Seeing the looks being shared caused Ginny to give them her best impression of the look her mother gave the twins when she knew they'd been up to something.   
  
"We brewed it once years ago, Ginny. Nothing to worry about," Ron said, trying to make light of it.   
  
Clearly Ginny didn't believe a word of it, and Harry looked at her and quietly said, "We did it in our second year to find out more about the Heir."   
  
"Oh," was all she said, and they entered the hall to eat. No one spoke about it again.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Once they were seated at the table, Ron began to load his plate with gusto, while the girls were caught between amusement and disgust as they watched him. Harry however, noticed a certain Slytherin sitting across the hall watching him lustily. Harry's blood began to boil at the sight of the blond git.   
  
"Ignore him, Harry," Hermione chanted in his ear. After seven years of chanted it in his ear, it had almost become his mantra. However, today he didn't want to ignore Malfoy. Today he wanted to smash his face in for trying to separate him from the people who loved him.   
  
"Selfish bastard," Harry growled as he began to shred his dinner roll. "He took the one person who…" Harry began and after a momentary pause, he said, "He took Parvati away from me."   
  
Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand and said, "Parvati wasn't the only person who loves you Harry. We all love you."   
  
"I don't mean it that way. What I had with Parvati was different. She the first really normal thing I've had in my life in a very long time. When I was with her, it was like I was just Harry, not the famous Boy-Who-Lived."   
  
Ron nodded his head in understanding. "You know, mate, now that the flower thingy is gone, she'll be returned to normal and … well you know." Then Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made Harry blush while the girls giggled.   
  
Just as Harry was beginning to feel better, Draco Malfoy came strutting up to the group. Sitting down a little too close to Harry, he purred, "Hello, love. I've been thinking about you all day long."   
  
"Really?" Harry asked, "I've not thought about you at all."   
  
Malfoy smiled charmingly at Harry, and said, "Now, stop teasing me like that! I know that you've been thinking of me. A Veela always knows when their mate is thinking about them."   
  
"How would you know that? You and Harry haven't bonded," Hermione asked, curious.   
  
"No, we've haven't, not that it's any of your business mudb … Granger. Veela always have an extra sense when it comes to the ones they love above all others, even before the bond is completed."   
  
Harry threw Malfoy a dirty look and said, "You're right, Malfoy. I was thinking about you today. I was looking at that white lily you made for me in memory of my mother. You know, the one that causes everyone I care about to turn on me and treat me like dirt? I was thinking what a sodding git you are for doing that to me when you have professed your undying love for me and sworn that you would never hurt me."   
  
"It was for your own good, Harry," Malfoy said, unashamed at being caught.   
  
Suddenly a glass pitcher filled with water exploded a few feet down the table from them, as Harry rose from the table to advance on the Veela. "MY. OWN. GOOD?" growled Harry through clenched teeth. "How is it, Malfoy, that it's in my best interests for you to isolate me from everyone I love, causing me to go through heartache and despair? How is that for my own good?" Then another explosion occurred, only this time it was one of the wall mounted brackets holding a lit torch.   
  
"Potter, calm down this instant," demanded Professor McGonagall.   
  
However, Harry didn't hear her; he was too busy looking at Malfoy with malice, and quite a bit of magic shining, in his eyes. "You self centered, self-important piece of …" Harry began before he was cut off by a flying tackle from an unknown source.   
  
"Now, now, Potter," reprimanded Professor Thorgood. "Let's think about this for a moment before you do something that will affect the both of you." Harry looked up at the vampire venomously, but also tried his best to calm down.   
  
He heard the Headmaster say, "Mr. Malfoy, I think it might be a wise decision for you to return to the Slytherin common room," as Thorgood hoisted him back up. The last thing as he saw as he was led back to his seat at the table was Malfoy being escorted out of the Great Hall by Professor Snape.   
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, Ron and Harry met Ginny in the common room and made their way to Harry's office, where Hermione was waiting for them. She had spent the night in the staff quarters behind Harry's office, as someone had to be with the potion to add several ingredients periodically through the night.   
  
"Good morning," Hermione said as they walked into the sitting room.   
  
"That remains to be seen," said a grumpy Harry. He was always hard to get out of bed in the mornings, and he was still aggravated with Malfoy from the events of the previous evening.   
  
Ron walked over to the finished potion, which was still in the large cauldron, and stirred it with the large ladle. "Does Harry have to drink this?"   
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "No, Ron. I told you before; Harry has to wash his clothes in it. With his clothes covered in the potion, it'll be enough to render him invisible to Malfoy."   
  
"Even his head and hands?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I believe so," Hermione replied as Ron came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other and grinned at how cute the new couple were together. Then Ginny shook herself out of the moment and said, "Okay, Harry, it's time for you to strip!"   
  
Harry's eyes about popped out of his head, and Ron and Hermione snorted.   
  
"I'm sure Hermione only meant for me to wash my outermost clothes, Ginny, not every single thing I am wearing."   
  
"Actually, Harry," Hermione chimed in, "You do have to wash it all, or otherwise he'll get your scent from your underclothes."   
  
Ron laughed, while Ginny smirked and watched him appraisingly, waiting for him to remove his clothes.   
  
Harry, however, squared his shoulders and said, "Alright then, everyone out."   
  
"Aw, but Harry, we need to be here in case you need help," whined Ginny playfully.   
  
"Then Ron can stay," Harry said firmly.   
  
"I don't think so mate! I'm not Seamus," Ron said playfully.   
  
Harry shoved his three friends out the door and shut it in their laughing faces.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Once Harry had dipped all his clothes in the potion, dried them magically and redressed himself, the four of them went down for breakfast. Just outside the Great Hall, Harry stopped them and asked, "Are you sure this potion doesn't smell too bad?"   
  
"As the potion binds more thoroughly with the clothes, the smell goes away. Anyway, it's not that bad to begin with," Hermione said soothingly.   
  
"It smells like burned rubber, Hermione," complained Harry.   
  
Rolling their eyes, Ron and Ginny tugged at his sleeves, pulling him through the doorway and over to their table to have something to eat. As Harry began to pile bacon and eggs onto his plate, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the hall and started toward the Gryffindor table. He suddenly stopped in his tracks with the oddest look on his face, making Harry wonder if he could be seen or not.   
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered, "I bet he's wondering why there's a plate here and no one's sitting in my place eating it. We didn't think of this."   
  
She looked back to him and thought the same thing, however, they didn't have long to wonder about it.   
  
"Harry?" Draco said with wide eyes, moving closer to the table. "Why are you naked?"   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
TuxedoMac wrote So this is when he killed them, wow. Its a really nice move into the holiday and I think it was funny how he acted to Draco to get a hair and all. Will we see any spells or knowlage other then the finaly spell that his defence teacher transfered to him or so or was that the only spell.  
  
Answer - Mac! Nice to hear from you again. The other spells that are in Harry's brain may or may not show up again, he doesn't know how to control them remember? SO he can't summon them at will. At least not yet.  
  
Yana5 wrote I wanted them to fall for each other, they would have made a cute couple.  
  
Answer - Sweety, this is a preguel, we already know how it ends from Harry Potter and the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. HOwever, I am reading an interesting story by someone known as the Short Fat Fag who has Harry and Draco together, though not as a Veela. Look him up.  
  
athenakitty wrote The souls are finally freed? Harry really doesn't like Umbridgie and Fudgie? Harry got the other Wealseys? How many more flying fists will be headed towards Percy? Did you get rid of your brother and his lovely family? Will Harry bring Hagrid with him to visit his family's vault?  
  
Answer - If you were Harry would you like Fudge and Umbridge? Remember what happened in the other story when he pissed Harry off? Only the souls of that were trapped in the Dementors were freed, but yes, they moved on to wherever souls go when the body dies. My brother and his family went home the other day and I have been working on chapters ever since. As for Hagrid, well Harry isn't planning on any travels to his vaults this school year.  
  
krysalys73 wrote Little bits of Dementor goo everywhere makes for a very happy Krys. Bet Harry was all gloppy from the mess. Ew, wonder if it was smelly? What I so love about your stories is the fact that I can clearly envision everything as I'm reading. And I was also wondering about Hagrid. Maybe he was the one to carry Harry back to the castle, and then headed off to the Forbidden Forest to talk things over with wtever allies he might have left there. Oh, hey! What about Firenze? I'd been wondering if the lily turning green had something to do with that little saying about envy. Oh, snicker, I just had a silly and hilarious thought... Draco's built a shrine to Harry in his room, like having the entire wall above his bed plastered with pics of Harry.   
  
Answer - Dementor goo? Makes me think about Dementor porn, chink-a-pink-a-paw-paw. Actually, when Dementors explode they aren't very "goopy" more along the lines of misty smokey embers. I keep forgetting Hagrid even though I've always like him. Since Harry doesn't really want to go into Malfoy's bedroom, we'll never know about any shrines dedicated to him. Actually, I have many kinds of lily in my yard and they turn green just before they bloom, plus its a Slytherin color. :)  
  
uten wrote Another lovely ending, with Weatherby getting just a little dose of what he truly deserves. The destruction of the dementors was amazing, but is it a one off occurance, or can he repeat it? You are doing a very good job at making Malfoy seem like a nice Veela, which makes Narcissa's howlers mentioned in the sequel all the more realistic. Glad to hear you may be writing more often.  
  
Answer - Just wait until next chapter to understand just how far the Veela thing goes. hehehehehe! Can Harry repeat the destrcution of the Dementors? I don't know, they haven't come around again for us to see. :)  
  
Rhyllen wrote I loved it! Especially the punch that Bill got in to Weatherby! That was hilarious. Keep up the awesome work, and I hope you update soon!  
  
Answer - Oh, it sooooo gets better. :) I am so happy I am back to writing, I truly missed it. :)  
  
Tanydwr wrote I was right about one thing. It pretty much blew the Dementor's head off! Yay! I like the bit with the spirits - 'I'm free!' Malfoy is really bugging me, but I hate the character at the best of times. Hmm, well, what's happening with Harry's love-life. I mean, he broke up with Parvati, did he get back together? There was that shower thing with Seamus, or was that after breaking up with someone else? Malfoy's sickening. He keeps following Harry around like a lovesick puppy. Doesn't he realise that that is not attractive? Keep up the good work.  
  
Answer - Of course, you hate Malfoy, you're suppose too, he's one of the villians. As for Parvati, she broke up with him because of the white lily that has now been destroyed, so she should be returning to normal now, so they technically haven't broken up yet. Also, we're still at Christmas, the shower scene doesn't happen until the second term of the year. Well, you just read this chapter, what do you think? Malfoy's are very self important and see themselves of walking gods. :)  
  
Tarkas1956 wrote (quite a bit, Merlin bless him/her) the Ministry Trio show a notable lack of connection with reality, especially dear Dolores... Equally interesting are the hints you give of the events of Harry's sixth year; can we now expect a prequel to this prequel? Edited out part of review hereSpeaking of the Albino Rodent, he is, as usual, getting away with far too much, and I'd like to see someone slap him down HARD! How the blazes Madam Pomfrey put up with him lurking in the hospital wing when she's always thrown out Harry's friends is beyond me, and Harry himself is being far too docile in the face of Malfoy's harrassment. At the very least, Harry should be yelling to the world that he's not Malfoy's mate every time the ferret utters it; if he's not careful, it'll be accepted as a fact simply by being repeated so many times!  
  
Answer - There will be NO 6th year fiction, I tried it once already and I'm here to tell you, it's not in me. I had a good beginning with Harry being really depressed, but I couldn't get him out of it. Sorry. Madame Pomphrey is effected by the Veela charm like everyone else (but Harry). Also as you've just read, Harry has plans for Malfoy. The Congealment of Erasure is going to be a lot of fun. 


	16. Christmas Holidays

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"Harry?" Draco said with wide eyes, "Why are you naked?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Sixteen – Christmas Holiday  
  
"Naked?" Harry repeated. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Why does he think I'm naked?"  
  
"I don't know, Harry," she replied truthfully.  
  
"By Merlin's beard, you are beautiful, Harry. Be with me," breathed Malfoy huskily, as he began to pull his robes off in order to mate with Harry on the spot.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"  
  
"It's time for us to bond, my love, right here and right now," Malfoy said wantonly, as he began to unbuckle the belt to his trousers.  
  
"Oh, no it's not, Malfoy!" Harry bellowed, jumping up from his seat while covering strategic areas with his hands. He ran out of the Great Hall, with Malfoy chasing after him. Knowing that he couldn't outrun the horny Veela, Harry transformed into his panther form of 'Shadow' and went tearing through the halls of the castle, trying to get away from the Slytherin. As he ran, his mind scrambled to think of what could have gone wrong. Reaching the landing near the second floor corridor, Harry was suddenly struck with the answer to his own question, and he headed toward his Defense Against the Dark Arts office at a dead run.  
  
Upon reaching his classroom, Harry reverted back to his human form and ran inside. He shut the door, and using the most complicated locking spells he knew, sealed it closed. Then he ran into his office and sealed the door with locking spells from the inside. Dashing through the door to the sitting room, Harry went in and began to peel off his clothes as he began magically locking that door as well. Once he was completely naked, Harry took off his glasses, set them on the coffee table and jumped into the cauldron. Wrinkling his nose with distaste, he began to wash himself in the smelly brew.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry thought, "I love you dearly, but sometimes you need to read the fine print more closely.'  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later, after Harry had thoroughly washed himself in the congealment and used magic to dry off completely, he finally emerged from his office and classroom to seek out his friends in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Where have you been? You missed the whole thing."  
  
"Yeah, mate," Ron added with a Cheshire grin, "It was brilliant."  
  
"I have a feeling that I should be happy that I missed it," Harry said. "What happened?"  
  
Ginny giggled madly and sat Harry down in his favorite chair as his friends began to explain to him how Malfoy had peeled about half his clothes off in the Great Hall. Then the teachers had to stun the Veela multiple times in order to keep him from chasing after Harry.  
  
Harry groaned and let his face slide into his hands while the other three laughed. "Then what happened?"  
  
"They took him up to the infirmary for a calming potion," replied Ron, as the girls were lost in a fit of giggles.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Later that day as the Gryffindors went to lunch, they had to drag a reluctant Harry with them.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what you're worried about. You've dunked yourself in that potion, so the ferret won't be able to see you this time," said Ron consolingly to his friend.  
  
"We thought it worked last time and look what happened," Harry replied, as he gave Hermione a look that said, 'You got something wrong for once.'  
  
Hermione huffed, "It wasn't my fault that two pages were stuck together so tightly. Once we got them apart it gave much clearer instructions about the use of the potion. You're just lucky that when you jumped into the cauldron, it didn't do something horrible to you."  
  
As the group took their seats, Harry noticed that the staff was watching him closely; wands at the ready in case they needed to subdue the Veela once again. A few moments later, he stiffened apprehensively as Malfoy entered the Great Hall and approached the Gryffindor table once again.  
  
"Good afternoon, Malfoy," Hermione cooed, "Are you feeling calmer now?"  
  
"Shut up, mud-blood!" Malfoy spat.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. He was about to say something, when Ginny beat him to it. "I thought Harry told you not to call her that anymore?"  
  
"He's not here, is he? Besides what's it to you, Weaselette?" replied the vicious Slytherin.  
  
Ron replied, "We can always tell him what you said, ferret. I'm sure that he wouldn't like it one bit."  
  
"He won't believe you, Weasel. He's my mate, and he loves me and believes anything I tell him. Where is he anyway?"  
  
Harry's three friends smiled at Malfoy and at each other. Hermione pointed to Harry, who appeared to Malfoy to be a vacant seat next to Ron, and said, "He's sitting right there."  
  
Harry held his breath as Malfoy stared right at him. He let it out in a grateful sigh, as the Veela turned back to Hermione and spat, "Is that some form of mud-blood humor?"  
  
Hermione's smile became even larger. "In a way, I suppose it is," she replied, which caused Malfoy to stalk off in disgust.  
  
- - - - -  
  
For the remainder of the Christmas break, Harry managed to hide from Malfoy, even when they were almost face to face with one another. The four Gryffindors had a splendid Christmas celebration with each other up in the tower, opening their presents in the common room together on Christmas morning.  
  
It wasn't until Harry started to open a gift from Malfoy that Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Harry, before you open that box, I want to do something," Hermione said, taking out her wand and performing a revealing charm on the gift. Luckily for Harry, her quick thinking had saved the day again. Even though the wrapping and the box itself were fine, the gift inside, which was another sparkling, beautiful white lily, was once again charmed to make everyone turn against Harry.  
  
"I can't believe he's trying that one again," Harry said. "Didn't he realize that we caught on to it already?"  
  
Ron shook his head and performed the blasting curse on it; however, only the box and the wrappings were destroyed, while the lily was still left intact and undamaged. All four of them moved away from the flower as quick as they could.  
  
"Well, that didn't work now, did it?" Ron asked.  
  
"He must have placed an additional charm on it to make it indestructible," Hermione theorized.  
  
Harry sighed. "Damn."  
  
Ginny had an idea. "Maybe if we all tried together, we'd have enough combined power to break the charm and destroy the flower."  
  
"It's worth a try anyway," Ron said. They all drew out their wands and pointed them at the offensive flower, casting the curse simultaneously on a count of three. When the four spells hit the flower, it began to explode; however, the pieces came back together again and reformed the flower perfectly.  
  
All four teenagers looked at the flower and together said, "Shit."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"I have an idea, and I hope it works or we're going to be trapped up here for the rest of the holiday," Harry said. He quickly explained what he wanted them to do.  
  
The others nodded and agreed. Crossing their fingers, they attempted Harry's idea.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Some time later, the four teenagers went to Professor McGonagall's office. Her door was open, and she appeared to be grading essays.  
  
"Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes? What do you need today?" she asked from behind her desk, barely glancing up from her work.  
  
Ron spoke this time. "Malfoy sent Harry another one of those white flowers for Christmas, and it's up in the common room."  
  
The elderly witch's eyes popped open and she dropped her quill. Standing up quickly and coming around her desk to look at the students more closely, she said, "What? Did it affect any of you this time?"  
  
"No," Harry answered. "Hermione cast a revealing charm on the package before I opened it. We tried to use the blasting curse to destroy it, but it kept repairing itself."  
  
McGonagall nodded, pleased at the Head Girl for her ingenuity, and asked, "What did you do with the flower?"  
  
"I opened the wardrobe door, and Harry banished it in there. Then we sealed it shut," Ginny explained.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's why we made you both Head Boy and Head Girl. Good thinking. Now, why don't you go find Professor Thorgood and tell him I need to see him in the Headmaster's office as quickly as possible? After that, the four of you should go find something constructive to do with your holiday," she said with a rare smile, and then rushed off to find the Headmaster.  
  
- - - - -  
  
For the remainder of the Christmas holiday, the Gryffindors rarely saw Malfoy, despite the fact that the lovesick Veela was spending his every waking moment hunting the castle for Harry. The four friends had spent several pleasant evenings in front of the roaring fire in their common room, amusing themselves by watching him on the Marauder's Map as he fruitlessly searched for Harry in every nook and cranny of the castle.  
  
Eventually the holiday did end, and the time arrived that the students would be returning to the castle for the new term. Harry was nervous about seeing Parvati again.  
  
"Harry, you've nothing to be nervous about," Hermione said to him for the millionth time that night. "You did nothing wrong and you know it. Once the spell from the first lily was broken, she was released the same as we were."  
  
"What if he sent her another one, like he did me on Christmas day?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Thorgood destroyed that one, and then Professor Snape had a long conversation with Malfoy about it. So, everyone should be back to normal and you can get your girlfriend back," consoled Hermione. Then she continued, "What did she say when she responded to your letter?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet and said, "I didn't send one to her. I was afraid she still wouldn't want to be with me. Besides, if she was released from the spell, why didn't she write to me?"  
  
Hermione would have responded, but she had no answer for him.  
  
- - - - -  
  
When it was nearing dinnertime on the day of the Second Term feast, the students who remained over the holidays took their seats in the Great Hall and awaited the arrival of their fellow classmates. The carriages began to arrive a few minutes later, and the returning students disembarked from their carriages and made their way into the Great Hall amongst the usual bustle of excited chatter as everyone reunited with friends and exchanged the details of their holidays. Harry was seated with his best friends at the Gryffindor table, nervously clutching a bouquet of roses that Professor Sprout had fixed for him to give Parvati. The head of Hufflepuff had heard about the whole lily incident, and had taken pity on him and helped him with the arrangement earlier that afternoon.  
  
Finally, he saw Parvati enter Great Hall, flanked by her twin sister, Padma, and her best friend, Lavender. Harry stood and nervously went to her with the bouquet in his hand, offering it to her when he reached her.  
  
"Parvati, I…." Harry began, but never finished the sentence, as she launched herself into his arms. She hugged him for everything that she was worth, and he hugged her back.  
  
"Harry," she sobbed in his ear, "I am so sorry about…" Harry never knew how she finished that sentence as she was crying too hard to be understood. Instead, he just held her there in the middle of the hall, blocking traffic and not caring anything about it.  
  
"It's okay, Parvati, it wasn't your fault. Malfoy charmed that flower that was in my office to cause anyone who saw it to turn against me. He was trying to isolate me from everyone else in the world so he would have a better shot at getting me to bond with him," Harry explained to her, as they began to walk over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You see, Parvati? I told you that you weren't losing your mind," Padma told her sister comfortingly.  
  
Parvati nodded, but still held tightly to Harry's arm as they sat at the table. Lavender had confiscated the roses and was sniffing them admiringly.  
  
"Harry, where did you get these roses? They are divine," Lavender asked coyly.  
  
"Professor Sprout helped me with them, Lav," Harry said and turned his full attention back to the girl he loved. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Parvati nodded and said, "As long as I know you don't hate me for what I said, then I'll be fine." Harry beamed, looking quite like Dobby whenever Harry thanks the house elf for being a good friend.   
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy appeared and started screaming. "You stinking little bitch! Get your filthy hands off my mate!" Everyone in the Great Hall turned and looked at the Slytherin, waiting for something to happen. "I know you're here somewhere, Harry. I can't see you, but I can see this bitch, and I know you can't be too far away from her."  
  
"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed back at him. "Can't you see that this has nothing to do with you?"  
  
"Stay out of this, Weasel. This doesn't concern you," spat the blonde teen, before taking out his wand to curse Parvati once again. However, he was stopped when Harry stood up, jumped across the table and grabbed the wand out of his hand. Since Malfoy was unable to see the Gryffindor, he didn't anticipate the action. In fact, the only thing Malfoy did know was that his wand had flown out of his hand and was now pointing right at him.  
  
"Stop it!" Parvati screamed. "I can't take this anymore." Everyone turned to look at her as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but as long as this slimy git wants you, he's going to keep coming after me, and I just can't take it anymore. I love you, Harry, and I am so sorry, but I can't be with you until he is out of the picture."  
  
Then Padma helped her twin stand and put a comforting arm around her, escorting her to the Ravenclaw table. As Harry's attention was turned to his now officially former girlfriend, Malfoy chose that moment to grab his wand back. Moments later, Harry came to his senses and noticed the smirk of his rival's face. He pulled back his fist and belted Malfoy right in the mouth, knocking the pampered Veela over directly onto his arse.  
  
Several of the upper level students actually rose from their seats and applauded Harry for it. However, the teachers were not amused. Professors McGonagall and Snape were quickly heading over to the Gryffindor table, followed closely by Professor Thorgood.  
  
"Potter!" said the stern voice of Minerva McGonagall. "This is no way for the Head Boy to behave in the Great Hall. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions."  
  
"I don't think that is sufficient enough punishment," came the oily drawl of Professor Snape. "I think a week of detentions with me are also in order."  
  
Harry said nothing to the sneering face of the Potions Master, but he would have liked to say what he was thinking at that moment. However, he bit his tongue and the two head of houses quickly dispersed the crowd, telling everyone to go take their seats and go back to their dinner. However, Professor Thorgood lingered for a moment.  
  
"Are you alright, Professor?" Thorgood asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, still too angry to speak as he looked up at his teacher. He was surprised to see that the vampire was actually smiling at him.  
  
"Alright then, Granger, what time is it?" the vampire asked.  
  
Stunned at the question, she quickly consulted her wristwatch and answered, "About half past six, sir."  
  
"Thank you, ten points to Gryffindor. Longbottom, do you concur with her estimate of the time?"  
  
Neville gulped, and nodded his head to indicate that he thought she was correct.  
  
"Very good, ten more points to Gryffindor then. Weasley, are you wearing your knickers tonight?"  
  
Both Ron and Ginny said that they were indeed wearing their knickers.  
  
"Excellent, ten points each to Gryffindor for being able to dress properly," the vampire added.   
  
Seamus Finnegan, however, was not one to be left out. "But sir, I'm not wearing any knickers, and I do believe that I know how to dress myself."  
  
"In that case, Finnegan, 10 points to Gryffindor for… well, because you're really gay." Then the vampire walked off and rejoined the other teachers at the staff table, leaving the group of Gryffindors laughing.   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Author's Notes: I recently started a yahoo group and I wanted to invite everyone to join. wrote You're right, it did get better, lol! I love how they thought that Harry'd be invisible to Malfoy, but only his clothes were! The bit about Hermione wanting to supervise the pummeling of Weatherby was awesome! Thanks again for letting me borrow that bit about the Dementors! Keep up the awesome work and I hope you update soon!  
  
Answer - No problem, glad you enjoyed using it.   
  
Fangalla wrote Oh let me guess, he was suppose to wash himself in it right? This is going to be fun. However, Draco is such a self centered prick, after the lily affair, I'm surprised the trio is letting him walk upright!  
  
Answer - right in one, he was suppose to bathe in it. Have you been reading my notes? :)  
  
athenakitty wrote Hermione's griping about missing the abuse? Will the twins be very eager to contribue their expertise? Is the potion permenant? No special trips as a treat for Hagrid? Will anything nasty happen to Umbridgie, Bella and Peter? affected?  
  
Answer - No trips for Hagrid, Harry doesn't make trips to Diagon Alley during the school year! The potion is not permanent, but is long lasting.  
  
Yana5 wrote Am I meant to read Harry Potter and the Honeychurch Institute of Magic. Because I haven't please please please have the next chapter in soon. i was enjoying it  
  
Answer - Okay pumpkin, now I understand. This story is the prequel to the other one. It's not a long story, so take a little time and read it and then you'll understand a few things about why Harry and Draco aren't together. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Chris wrote That was really funny. Malfoy is the gay homosexual not Potter. Is this how the 7th book is going to go. Is Umbridge going to end up on Voldeyass's (Voldemort's) side. I would like to see Harry kill her.  
  
Answer - Umbridge is not a Death Eater, though you would think so. NO she is just a bitch! HOwever, I have already written the last two chapters and she does not appear in them at all.  
  
Tanydwr wrote Well, I'm not sure Harry wanted Dumbledore to see so much of his mind! But I guess it was a good think. Holy crap, Malfoy thinks Harry's naked? Something must have gone wrong! The clothes aren't being noticed, but obviously the person within them is! Kind of funny, but you have to feel sorry for Harry. As for Ginny's comments about stripping, well... I guess she's not shy in Harry's presence anymore! Quite funny though. The white lily was a clever idea, I like it!  
  
Answer - Thanks, I liked the lily idea myself. As for the Congealment of Erasure, well it erases what it touches, and it hadn't touched Harry, just his clothes, so therefore the clothes were magically hidden from Malfoy and not Harry. :) As for Harry's thoughts, somehow I doubt Dumbledore is a 150 year old virgin. :)  
  
uten write Can't stop laughing Oh my, that didn't quite work out the right way, now did it. At least it's funny. I'm glad that the lily was destroyed, but upset to deduce from the "Return" that one of my fave teachers is probably going to die. sniffs Looking forward to seeing if he gets Parvarti back or if there is a new love interest in this story.  
  
Answer - If your talking about Thorgood, remember he is eternally damned. Maybe he just hasn't seen Harry in a long time or maybe they had a falling out. Also if you reread Honeychurch I, Mauricio was visiting someone in England before he came to guest lecture in Harry's class that day. Who was he visiting?  
  
Eve Of Fire wrote He, hee. Love it. He's a teacher, who didn't see that one coming. Though after beign screamed at i'm suprised Dumbledore made him an HB  
  
Answer - You must remember that there is a full year in between the end of Order of the Phoenix and the Veela Who wouldn't Go Away. This is a 7th Year fiction. :)  
  
JAK wrote (more than this, but this is what I am responding to) Oh, so that is what was up with the Lily, interesting- charmed to turn people against Harry. Keep up the good work- I am curious to see what is up with the potion, and what events are going to occur leading up to the confrontation with Voldemort.   
  
Answer - Well, as you just read above, he needed to bathe in it for it to work. :) 


	17. Order of Merlin

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"In that case, Finnegan, 10 points to Gryffindor for… well, because you're really gay." Then the vampire walked off and rejoined the other teachers at the staff table, leaving the group of Gryffindors laughing.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Seventeen – Order of Merlin  
  
The next morning, the Minister of Magic once again came to Hogwarts. This visit was to make plans for the ceremony to award Harry with the Order or Merlin. Harry was not exactly thrilled with the idea of seeing Fudge and his lackeys again, let alone working with them to plan some huge, overblown ceremony at which he'd be the center of attention, so Harry attempted to conveniently forget that the meeting was scheduled for right after breakfast in the Headmaster's office.   
  
"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Hermione asked, while Ron shoveled in a mouthful of food.   
  
"I mean that I do not want to deal with Fudge, Umbridge and Weatherby first thing in the morning. I can't be plainer about it than that, Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"This is the Order of Merlin we're talking about," Ron said once he had properly swallowed… well, properly for Ron anyway. "You've earned it, mate. So what if you have to take a little meeting with Fudge? You'll still have the award, and that'll look good on your application to the Auror Training Academy."  
  
Harry couldn't argue with him, as Ron was right about that point. An Order of Merlin would be an excellent accomplishment and would be impressive to the review board when he applied. However, Harry just didn't want to deal with Fudge and his cronies so early in the day.  
  
"What if I loose my temper with Weatherby again?" Harry asked, trying to find a good reason to skive off the meeting.  
  
"Then belt him in the mouth. He'll probably deserve it anyway," Ginny said, as she joined them at the table to have something to eat.  
  
"Yeah, mate," Ron added. "Then you really would be part of the family."  
  
The Gryffindors laughed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
After breakfast was over and everyone but Harry had gone to their first class of the day, he found himself in front of the stone gargoyle once again. He suddenly realized Dumbledore hadn't given him the password. Harry looked up at the gargoyle and said, "Malted Macaroons," hoping that the password hadn't been changed since his last visit. It had.  
  
Harry sighed and said to the gargoyle, "I swear that he changes his passwords every time he summons me to his office just to make me stand here and play this guessing game."  
  
The gargoyle snickered at Harry, but didn't move aside.  
  
"He does do that doesn't he?" Harry asked, his mouth falling open as the gargoyle nodded his head in response. "Why that barmy old codger," Harry muttered under his breath, trying to remember the long list of candies he'd have to recite in order to play Dumbledore's little guessing game and get into the office.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry walked into the Headmaster office looking cross, having finally tried "Sugar covered Jelly pops" as the password.  
  
"Ah, Harry. You've joined us at last, I see," Dumbledore said while twinkling in amusement at his student.  
  
Harry threw the Headmaster a look that said, 'That wasn't funny,' before taking a seat at the table and bracing himself for the meeting that was about to begin. Cornelius Fudge was already seated at the table, and as Harry had suspected, he was joined by Delores Umbridge and Percy Weasley. He was pleasantly surprised to see Professor McGonagall present for the meeting as well, knowing that she detested the visiting trio as much as he did.   
  
"Now," the minister began jovially, "I think that we should have the ceremony this Saturday afternoon in the Convention Hall at the Ministry of Magic. That would allow us to control the press who will be attending, as well as give the Aurors the ability to patrol for any trouble makers."  
  
"You mean like Death Eaters?" Professor McGonagall asked politely.  
  
"Yes, them," Fudge said. He started to outline his plan, and Harry was happy to interrupt.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I can't go to the Ministry on Saturday. I have detention with Professor Snape."  
  
The three ministry workers looked at Harry like he just uttered the most stupid thing possible. "What do you mean, you have detention? Have you done something underhanded once again, Harry?" asked Delores Umbridge in that sickly sweet way of hers that could rot wood.  
  
"No," Harry replied. "I was defending myself and my now ex-girlfriend from a love starved Veela who wants to mate with me. So, Professor Snape decided that I needed to be put in detention while the Veela didn't get punished at all, not even getting yelled at for trying to murder Parvati yet again."  
  
Weatherby snorted and mumbled, "Like anyone would want to mate with you." However, everyone in the meeting heard him, and Umbridge snickered in appreciation.   
  
"Oh, there are many who want to mate with me, Weatherby," Harry said in a controlled voice. "There's no need for you to be jealous just because that I have already lost my virginity and you haven't." With a pointed look at the undersecretary, he added, "Either of you, that is."  
  
Dumbledore stifled a laugh while McGonagall tried to look stern and said in a warning tone, "Mr. Potter!" Both Umbridge and Weatherby looked furiously at Harry.  
  
"Harry has an excellent point. He really shouldn't be out of Hogwarts for the ceremony," Dumbledore said. "That is why I feel that we should have the ceremony right here in the Great Hall of Hogwarts."  
  
"Why do we need to have a ceremony at all?" Harry asked. "Why can't you just give it to me right now, and let's be done with the whole thing?"  
  
"Now Harry," the Minister said, "Think of the publicity you'll be getting, and think of the morale boost it'll give the people to know that Dementors can be destroyed."  
  
"Publicity for whom?" asked Harry. "I neither need nor want it, so who would it be benefiting?"  
  
"Well, the wizarding community, of course," Fudge said in an uncertain voice.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted them and said, "Now that we've settled on the location, we need to plan how the ceremony will work and how preparations are to proceed."  
  
- - - - -  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully, which pleased Harry to no end after such a horrible start to his day. It wasn't until evening came and it was time for his first detention with Professor Snape that Harry became concerned. So, as Harry walked down to the dungeons after dinner that night, he was filled with a sense of dread.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry called out when he arrived in the potions lab. He received no answer, so Harry walked over to Snape's office door, thinking he might be there grading papers or something similar. When he reached the door he heard someone talking on the other side, and he paused before knocking to listen.  
  
"When do you think he'll get here, Professor?"  
  
"Calm down, Draco. He'll be here momentarily. Then you and he can talk to one another, and you WILL do it in a civilized manner and refrain from trying to rip his clothes off again," drawled Snape.  
  
"But I swear, he was naked! I wouldn't lie about that," pleaded Malfoy. "Not when he looked so delicious."  
  
'Damn,' Harry thought, 'leave it to Snape to ambush me like this.'  
  
Before Harry could react, the office door opened and there stood the potions master, his usual sneer firmly in place. "Eavesdropping again, Potter?"  
  
"No sir. I just arrived and didn't find you in the classroom, so I thought I'd try here. I was about to knock on your door when you opened it," Harry lied through his teeth skillfully, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Where is he?" Draco asked from inside the office.  
  
"He's right in front of me, Malfoy; can you still not see him?" Snape asked.  
  
"No sir, I can't! He's done something to hide from me, so make him stop it," pouted Malfoy, like a small child.  
  
"I will, just as soon as he tells us what he has done to render himself invisible to you and not to anyone else," Snape replied to his favorite student. He then turned to Harry. "Well, Potter, what do you have to say for yourself? How are you hiding from Malfoy?"  
  
Harry smiled, and replied, "Why, Professor, I took a page from your book and used a potion. It seemed appropriate."  
  
For a moment, Snape looked like he was somewhere between disbelief and actual glee that someone would make use of a potion instead of some silly wand waving. However, he quickly resumed his normal facial expression of utter hatred for Harry and said, "I see Ms. Granger is up to her normal aptitude in potions."  
  
"Make him tell, Professor," Malfoy whined again. "I need to see him again. I miss him so much."  
  
Suddenly a mist formed in the room and solidified into the form of Professor Thorgood. "Oh, do stop whining Mr. Malfoy. It is so unbecoming of a Slytherin."  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Professor?" Snape asked, with acid dripping from his words.  
  
Thorgood smiled and said, "Oh, I need nothing. I was just passing by and heard voices, so I thought I should investigate in case vandals were wreaking havoc in your classroom, Severus."  
  
"Thank you, Denholm, but as you can see, I am in the middle of a detention with Mr. Potter. Now, if you would be as kind as to..." Snape said, but was stopped before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"Why, I would love to join you Severus. I have often wondered what detention would be like with you. I suspect manual labor and grueling insults are to be found, but let's see shall we?" Thorgood said, as he took a seat at one of the workstations.  
  
Snape scowled at the intruder in his classroom, but then returned his attention to Harry. "Now, Potter, what have you done?"  
  
Faking total innocence in the matter, Harry said, "I told you sir, I used a potion."  
  
"Really, Potter? A potion, you say?" Thorgood said, knowing full well that he was annoying the potions master. "Which one did you use?"  
  
Harry didn't want to answer, but with a slight nod from the vampire he did. "We brewed the Congealment of Erasure."  
  
"WHAT?" Snape bellowed. "Potter, did it ever occur to your insignificant little brain that this potion could be dangerous?"  
  
"Yes it did, sir. We thoroughly researched it before beginning to brew it. That's why we went to Hogsmeade that day the Dementors attacked; we had to get a cauldron that was the correct size and made from the right kind of material to affect the ingredients correctly."  
  
Snape bristled at the explanation. "Are you telling me, Potter, that you have a solid gold cauldron big enough for you to bathe in?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Harry admitted. "That's what the instructions called for, so we got one."  
  
Thorgood and Malfoy stood gaping at Harry, while Snape seemed to be furious with the Head Boy. Solid Gold cauldrons of any size were expensive - very, very expensive. Severus himself only had one of the smallest available sizes, and it galled him that a potions incompetent such as Potter would have something that a Potions Master such as himself lacked.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke early and drafted a letter he wanted to send out as soon as possible. So, after he showered and changed into his school robes, he hurried up to the owlry to send Hedwig off to deliver it.  
  
"Good morning, Hedwig," Harry said to his faithful owl, while another hooted at him. "Good morning to you too, Grady," Harry said with a smile. "Hedwig, I have a letter I need you to deliver. I know you're tired, but do you think you can do it for me?"  
  
Obediently, the snowy white owl flew down to him and landed on his shoulder. She held out her leg, and Harry attached his letter to it.  
  
"I need you to get this to her as soon as you can, okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Hedwig hooted a reply, nipped his ear affectionately and then flew out the window, heading south. After watching her fly away, Harry took his leave and headed down to breakfast.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Bright and early on Saturday morning, the halls of Hogwarts were buzzing. Everyone in the school was excited that today they were going to be having an extraordinary day, because today was the day that an Order of Merlin would be presented to Harry Potter right there in the Great Hall. Many of the students were beside themselves at the honor of being present for Harry's ceremony, especially the Creevey brothers, who had their cameras ready to go.  
  
The house elves, probably led by Dobby, had gone all out decorating the Great Hall for the event. Fortunately, there were no Harry Potter heads adorning anything, and it looked quite tasteful. Everything would be all ready for the ceremony once the house tables and the staff table were removed after lunch.  
  
In fact, the only thing that wasn't prepared for the day was Harry Potter, who was at that moment hiding in the Room of Requirement, wishing that this day would just go away and not bother him at all. He knew there was little hope that his wish would be granted.  
  
"Harry?" said Hermione, as she pushed open the door to the room. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, I am," Harry replied in a defeated sort of way, calling from the depths of the couch the room had provided for him. The whole room looked to be a drawing room of some kind, and he was curled up on the couch in front of a burning fireplace. The Head Girl walked over and joined him there.  
  
"Harry, why are you here?" she asked him.  
  
Harry gave a small smile. "Hiding from all those people out there who are going to be making my life hell again by the end of the day."  
  
"It won't work, you know."  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry. "Dobby promised to bring me all the food I would need, and I can stay here until Monday before I'd have to come out for classes."  
  
"Someone would eventually find you. They are expecting you to attend the ceremony to receive an award that you so richly deserve. Besides, wouldn't it better to be out in the world instead of hiding all day in this stuffy room?" With Hermione's words, the room suddenly changed. Three large windows appeared on the wall opposite the fireplace, and they let a soft breeze blow into the room.  
  
Harry laughed softly, and said, "You see, it's not stuffy now."  
  
Hermione gave him a look that said, 'You're not getting out of this.'  
  
Harry sighed, saying, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come have lunch with us. The Weasleys have come to see you get your award, and you wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to get all upset because you didn't show, would you?"  
  
Harry sighed again, letting her pull him off the couch and out of the room.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Once lunch was finished and the Great Hall had been cleared of all its tables, a podium had been erected up on the platform where the staff table usually stood. Behind the podium, a number of chairs had been set up for the Minister and his staff, the Headmaster, the Hogwarts professors and Harry. There were rows of chairs set up facing the platform, with almost all of the front row marked as reserved for the Weasley family and Hermione.  
  
As Harry crossed the platform to take his seat, he noticed that Rita Skeeter was sitting in the second row. Catching his eye, she winked at him coyly. Harry rolled his eyes at her in return, and found the seat reserved for him. He sat down and stared gloomily at the people milling about, wanting everyone to be seated so they could get started and have the whole ordeal over with as soon as possible. Finally, Fudge and his two usual minions arrived on the stage. Umbridge and Weatherby both scowled at Harry with identical expressions of loathing as they passed him on their way to their seats, while Fudge made a big show of greeting the Headmaster before approaching the podium and casting a 'Sonorus' charm on his throat to magnify his voice.   
  
"Everyone," Minister Fudge began ostentatiously, "We are gathered here today to award a brave young man with one of the highest honors that the Ministry of Magic can bestow on a witch or wizard." The guests, students and reporters began to murmur excitedly, while Umbridge and Weatherby looked sour about the whole thing. Fudge basked for a minute, enjoying the attention, before continuing. "As Minister of Magic, it is my privilege to present this Order of Merlin, Second Class - we must give him some room to improve himself after all - to the current Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry James Potter. On behalf of the Ministry, I'd like to thank you for your service and congratulate you on receiving this prestigious award."  
  
After being nudged by Professor McGonagall, Harry stood from his seat and went to the podium to accept the award from the Minister. After Fudge placed the medal around his neck and shook his hand, Harry attempted to escape. Unfortunately, Fudge had anticipated that move, and held him firmly in place by wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. Fudge posed for the cameras with the Boy-Who-Lived, beaming as dozens of magical cameras captured the moment for posterity and the next issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
As Harry endured the Minister's photo op, he looked out into the crowd and saw Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and all of his other friends cheering for him. He saw Parvati holding a hanky to her eyes, crying from her place with Lavender and the rest of the cheering Gryffindors. He saw various cheering DA members throughout the crowd, and realized that all of the houses seemed to be applauding his decoration. Harry even saw Malfoy, beaming with happiness; lead the crowd in a standing ovation for him. Of course he was happy, Harry had been forced to stop using the congealment until after the ceremony.  
  
Then Harry's eyes went to the front row, where Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of his adoptive family were applauding wildly. What held Harry's attention the most was the sight of Molly Weasley's face as she beamed at him with motherly pride, tears flowing down her face. 'Motherly pride,' Harry thought to himself, having never known the love of a mother except from this wonderful woman. She may have been a mother that he had borrowed from his best friend rather than the one who birthed him, but Harry still welcomed the warmth that her obvious pride gave him. As he watched her, a large lump came to his throat and a tear tried to escape his eye.  
  
"Now, Harry, why don't you give a speech," Fudge announced, as the applause began to die down and people resumed their seats.  
  
"A speech?" Harry said, having no idea what this man was talking about. At that awful meeting in Dumbledore's office, Harry had insisted that he would not be speaking at the ceremony. However, the Minister and his cronies apparently had other ideas. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the old man quickly cast a 'Sonorus' on him and thrust a piece of parchment into his hand. Looking down, Harry realized that they had prepared a speech for him.   
  
Harry quickly recovered himself, seething inwardly at the Ministry's manipulations. He pocketed the parchment and said to crowd, "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I was to give a speech today, which is good because I'm total rubbish at them anyway."  
  
The crowd laughed at his joke.  
  
"However, I did give an exclusive interview yesterday to Rita Skeeter, who is sitting right there," Harry said as he pointed to her. "I'm sure you'd all rather read about it yourselves when the evening Prophet comes out tonight. However, I would like to thank everyone for this award, which I still don't think I deserve, by the way, and I hope that I can live up to the faith that you have in me."  
  
Everyone but Fudge and his lackeys applauded Harry as he sat back down beside the transfiguration teacher.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early in his bed after having a horrible nightmare about getting the Order of Merlin. No wait that really happened. Damn. Slowly, Harry made his way out of bed and to the bathroom. He was all sweaty from tossing and turning in the throes of his nightmare, so he decided to take a shower to cool before going back to bed.  
  
As Harry stood under the lukewarm water that flowed out of the showerhead, he felt himself relax. He was half asleep when he heard Seamus speaking to him.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Jumping slightly, Harry turned to look at the Irishman, who was plainly concerned for his friend. "Yeah, Seamus, I'm fine. I've just had a very stressful week."  
  
"Wish I could help you out there, mate," Seamus admitted.  
  
"Me too, Seamus, me too," Harry said, defeated.  
  
"Well, maybe there is something I can do for you," the Irishman said with a smirk, as he slid off his boxers and threw them out the reach of the water. Harry had his head under the pouring water, and he didn't notice his naked dorm mate creep up behind him until Seamus placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seamus?" asked Harry in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seamus placed a finger to Harry's lips and said, "Shhh." He gently pushed the Head Boy against the tile wall of the shower stall and dropped to his knees, slowly placing tiny kisses down Harry's stomach until he reached his goal. Then, a smiling Seamus delicately kissed the tip of ... well, I think you can guess what he kissed.  
  
"Seamus, I don't think we should be doing this. I like girls, not blokes, and I don't want to disrespect you."  
  
Stunned, the young man looked up to Harry and asked, "Disrespect me? You would never do that, Harry. Besides, you're not asking; I'm offering. So just relax and enjoy." Seamus lowered his head and returned to what he had been doing before, but this time with more gusto behind it.  
  
Harry tried his best not to react to what Seamus was doing to him, but he still felt himself stiffen at the attentions.  
  
"Damn, Harry. I'm surprised Parvati could even walk after you were done with her."  
  
Harry smirked when he heard that, since he is a guy, after all. Relaxing under Seamus' ministrations, Harry's breath started to become quicker and heavier as he allowed himself to enjoy the sensations. Then random thoughts began to run through his head, making him rethink the whole situation despite the pleasure he was receiving.  
  
'I shouldn't be enjoying this, I like girls.'  
  
'I shouldn't let him do this; he's my friend.'  
  
'This is wrong; I'm placing Seamus in danger from Malfoy.'  
  
Then Seamus changed his technique and did something Harry had never experienced before. Harry's eyes were suddenly as large as dinner plates, and he couldn't help but moan deeply.  
  
'Damn!' he thought, 'Parvati never did that!'  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Author's Notes: I recently started a yahoo group and I wanted to invite everyone to join. Since the link refuses to work here, goto my profile page by clicking on the author name at th etop of this page and then click on the link to the yahoo group.  
  
athenakitty wrote When will Narcissa start sending Howlers? Have the the goblins gone throughout the Malfoy manor to retrieve all the Black property? Will Harry be forced to do more of the dementor trick? Will Harry get a magnifying glass for Hermione? Will they find another way to have Draco behaving for the rest of the school year? Will there be more Percy bashing? Will Hagrid ever visit the dragon?   
  
Answer - My goodness, it has been a long time since you have been first with a review. :) Harry will not be going to Diagon Alley again for some time, as he is still in school. Harry only killed three Dementors, as was revealed in the first story, however, they will appear again in the story. Narcissa hasn't been sending Howlers because of Draco's love for Harry. Also Lucius is still in the picture telling her what to do. As for the goblins, well, they'll be more about that later. :)  
  
Rhyllen wrote THAT WAS STUPENDOUS! I was rotflmao at the end! Thorgood is an awesome teacher, and I love how Harry dealt with the situation. Jump in and dunk! Have you seen an increase in numbers at all? I hope so. I put the adverts in both places so hopefully you do. Keep up the awesome work!  
  
Answer - Yes, I have seen increases in the membership of the group, which makes me so happy I could pee! Don't you just love 827 year old bitchy vampires who hate Veela's?  
  
Bluetattingman wrote Okay, this was funny. How often does Harry have to take a bath in the cauldron anyway? Can he still take a shower or will he stink all the time now? Also, Love Thorgood!  
  
Answer - He bathes in it weekly and yes he can shower regularly once it has taken effect.  
  
uten wrote Great chapter, but it's still a shame about Parvarti, darn that Veela. And I was talking about Thorgood, and I think it would be a horrible shame if he had a falling out with Harry, so I'm hoping it's just that he misses him in Return. BTW, my eBookMan thanks you for starting a yahoo group - those text files read perfectly on it (and I do love to re-read your stories) and lastly, I was also curious if you were going to do a 6th year story to tie it all up eventually?  
  
Answer - There are no plans to do a 6th year fiction, I don't think I have it in me to do one. However, I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the group. :)  
  
Treska SilverFlame wrote Your use of tenses has improved in this chapter. I didn't notice if it kept changing like in your previous chapters. Contrats on that. I love how the plot development is coming, although I know there's probably a serious chapter coming up soon. I can't wait to find out how the dementors got onto school grounds without Dumbledore knowing.  
  
Answer - Ooops, my bad. The Dementors got the kids just outside the school gate, before they made it back to the school grounds. Sorry about that. As for my past/present tense thing, it comes and goes. I write like I speak, so I must really bad at my first language.  
  
krysalys73 wrote snicker How did I know that Seamus was going commando? snort Man, if it's not one thing, then it's another with poor Harry. I don't blame Parvati for feeling the way she does; too bad she's not more warlike... it'd be a helluva lot of fun to see her kick Malfoy's ass. But then again, we know it's not meant to be. Also, peaches? That bit at the beginning of your reviews this and last chapter about your yahoo group keeps getting splinched with the first review.  
  
Answer - Malfoy is a lot more powerful then she is magically, now that his Veelaness has kicked in. Thanks for the heads up about that, I hope I fixed it. :)  
  
Fangalla wrote I like it! Malfoy so needed to knocked on this lily white arse (get it lily white - white lily). Can't wait to see where this goes, other than Harry kicking Voldie's arse and then Fudge's. When is the Seamus shower scene going to be appearing? I know you said it was after he and Parvati broke up, and I assume that this chapter is the official break up, so next chap? Come one, do it!  
  
Answer - The Seamus shower scene? Did I say I would do that? Hmmmmmm.... :)  
  
Yana5 wrote yes I am. I'm glad Harry is not going out with Parvati I hate her. I like how Thorgood got the points back it was funny  
  
Answer - Don't hate Parvati, deep down she is a good person and she truly does love Harry, but not everyone is cut out to fight Veela.... and then live.  
  
JAK wrote This update was excellent. I really feel for Parvati and Harry, and the bit at the end when Prof Thorgood replaced the points that Snape took off for really trivial things was hilarious! Points for knowing the time, wearing underwear and being gay, indeed. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with next!  
  
Answer - I almost had Thorgood give Seamus princess points, but decided it was too gay and didn't. :) 


	18. the Assault

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
Author's Note: This chapter contains a scene that most people will find offensive and if you don't, then you should.  
  
'Damn,' Harry thought, 'Parvati never did that!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Eighteen – the Assault  
  
For the next week after the Order of Merlin ceremony Harry had avoided being alone with Seamus, as he felt incredibly awkward towards his friend at the moment. Harry had enjoyed what happened between them and would have loved for Seamus to teach that little thing he did to every girl in the school, but he really didn't want a repeat performance.  
  
Though most of the Gryffindors hadn't realized that Harry was keeping his distance from Seamus, Hermione did. She wasn't Head Girl for nothing you know.  
  
"Harry?" she asked him one day, "Did you have a fight with Seamus?"  
  
Harry looked shocked, "No Hermione, why do you ask?"  
  
"You've been avoiding him for the past week and Ron said that you haven't really spoken to him much either, so I thought that maybe something happened between you."  
  
"Seamus is a great guy and a good friend," Harry said.  
  
"Did he make a pass at you again? You know he flirts with everyone Harry. Don't take it so personally," said Hermione knowingly.  
  
Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. He saw that Ginny and one of her dorm mates talking over by the fire, while Ron was playing chess with Neville at one of the tables near the boy's dormitory stairway, and he saw Parvati and Lavender were over on one of the couches looking through what looked like the newest issue of Witch Weekly. Turning back to Hermione and leaning in a bit closer he said quietly, "This is a secret and you can't tell anyone this."  
  
She nodded at him.  
  
"The night of the Order of Merlin ceremony, I had a nightmare that woke me and I decided to take a shower. While I was in there, Seamus came in to see if I was all right. While we were in the showers, he, er…did something, and I don't know what to do about it now," Harry admitted, blushing.   
  
"What did he do?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious about what two seventeen year old boys might do in the shower together.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at her, took a deep breath, leaned over and whispered what happened into her ear.  
  
"OH!" she said rather loudly, and then looked sheepish for the outburst, as Harry allowed his head to fall unto the table with a great thud.  
  
Composing herself quickly, Hermione whispered back to him, "I see what you mean, now. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"It was great, but do you think that means I might be gay?" he whispered back worried.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes at him. "What makes you think that he's turned you gay?"  
  
"I enjoyed it more than I did with Parvati."  
  
"That's only because Seamus is more a slut than Parvati," Hermione explained. "Do you want to be with Seamus again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to be with any other boy like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If Parvati could do it like Seamus did, would you beg to get back with her?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'd beg now anyway, if I thought it would do any good," Harry admitted.  
  
"You're not gay, so stop thinking about it," she said, and went back to her homework.  
  
"You don't think it's weird that I let Seamus do that to me do you?" asked Harry worriedly.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Not really. I'm just surprised it took him this long to get it done."  
  
Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you know? He's already done that to Dean, Neville and Ron."  
  
"What?" Harry said in a very high pitched voice. Catching himself he finished in a voice several octaves lower than he normally spoke in, "What are you talking about? Ron never told me that."  
  
"He was afraid that you'd think he was gay."  
  
"Why did he tell you then?" Harry asked, feeling a little hurt and left out.  
  
Hermione was smiling again, "He didn't mean to tell me, it kind of slipped out." Then she thought about it, "Harry, don't let it worry you, Seamus and Justin are still together, and he has no interests in dating you."  
  
"Oh no," Harry said, "What's Justin going to think of me? He'll think I'm horrible to do that with Seamus."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that's the thought that'll be going through his mind. I bet he'll just be jealous that Seamus got to do it and he didn't."  
  
Harry groaned, letting his head drop to the table again with a thump while Hermione giggled at him.   
  
- - - - -  
  
Later that night, Harry went down to the dungeons to have a meeting with Professor Thorgood. It was Harry's first private tutorial on how to use the spells the vampire had placed into his mind.   
  
"Professor Thorgood?" Harry called, stepping into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.   
  
"Ah, Professor, right on time I see," the vampire said, coming out of his office.   
  
Harry smiled. "So, what are we going to be working on tonight? Are you going to teach me how to use the Charm of Making?"   
  
"No, Harry, the Charm of Making is a far more advanced type of magic than what we will be working on tonight. The spell we are going to practice is called 'Multi-phasic Movement'," Thorgood said.   
  
"What's the incantation for that?" Harry asked, as he had never heard about this spell before.   
  
Thorgood smiled. "There is no incantation, Harry. There is no wand movement, just body movement." Harry looked confused, but then Thorgood smirked and gave a demonstration. His movements were fluid, like flowing water, and he was so fast that his figure was a blur of motion. "This kind of movement cannot be sustained for very long, as it causes the user to become overly exhausted if used too often or for too long of a duration," Thorgood instructed. "However, when dueling, it can be very effective when dodging particularly nasty curses."   
  
"And you're going to teach me this?"   
  
"No, Professor," the vampire said as he smiled at Harry. "You already now this, and now it's my job to teach you how to access it. Of course, knowing that you accessed the Charm of Making so successfully without instructions, I have no doubt that you can do this without too much trouble."   
  
Harry blew air out between his teeth, and then he began to try to move as his teacher had shown him.   
  
- - - - -  
  
A few hours later, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower very tired. He had been unable to maintain the difficult and exhausting multi-phasic movement for more than a few moments, but Thorgood had been delighted with his progress.   
  
Harry sat down at one of the study tables to work on his transfiguration homework, but he quickly realized that he was too tired to write the essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned him. He was also supposed to practice transforming into his smaller animagus form, that of a small black house cat. He had gotten behind in that project and he knew he should do the work, but right now, all he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. Setting aside his work, he somehow found the strength to climb the stairs. When he finally reached the seventh years' dormitory, he staggered over to his bed and fell into it without even removing his clothes. He was asleep within seconds.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was walking in a small Muggle village somewhere in England. It was night, but he could see clearly. All around him were the sounds of explosions and people screaming. He paid it no heed for the moment, because he had arrived in front of a large Muggle house. Somehow, he knew that this was his destination.  
  
Harry walked through the front door into the house and saw a man in the familiar black robes and white mask. The man bowed to Harry, saying, "My lord."  
  
"Is everything going as planned tonight?" Harry asked the hooded man.  
  
"Yes, my lord, exactly as you planned," said the Death Eater. "They are in here."  
  
"Excellent," Harry said He followed his servant into the next room, which had been filled with children, dozens of them. They were all wearing pajamas and looked very frightened. There were both boys and girls, and not a one of them could have been over the age of five, not quite yet old enough for primary school. Some of them had bruises forming on their arms and faces, and some of them were crying, obviously wanting their mommies and daddies.  
  
Harry surveyed the shaking and terrified children. Then he asked them, "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
None of the children knew. Harry felt himself smile at them. This seemed to terrify the children even more.  
  
"You're here to help me teach a young man a very important lesson this evening," Harry hissed at them in delight. "He seems to be under the impression that he has the power to stop me, but tonight we are going to show him just how wrong he is."  
  
Then Harry nodded to his servants in the room, and as one the men began to move about the room. They randomly grabbed children, and one by one brought them up to him for his inspection. Harry shook his head at each one in turn, until he was presented with a little blonde haired girl. She had the face of an angel, and tears fell helplessly down her puffy cheeks.  
  
"This one, I think. Yes, this one will do nicely," Harry said.  
  
The Death Eaters shoved the other children and furniture out of the middle of the room, and then threw the little girl into the space they had cleared  
  
"Girl, have you a name?" Harry asked.  
  
Clearly terrified, she managed to nod that she did.  
  
Harry grew impatient. "What is it, girl?"  
  
The girl whispered something, but he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Once again," he commanded.  
  
"Brianna Sloan," she repeated louder this time.  
  
"Brianna, what a lovely name," said Harry. "Now tell me, Brianna, have you ever heard of a boy named 'Harry Potter'?"  
  
She shook her head 'no.'  
  
"It doesn't matter. He'll know your name for the rest of his life," Harry hissed, pulling out his wand. He pointed it at the girl and said, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Young Brianna Sloan screamed and jerked on the floor in agony. She had obviously never felt this kind of pain before, and she screamed so loudly that her voice began to crack. Finally, Harry pulled his wand away from the girl. He nodded to his servants standing around the room, and they sprang into action and moved in on Brianna. Within moments they had ripped the pink pajamas from the girl's body, leaving her naked in the middle of the room as the other children watched in horror. One of the Death Eaters cast a spell, and markings appeared on the floor. They appeared to be written in some ancient language.  
  
Still twitching from the after effects of Cruciatus, the girl sat up slowly and wrapped her tiny arms around her naked body. She shivered in both cold and terror, as a breeze suddenly swept through the room. She started to tentatively try to crawl out of the center of the room, toward the other children.  
  
"Oh no, my dear," Harry said sarcastically. "We're not done with you yet."  
  
Brianna's lip trembled in fear and she screamed.  
  
Three masked men dove for the girl and pushed her down on her back. Two of the Death Eaters each grabbed one of Brianna's hands and pinned them to the floor by stabbing all the way through them with ceremonial daggers, while the third man did the same thing to her feet. The small girl was effectively crucified to the floor, which was soon covered in her blood.  
  
Watching with amusement, Harry strode over to the girl and once again took out his wand. This time he chose to perform a very nasty and very deadly curse on her. Harry watched as the poor girl's skin began to crack open and even more blood began to pour from her little body, as her eyes bulged and then exploded from their sockets, as the girl's very flesh began to smoke as if all her internal organs were on fire.  
  
Harry stood by and watched as Brianna Sloan, this angelic little girl, died in a very painful and violent manner.  
  
Once it was obvious that no life remained in the small body before him, Harry turned around and beckoned to one of his servants, who quickly approached with a large mirror. Harry looked into it and saw his reflection: that of a human-shaped serpent, with deep red eyes, slits for a nose and a thin line for a mouth. He smirked at his own reflection and said to himself. "So, Harry, did you enjoy the show I provided for you? I prepared it especially for you, something for you to dream about while you sleep. Dream of how you contributed to be the death of that little girl and the damnation of all these children here tonight, just as you did to your dear, deceased godfather."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Moments later, Harry awoke in his dormitory at the top of Gryffindor Tower, screaming like mad with his scar burning like it never had before. Harry had jumped and jerked so hard in his bed that he had become tangled in his bed coverings.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" someone said, but Harry didn't know who. He couldn't answer, as he was still screaming uncontrollably from the vision. He felt someone's hands trying to help him out of the tangled bed covers.   
  
"Something's wrong with him," someone else said.  
  
"Harry? Talk to us, mate. Can you hear us?" yet another person said.  
  
"I'm going to get help for him." Then Harry heard someone run off and the dormitory door slammed shut.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. When he was finally able to stop screaming, he leaned over the side of his bed and emptied the contents of his stomach unto the floor. He continued heaving long after his stomach was empty, and when his stomach finally calmed, he began to cry. Apparently no one knew what to make of this. They knew that Harry hardly ever cried, and even then it was never like this.  
  
"What happened?" asked a new voice as the dormitory door swung open forcefully and a commotion was heard in the hall.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. We think Harry had a vision, and from the way he's acting it must have been horrible," Ron replied. At least Harry thought it was Ron, he wasn't quite sure. The door had remained open, and the sounds of concerned Gryffindors coming out of their own dorms to see what had happened echoed from the hall and the stairway.  
  
"Let me through, let me through," a new voice said from the hall, getting louder as it came into the room. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry just sat there in his bed with his head held in his hands, shaking and crying uncontrollably. He was rocking back and forth and muttering incoherently. Harry felt someone sit down next to him and take his head into her arms, stroking his hair soothingly.   
  
"Scourgify," someone said to his right, removing the vomit from the floor, while another person sat on that side of the bed and began to rub his back.   
  
Harry finally began to calm down under the ministrations of his friends. He was still muttering things, but at least now they could understand his words more clearly.   
  
"She was a baby … All my fault … Damned Death Eaters … All my fault … How could they do that … Damn them all … All my fault."  
  
"No, Harry, it is not your fault," Hermione said into his ear, trying to calm him down further.   
  
Suddenly everyone heard yelling from out in the hall. "Out of the way! Everyone get back to your rooms this instant!" Then Professor Minerva McGonagall strode quickly into the room and over to Harry's bed. "Mr. Potter, what is it? Are you hurt?"   
  
Harry was able to shake his head 'no', but Ron had to speak for him. "No, Professor, he had another vision of You-Know-Who, and…" Ron then turned to his best friend, "… it was a bad one."  
  
Looking worried, she turned to the Head Boy and said, "Get up, Mr. Potter; we're going to the Headmaster's office."   
  
Somehow, with Ron's and Hermione's help, Harry followed their head of house through the corridors and into Dumbledore's office, where he was forced to recount his vision for them.   
  
- - - - -  
  
The next day, Harry woke up in the infirmary after sleeping most of the morning away under the influence of the dreamless sleep potion.   
  
"Mr. Potter, you're awake," said Madame Pomphrey. "Good, I was beginning to wonder if I gave you too much potion last night when the Headmaster brought you in."   
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily.   
  
"Half past ten. Are you hungry? I imagine that you must be."  
  
"I need to go to class," Harry began, but he was cut off.   
  
"You've been excused for the day," the school nurse said. "After you have had your breakfast, you may go up to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change your clothes. After that, you are to go see the Headmaster."  
  
"I saw him last night."  
  
Madame Pomphrey glared at him for a moment and said, "Well, you will see him again this morning."  
  
Harry didn't try and protest as a house elf just arrived with a tray of food for him to eat. "Thanks Dobby."  
  
"You's is welcome Harry Potter," Dobby replied before popping away.   
  
- - - - -  
  
A short time later, Harry arrived at the stone gargoyle and realized he did not have the password. He looked at the gargoyle tiredly, and started to go through his normal process of rattling off various wizarding sweets in an attempt to gain entrance to the office. However, he stopped himself. He wasn't up to playing Dumbledore's usual game, so looking at the stone guardian, he asked, "I don't suppose if I ask you to let me in, you'd just do it would you?"  
  
The gargoyle smirked at Harry and leapt aside, allowing Harry entrance to the Headmaster's office. He started to pass by and ascend the stairs when something occurred to him. Stopping in his tracks and turning back to the statue, Harry asked, "You would have let me in like this a long time ago if I had just asked, wouldn't you?"  
  
The gargoyle just grinned at him. Harry shook his head and went up the stairs.   
  
"Professor?" said Harry as he entered the office. "You sent for me?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I did," Dumbledore said, twinkling at the Head Boy. "I wanted to see how you were doing this morning."   
  
"I'm feeling better today."   
  
"Yes, I can see that, but last night you were very upset and you were very adamant about blaming yourself for what happened to that little girl."   
  
"Brianna Sloan," snapped Harry. "Her name was Brianna Sloan."   
  
"Yes, I know," Dumbledore replied with concern in his eyes. "I just received the reports from the Aurors this morning about the massacre in that village. They found the house where the children were kept, from what you said last night. I'm sorry to say that I do not believe any of them survived."  
  
Harry dropped heavily into the chair that sat in the corner of the office. "Damn."  
  
"I am very concerned about what happened to you, Harry. Voldemort has not been able to break into your mind like that since the beginning of last year when you were taking Occlumency lessons. Have you been practicing every night before you go to sleep?"  
  
"Usually, but last night I had a long training session with Professor Thorgood, and then I had homework to do. I tried to do it, but I was so tired that I gave up and went to bed. I don't remember if I practiced last night or not, but I have made a point of doing it every night."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I suspected as much. Voldemort must be trying harder and harder to break through your defenses in order to torture you. Because of that, I want to have another lesson with you today."   
  
Harry groaned. He really wasn't in any mood or condition to deal with Occlumency. However, it seemed that he had no choice in the matter.   
  
"Legimens."  
  
The first image in Harry's mind was Brianna Sloan's naked body lying in a pool of her own blood, and Harry immediately responded to it defensively. Suddenly, Harry was seeing many things that he had never seen before. 'I must be in Professor Dumbledore's memories,' Harry thought.   
  
The image that Harry became interested in was that of a much younger Dumbledore apparently training a young Tom Riddle in the use of Occlumency.  
  
"Tom," Dumbledore said, "You must concentrate. You must be able to keep Grindelwald from your mind when you face him."  
  
"Yes, sir, I am trying," Tom answered.   
  
'Tom was going to fight Grindelwald?' Harry thought. 'But Dumbledore battled him, not Voldemort.'  
  
"I know you are lad, lets try again," Dumbledore said, and then cast "Legimens" once again.   
  
Harry watched as Tom Riddle fell to the floor once again. Then the memory ended, and Harry was back in the Headmaster's office looking into the aged face of Albus Dumbledore, who was looking both impressed and concerned.   
  
"That was impressive Harry. You are a highly skilled Occlumens," Dumbledore said.   
  
"What was that?" asked Harry calmly.   
  
"A mistake I once made years ago."   
  
"You were teaching Voldemort to fight Grindelwald, weren't you? You were going to send him into battle to kill that dark wizard, just like you're going to send me to do battle with Voldemort. Is that why he turned dark?"   
  
Dumbledore looked very old at that moment. "Yes, Harry. I was training him to do battle with Grindelwald, but not in the same capacity that I have done with you."   
  
Harry backed away from the Headmaster, remembering all the lies he had caught the old man in since last summer. 'He kept my parents' graves from me,' thought Harry. 'He tried to keep my wealth from me. Is he lying to me again?'   
  
"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"I have to leave," Harry said, and bolted from the Headmaster's office.   
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
From the advice from a friend, I have decided to stop answering reviews as it is considered to be enteraction with readers, which disapproves of. 


	19. Avoiding

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away  
  
By: Darkmoore  
  
"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I have to leave," Harry said, and bolted from the Headmaster's office.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Nineteen – Avoiding  
  
Over the next month Harry had quite a bit to deal with. To begin with his training sessions with Professor Thorgood had become increasingly difficult as he learned to command the spells and information that was placed in his mind by the vampire months before.  
  
Then there were the private tutorials with Professor McGonagall where he had the exhausting task of transforming from one animagus form, back to human, then into his other form and then back to human once again. She had even hinted that she wanted him to be able to transform from one animagus form directly into the other without the need to become human in between. Harry was not looking forward to that, his bones and muscles were aching as it was.  
  
Speaking of aching muscles, he had been training with the Quidditch team in preparation of the upcoming Gryffindor / Ravenclaw game and Ron was almost as bad a taskmaster as his professors had been. However, unlike the teachers, Harry always felt better after his training with the team.  
  
When he wasn't doing all of these activities, there was the fact that he was also being constantly pursued by Draco Malfoy, due to the fact that he was a part Veela and had chosen Harry to be his chosen mate and wanted to bond with him. Harry had successfully used the Congealment of Erasure to hide from the Slytherin, but that was running out now and he had been forbidden to brew anymore of it by Professor Snape. Snape had conveyed to Professor Dumbledore that the congealment would become harmful to Harry if he continued to take it for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, Harry also had his duties a the Head Boy, which Hermione made sure he did with every breath in her body and there was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes that he was teaching. He felt like he was forever reading essays and grading tests.  
  
In all accounts Harry Potter was a very busy young man.  
  
So as it was, Harry was currently sitting in the library researching and writing an essay for Professor Snape about the dangers known and unforeseeable side effects when using the Congealment of Erasure. Harry was not enjoying himself, mostly because he couldn't find any dangers or side effects.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said as he sat down beside Harry at the table.  
  
"Hey Ron," replied Harry happy for the distraction from this thrice damned essay. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hermione is driving me barmy," Ron complained.  
  
"I think that's her job in the universe, to wind you up and drive you barmy," Harry said with a smirk from behind his scroll of parchment.  
  
Ron shot his best friend a look and continued, "That's not what I meant, though it would be brilliant if she would …" It was at this point that Ron went silent and realized what he was about to say and quickly drew himself out of the thought and went on with his main topic of conversation. "What I mean is, she is convinced that Vol … Vol …"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, him, is about to launch a major attack on the wizarding world," Ron finished.  
  
Harry sighed, sadly enough; he had been thinking the same thing. Twice more Voldemort had attempted to send images of horrific scenes into Harry's mind, but had failed. Harry didn't know what the images would have been and he was secretly curious, but every time he thought about letting the dark wizard show him the scenes the angelic little face of Brianna Sloan would appear in his mind's eye and he would stop himself.  
  
"I think she may be right about that Ron," Harry said at last.  
  
Ron gulped, he was worried about it himself, but as long as Harry didn't say it, then it wouldn't happen, but now Harry had said it.  
  
Harry looked grave, but then a sly smile crossed his face and he leaned in to Ron and whispered, "You know Ron, since Hermione is all worked up about all of this, maybe you should just go up to her and snog the hell out of her."  
  
For a moment Ron got a dreamy look on his face and then shook himself out of it, "Harry!"  
  
"It's just a thought Ron."  
  
- - - - -  
  
A short time later, Harry left the library and was walking towards his office in order to get a head start marking the latest essays he had collected earlier that week. Not that he really wanted to, but knew it was the responsible thing to do. However, just before he reached his classroom door he was stopped.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there watching him intently. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Not funny," said Harry wearily.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny Harry, I truly mean it," Draco said sincerely as he raised his hand and attempted to stroke Harry's cheek.  
  
However, Harry swatted his hand away. "No, Malfoy, you don't get to do that."  
  
Malfoy pouted and asked, "Why not? You are my chosen after all. When we are bonded, we can do that all the time."  
  
"No, we will not be bonded. No, we will not be touching. No, I am not you chosen and lastly, because I like breasts, that is why we cannot be together."  
  
Malfoy smirked unfazed, "You know there is a charm that can grow a pair of those if you like."  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. "No thank you Malfoy, I do not want to have a pair of them on myself, just on the person I am with."  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a shot," Malfoy said in a flirty voice.  
  
"Why are you here and not out terrorizing some poor defenseless first year?" asked an increasingly irritated Harry.  
  
"Because they are boring and you are dynamic and exhilarating. Every time I look at you I fall in love with you all over again. I can't help it; we are destined to be together for all eternity."  
  
Harry thought about what his rival had just said and asked, "How do you feel whenever you can't see me?"  
  
Malfoy looked in to Harry's eyes and confessed, "I feel like I have sunk into the deepest of despairs, and that I will never see you again. I am terrified that something has happened to you and I wouldn't be able to prevent it. I desire nothing else than to touch you, to please you, to caress you and to smell you. I dream about lying in your arms at night and just inhaling your scent. I fantasize about bathing with you and scrubbing away your burdens and cleansing you of all the terrible things that plague you."  
  
This confession was not exactly what he had been expecting and truthfully it was nice to hear, just not from Malfoy. "What about Voldemort? You know he has vowed to destroy me."  
  
Malfoy flinched at the word, "You shouldn't say the dark lord's name."  
  
"Alright then," Harry went on, "What about Lucius? Surely he will not be pleased to know that you have chosen me as your mate. Not to mention your mother and Auntie Bellatrix. I don't think either of them would much care for me being your other half either."  
  
"Mother would be pleased to have you in the family," Malfoy said sincerely. "As for my father and aunt, he knows that once my mate has been chosen he has no say in the matter and Bella will respect it or she will deal with me."  
  
"You would fight your own family for me?" asked a stunned Harry. He hadn't thought about this.  
  
"If need be."  
  
"Wow," whispered Harry and then he stood there for a few moments silently.  
  
"May I please spend time with you this evening?" Malfoy asked sheepishly, which was completely out of character for him.  
  
Slightly panicked Harry blurted, "I have essays to mark and I honestly do not want to have to fight off you trying to have sex with me every two minutes."  
  
Malfoy chuckled at Harry, "I promise that I'll be a perfect gentleman. I'll even help you mark some of them, so you can get through them faster. Just let me stay with you, so I can see you and smell you, I always feel calmer when I can do that."  
  
Harry actually smiled, "It's 'Defense Against the Dark Arts,' not 'How to Use the Dark Arts'."  
  
Malfoy smiled back at Harry and said, "I do know the difference."  
  
"Alright, but no funny business or I'll hex the hell out of you."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hey!" called Ron as Harry entered the common room later that night. "Where have you been mate?"  
  
"I've been in my office, grading essays with Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny all said together.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began looking a little worried, "You haven't changed your mind about him have you?"  
  
"No, not really," replied Harry. "He just came to have a talk with me and begged me to let him smell me."  
  
"I hope you showered," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"I don't think it would have mattered if I had or hadn't," Harry said as he climbed into his favorite chair by the fire and settled in for the night. "He claims that my scent calms him."  
  
"Why did you let him near you at all?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Because he claims that he would fight his father, his aunt and possibly even Voldemort for me."  
  
"Really?" the girls chorused together.  
  
"Uh huh," said Harry, "Interesting development isn't it?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
A few days later Harry is in front of his classroom teaching a group of first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs about dueling practices and stances. It was a little advanced for them, but then again he was only teaching them the formalities of the duel, not the curses, hexes or jinxes.  
  
"Now I would like two volunteers to come up in front of the class to help me demonstrate the proper way to bow to an opponent for a formal duel," announced Harry to the first years, which caused several students to raise their hands, including Harry Webster of Gryffindor and Lyman Mills of Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry smiled at them, "Alright, Mr. Webster and Mr. Mills, you can help me." Quickly the two young boys scrambled up to the platform in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now I want you to face each other and bow to each other respectfully like this," said Harry and then demonstrated to them the proper way to do it. The two boys mimicked their teacher and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Very good," praised Harry. "Now to duel with your opponent it is best to use one of four stances. Right now we are going to use the simplest. I don't want you using any spells against each other, but you may use sparks to demonstrate when you would cast your spells." Again Harry demonstrated the stance he wanted them to learn.  
  
The two boys then did as Harry instructed and took there stances and shot sparks at one another when they were ready. Lyman Mills' sparks were way off the mark as they ended up heading towards the corner of the classroom and Harry Webster's sparks were all over the room, no two going in the same direction.  
  
Several of the students laughed at their misfired sparks and Harry shot them a look, though to tell the truth he was about to crack smile himself, but not wanting to hurt their feelings, restrained himself.  
  
"Well, that was a good start," Harry said, trying to sound positive and not embarrass the boys. "However, I forgot to mention that you need to aim the wands as you point them at your target."  
  
Several of the students laughed again, including Mr. Webster and Mr. Mills.  
  
"Alright, let's try that again."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to once again find that Draco Malfoy had ambushed him outside his office door.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, what do you want?"  
  
"For you to call me Draco," Malfoy replied sweetly.  
  
Harry smirked at him and said, "No, I don't think so."  
  
Unfazed, Malfoy once again turned up the Veela attraction abilities and asked, "Why not?"  
  
Totally unaffected by them, Harry replied, "Because I am not your mate."  
  
Malfoy pouted, but before he could say anything the room was filling with a dark mist the condensed and formed into Professor Thorgood.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please stop bothering Professor Potter."  
  
Malfoy's soft features turned hard and unforgiving, "I am not bothering him, he is my chosen and I was having a polite and civilized conversation with him."  
  
Thorgood looked at the Veela skeptically.  
  
"Ask Harry then," Malfoy said triumphantly.  
  
"Actually," Harry said, not believing he was defending Malfoy, "He was being polite. Well, polite for a Malfoy that is."  
  
Thorgood was looking at Harry with interest now. "Tell me Professor, what are your feelings towards Mr. Malfoy these days?"  
  
"Same as always," Harry replied. "I think he is selfish, underhanded, deceitful and a complete and total self important git."  
  
"Hey," Malfoy said and pouted again.  
  
"Thank goodness, for a moment I thought that you had succumbed to his Veela abilities," Thorgood said relieved.  
  
Harry smiled and chuckled to himself as Malfoy replied, "Of course, he has succumbed to my charms."  
  
"If you say so," the vampire said unenthusiastically. "Now I need to have a private conversation with Professor Potter."  
  
Seizing the opportunity Harry lied, "I wanted to talk to you as well about something that occurred in one of my classes this week and I wanted your opinion."  
  
Scowling, Malfoy left the office, which Thorgood shut behind him.  
  
"Now that we are alone, I wanted to warn you Harry," Thorgood said urgently. "Severus is trying to talk Albus into confiscating your golden cauldron so you can't brew the Congealment of Erasure anymore."  
  
"Why does he want the cauldron? He's already talked the Headmaster into forcing me to not use it anymore," Harry said rather put out.  
  
Thorgood smiled and said, "I suspect it's because he wants that solid gold cauldron so bad that he could taste it. The school only has the smallest size of gold cauldron available as they are so expensive and I'd wager he can't afford one on his own."  
  
"So, he thinks he can just waltz in and take mine?"  
  
"That's right Potter," sneered the Potions Master as he opened Harry's office door.  
  
"Severus, how nice to see you again," Thorgood said with fangs bared.  
  
Snape scowled at the vampire, "Suck your fangs back into your face Thorgood, you don't frighten me."  
  
"What does frighten you Severus?" asked Thorgood.  
  
"Very little," replied Snape with a sneer. Then he turned his attention back to Harry, "Potter, I want you to give me that cauldron this minute. I am confiscating it for your own good."  
  
"No."  
  
Snape stood there livid and Thorgood was smirking.  
  
Through clenched teeth Snape asked, "What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I mean you can't have it," Harry said plainly. "It's a very expensive piece of equipment and I do not want it out of my possession."  
  
"That is insubordination Potter," Snape growled at him.  
  
"Actually Severus it isn't," Thorgood chimed in again. "It is his property and he has the right to keep his property in his possession. He has not broken any rules with its use and in fact only used it for his own protection against someone, who could be argued, is trying to rape him. So therefore you have no reason to remove it."  
  
Harry was impressed with Thorgood's reasoning and Snape was looking like he wanted to hex the vampire into the middle of next week.  
  
"It is my purgative to seize any instruments that could be considered to be harmful to a student's health," said Snape looking victorious.  
  
"But Severus," Thorgood began, "He's not a student, he's also a teacher and the equipment is located in the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's private quarters. Where is your authority now?"  
  
At this point Harry sat back down in his chair behind his desk and watched the two men in their battle of wills. He also made a mental note that the next time he found something in which to use to hide from Malfoy; it had better be something Snape couldn't identify.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore …" Snape began before being cut off by the vampire.  
  
"Did not give you unlimited authority to go through the quarters of your fellow teachers," Thorgood said.  
  
Grinding his teeth together so loudly Harry heard it on the other side of the office, Snape said, "The Headmaster wishes to keep Potter from doing anything completely stupid to himself, so therefore is allowing me to take possession of the cauldron for his own safety."  
  
"No, he wants to control me actually, that's the problem," Harry said in a low voice, but the other two still heard him.  
  
"Control you?" asked Thorgood, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing you need worry about Thorgood," snapped Snape.  
  
Having enough of this conversation Harry stood up and said, "What I mean is that Dumbledore has repeatedly attempted to control me and keep things from me that if I had known about before hand, my life would be very different today. What this all boils down to is, him trying to get me worked up into confronting him about this damned cauldron by having Snape …"  
  
At this point Snape sneered at him again.  
  
Harry sighed and corrected himself, "My apologies, by having Professor Snape raise this fuss over something as insignificant as the potion I used to hide from Malfoy, which we all know is harmless to me, in order to get me to talk to him again."  
  
"You're not talking to Albus?" asked Thorgood completely surprised.  
  
"I haven't been for a month now and he knows why I haven't been," Harry said tiredly. "Dumbledore also knows that he is not going to be able to explain his way out of it."  
  
Thorgood was completely struck dumb by this new revelation.  
  
Harry, however, turned his complete attention to the potions master, "If you truly want the cauldron, then take it. I was planning on giving it to you at the end of the year anyway since you seemed to have need of a solid gold one that size."  
  
"You were?" asked Snape skeptically.  
  
"Yes, I was, whether you believe it or not. Now as I just said, if you truly want it you may keep it, if not then leave it where it is and I'll just conveniently forget to take it with me when I graduate. The choice is yours."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later, Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower and his awaiting friends.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really, I just need a new way to hide from Malfoy," he replied as he took a seat at the study table where Ron and Hermione were working together in a close huddle.  
  
Ron grinned, "I don't care what Snape says I think you should brew the congealment again."  
  
"I can't, Snape now has the cauldron."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, "Why does he have it?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent him down to take it from me, so I gave it to him outright," Harry explained. Then he laughed, "You should have seen the look on his face, it was somewhere between total glee at getting that cauldron and utter loathing because I was the one who gave it to him."  
  
The other two teenagers laughed with Harry, but Hermione had look she gets when she is thinking about something and right now she was thinking about quite a bit.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione, "What other ways have you thought of to hide from Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, we need to find it soon. Malfoy has been very nice to me lately. Too nice if you ask me and I think he's plotting something again," Harry replied.  
  
"Well," Hermione said triumphantly, "I think we should go to…"  
  
"The library," Harry and Ron finished for her.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next morning Harry was sitting at Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville eating breakfast and Harry was trying to explain a curse to Neville when the owls arrived with the morning mail. Harry hadn't been expecting anything except his copy of the Daily Prophet and was surprised to have no fewer than four owls arrived that morning.  
  
"You seem popular this morning Harry," Neville said to him with a laugh. Ron agreed and spit a few bits of eggs out of his mouth in the process.  
  
Harry collected the letters and the prophet from the owls, and they departed as soon as he did so. Looking at this letter, Harry noticed that one carried the official seal of Gringott's Bank and he opened that one first.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Good morning to you sir,  
  
This letter is to notify you that in accordance with your wishes to have the entire catalog of the possessions of the Black Family Trust inventoried, we here at Gringott's Wizarding Bank have finally completed your request.  
  
As you may have guessed from the unfortunate wait, that the catalog was quite extensive and the possessions residing at the Malfoy estate was unavailable to us for some time. However, we have prevailed and the items have been returned to your possession and thanks to our team of curse breakers, they have been rendered harmless to you once more.  
  
Please review the attached parchment with the full listing of the inventory and if you have any questions, please allow me to aid you in any way I can.  
  
Gardoth  
  
Gringott's Wizarding Bank  
  
After reading the letter, Harry quickly scanned the inventory list, which was quite extensive. "Wow," Harry breathed, "Who knew that the Blacks had so much stuff?"  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione with interest.  
  
"It's the catalog of things in the Black Family Trust I asked to have done by the goblins," Harry explained. "It seems they had some trouble getting into Malfoy Manor to finish cataloging the items on the official list."  
  
Everyone laughed and Ron said, "I would have loved to have seen that."  
  
Harry then moved on to the next letter and read it. Harry gasped and dropped the letter to the table and looked ill.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny worriedly. However, instead of answering Harry handed her the letter, which she read and started giggling madly.  
  
"I think he likes smelling you Harry," Ginny said in a fit of giggles.  
  
"It's not funny Ginny," Harry said all the while staring at the Slytherin table with loathing.  
  
"Yes it is," Ginny replied and handed the letter to Hermione who also began to giggle at it.  
  
"Well, Harry," Hermione said, "You were right, he's up to something."  
  
Harry, however, chose to ignore everyone and opened the third letter and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
After speaking with both Professor Snape and Professor Thorgood last night, I feel that it is long past time that the two of us had a talk so I can explain some things to you.  
  
Please come to my office after breakfast this morning and we can discuss whatever it is that is bothering you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Harry sat there fuming for a moment and thought to himself, 'That barmy old codger!' Then with a glance up to the head table, Harry saw that Dumbledore was looking his way. Instead of acknowledging him as he usually did, Harry stood up, grabbed his rucksack and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
  
Author's Notes: I recently started a yahoo group and I wanted to invite everyone to join. For some reason the URL won't appear, not sure why, but if you look on my profile page you will find it there. :)  
  
As many of you have asked me to continue with my resonces, I feel that it would not be the best thing to do as it is against the rules of  
  
I will say this, I miss replying to them as much as you miss reading them. :) 


	20. Confrontations

Harry Potter & The Veela That Wouldn't Go Away

By: Darkmoore

Harry sat there, fuming for a moment, and thought to himself, 'That barmy old codger!' Then with a glance up to the head table, Harry saw that Dumbledore was looking his way. Instead of acknowledging him as he usually did, Harry stood up, grabbed his rucksack and stormed out of the Great Hall.

((Section Break))

Chapter Twenty - Confrontations

"Harry?"

Harry sighed. It had been a week since he stormed out of the Great Hall and refused to meet with the Headmaster, and now the aged wizard had cornered him in a hallway after one of his training sessions with Professor McGonagall. Harry was very tired, and wanted nothing more than to return to Gryffindor Tower and find a large bathtub and soak his aching body in it until dawn.

"Yes, sir?" asked Harry curtly.

"I wanted to speak with you. I think this is too long overdue," Dumbledore said, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Many things are long overdue between us, sir, so why bother now?"

Slightly taken aback by Harry's cold manner, the Headmaster sighed softly and continued. "Harry, I think that you might have the wrong idea about me and what you saw in my mind that day in my office. I think we should talk about it and set the record straight between us."

Harry looked into the Headmaster's eyes, wanting to see the reaction he would get when he asked, "You mean how you are using me the same way that you used Tom Riddle, and how he eventually became Voldemort?"

Dumbledore calmly returned Harry's gaze and replied, "That is not what happened."

"What did happen, then?"

"Perhaps we would be more comfortable in my office? Let's retire there before we begin discussing this."

Harry sighed and thought to himself, 'You mean where you're more comfortable and in control,' but nodded his head and followed the Headmaster to his office.

((Section Break))

A few minutes later, Harry follows Dumbledore into his office. As the Headmaster walked over to his desk, Harry instead walked to the window and opened it. When Dumbledore noticed what the Head Boy was doing, he became curious.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored him, and stared out onto the school grounds. He didn't want to have this conversation with his longtime mentor, and he was beginning to feel increasingly trapped by the Headmaster's manipulations. Sighing deeply, he walked over and sat down in one of the seats in front of the Headmaster's desk and waited patiently for the old man to start talking. Harry was wondering if the straightforward truth would finally come out, or if Dumbledore would feed him more misdirection.

Twinkling at the Head Boy, Dumbledore began. "I know you think that I am using you as a weapon against Voldemort. I want you to understand that though we are training you to do battle with him; we do respect you as a person and want the best for you. If it were not for the prophesy that I told you about after your fifth year, you would not have been subjected to all the unhappiness that you have endured in your young life. Because the prophesy tells us that you are the only one who can defeat Voldemort, it is inevitable that you will have to face him, despite our wishes to spare you that task. I do sincerely hope that when you have defeated Voldemort, you are able to have a happy and peaceful life." Then with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore added, "Perhaps even with Mister Malfoy, if you so desire."

Harry made a face somewhere between utter disgust and the urge to vomit at the thought of being with Malfoy, which caused the Headmaster to chuckle appreciatively.

"Perhaps Ms. Patil would be a wiser choice for you, then."

Smiling at the thought, Harry nodded in agreement with the Headmaster. "Why were you training him to battle Grindelwald, if you weren't using him in the same capacity as you are me?"

Dumbledore summoned a tray of tea and biscuits for them and began to explain. "Tom volunteered to be a spy against Grindelwald, Harry. He chose to put himself in the middle of that battle, unlike you, who was forced into it. He talked me into teaching him Occlumency to aid in his deception as a spy, and I foolishly agreed to it. I thought if he went in as an acolyte for the dark wizard, he would be the key to gaining the knowledge we needed to turn the battle in our favor and defeat Grindelwald, so I taught him everything I knew. That was the memory you saw in my mind, Harry."

"I see," Harry responded, though not entirely convinced.

"Harry, surely you must realize that the fragment of my memory you witnessed can in no way be construed one way or another."

The feeling of guilt for not talking to Headmaster for over a month began to creep into Harry's thoughts. "I know, sir, it's just that..." Harry began, but he couldn't go on. He wasn't entirely sure himself why he was so angry with the Headmaster.

In an understanding manner, Dumbledore finished for him. "It's just that you have had quite a bit to deal with lately, and it didn't help that Voldemort decided to strike at you by torturing small children."

"Brianna Sloan," Harry said in a small voice.

"Brianna Sloan," Dumbledore repeated with a sigh. "Harry, I realize that I am treading on very thin ice by saying this, but you must put that poor girl's murder behind you."

"It's very hard to forget her when she died because of me," Harry admitted. "In fact, I owe her a favor, because Brianna makes it easier for me to do Occlumency."

Dumbledore sat there with his fingers steepled together and asked thoughtfully, "How so, Harry?"

"Ever since that night, any time that Voldemort attempts to force images into my mind, her face always appears. Remembering her gives me the strength to fight him," explained Harry, as he stared at the worn carpet under Dumbledore's desk.

"Perhaps she didn't die in vain after all. Perhaps she has given you the strength to fight off Voldemort."

"Perhaps, sir," Harry said. He attempted to smile, but it didn't quite reach his face. Then something occurred to Harry, something he had been thinking about for the past couple of days. It was something that had almost made him seek out the Headmaster and demand answers." I have a question for you, sir."

Smiling at his favorite student, Professor Dumbledore asked, "What would that question be, Harry?"

"How did you know where to find me?" asked Harry.

"Well, I knew that you having a private tutorial with Minerva tonight ..." Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off impatiently.

"I mean on the night my parents were murdered," Harry said wearily.

"Well, Harry, your family has owned that house for many generations. I knew that you and your parents would be living there when James and Lily made the decision to go into hiding."

Harry nodded, having already thought of that alternative. "That is true sir; however, they were being protected by the Fidelius Charm. Since you claim not to have known that my parents switched secret keepers from Sirius to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute, I know that you couldn't have been told how to find them. The only way someone can find a location under the Fidelius Charm is if the secret keeper tells them where it is. Even if you had known where the house in Godric's Hollow was before, you would have forgotten when the charm went into effect. So, how did you know where to send Hagrid to get me?"

Albus Dumbledore sat there bewildered. He never thought that Harry would ask such a question, which pleased the Gryffindor to no end.

"Harry, once they had been killed..."

"Their deaths would not have ended the charm. It's placed on a building, not on a person. Sirius has been dead for almost two years and his house is still under Fidelius," Harry said quickly, before the Headmaster could think of anything else to say to confuse him.

"Once Peter had betrayed your parents and shared their location with others..."

Once again, Harry interrupted him. "You've told many people the location of Grimmauld Place, and the charm is still in effect. So Wormtail telling Voldemort where they were would not have ended the charm."

"Harry...."

Rising from his chair, Harry began to pace as he talked. "I think you knew all along that Wormtail was my parent's secret keeper, and that after he betrayed them to Voldemort, you allowed the wizarding community to think that it was Sirius instead. You wanted me with the Dursleys, and since he was my legal guardian, he would have fought you on that if he hadn't been sent to Azkaban. I think that Wormtail was the one who told you where my parents were long before he betrayed them to Voldemort, and that's how you knew where to send Hagrid that night."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, taking in a deep breath, "I assure you that I indeed had no idea that Peter was your parents secret keeper. I would have provided the Ministry with this information in order to keep Sirius out of Azkaban if I had known."

"How did you know how to find me then?" asked Harry. He was a bit calmer after the Headmaster's forthright denial, so he sank back into his seat and began to nibble on a biscuit.

Dumbledore began to explain. "When Voldemort attacked your parents, he did significant damage to the house. It was virtually destroyed, as I'm sure you noticed when you went visit it over the summer." He paused momentarily, seeing Harry's scowl at the mention of his visit to Godric's Hollow. The younger man was still very upset over fact that the Headmaster attempted to keep his inheritance a secret from him this past summer when he reached his magical majority. Taking a sip of his tea, Dumbledore continued. "When the house began to sustain severe damage, the Fidelius Charm began to fail. It was built on the physical configuration of the house, so when the structure failed, it could no longer support the charm. At the moment the charm failed, I suddenly remembered where the house was located. I knew that meant the Fidelius had been breached, so I dispatched Hagrid to the house immediately."

"I see."

"Do you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concerned. "Lately you seem to be carrying far too much anger with you. It seems to be blinding you to some very important things in your life."

"Too much anger?" asked Harry bitterly. He just knew that the Headmaster was about to spin another web of misdirection.

"Yes, Harry. You have been very angry with me for protecting you."

"Well, your methods of protection have caused me more pain than not! If you would stop treating me like some delicate piece of china, then maybe things would be a little different. On top of that, you haven't done a thing to stop Malfoy from trying to mate with me all the time," Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"There are no rules about one student pursuing another romantically, Harry," Dumbledore said twinkling.

Suddenly the room was filled with a dark mist that solidified into the form of Professor Thorgood.

"Ah, Denholm, how nice to see you this evening," Dumbledore greeted the vampire pleasantly.

"Good evening, Professors," the vampire said. "Did I overhear Professor Potter complaining about a certain male Veela?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good, that happens to be my favorite subject," Thorgood said as he slapped his hands together and began rubbing them back and forth gleefully. "Now I think we should go forth, find him, strip him naked, bind his hands and legs together and then set him on fire."

Harry and Professor Dumbledore each stared at the vampire for a few seconds before turning to look at one another. A smile drew across each of their faces as they began to laugh at the idea.

((Section Break))

Sometime later, Harry climbed into the Gryffindor common room with only one thought on his brain: 'must reach bed.' As he stumbled through the room towards the stairs, he was stopped by the call of his name.

"Harry."

"Damn," Harry muttered as he turned to see his two best friends. They were sitting very close together on a couch near the fire, and looked quite disheveled. Smiling slightly, almost smirking, Harry said, "Were you two snogging?"

Blushing, Hermione sputtered, "Well... you see... we were waiting up for you! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, mate, we were," admitted Ron with a smile, as Hermione sputtered her defense.

"RON!" snapped Hermione as she swatted his arm.

Falling into a chair by the fire, Harry groaned as his muscles begged for sleep. "I thought as much. Glad to see you took my advice."

"Your advice?" asked Hermione, sounding oddly like Mrs. Weasley in the process.

"You didn't like it?" teased Harry, half asleep. "Well, I better tell him to not do it anymore, then."

Hermione relaxed and said, "I didn't say that."

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good."

Harry had no idea what was said next, as he had fallen sound asleep in the chair.

((Section Break))

The next morning, Harry woke up exhausted, his muscles still protesting from the night before. He thought about staying in bed, but knew he needed to get up or he would be worse off. Lying in bed would only serve to make his muscles feel even sorer than they did now. Finally Harry reached for his glasses and hauled himself out of his four poster bed, groggily making his way towards the bathroom.

"Morning, Harry," Seamus said.

Harry looked at the Irishman blearily and mumbled something that sounded like, "Morning."

Seamus snickered and followed Harry into the bathroom. When Harry had finished emptying his bladder, he stood in front of the mirror, looking at the dark circles under his eyes. "I desperately need a holiday," Harry said to his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, my dear," the mirror replied, "You look as if you do."

"Thanks," Harry replied sarcastically. A moment later, he felt someone wrap one of their arms around his waist, while the other snaked up under his t-shirt and begin to softly tweak one of his nipples.

"I don't know, you look pretty good to me," Seamus cooed into his ear.

Now fully awake whether he wanted to be or not, Harry said, "Seamus, what the hell are you doing?"

With a smirk, Seamus said, "Harry, if you have to ask, then it's been way too long."

"You should know, you were there," replied Harry, carefully extracting Seamus' hand from under the waistband of his boxers.

"That's been far too long, then," Seamus said huskily, and attempted to nibble Harry's ear. However, Harry was having none of it.

"Seamus!" Harry said forcefully. "You know Malfoy can smell other people on me from across the Great Hall. I have far too much to do this morning to have to suck up to him in order to him to keep you alive. Please, just stop it and take a cold shower."

Pouting, Seamus said, "Aw, you're no fun this morning, Harry."

"Go pick on Ron, Dean or Neville," Harry said, exasperated.

"Hermione would kill me if I tried this with Ron. It'd be about the same as being hexed by Malfoy over messing with you."

Harry laughed, and Seamus took the opportunity to make another attempt at snaking his hand into his roommate's boxers once again.

"Seamus," said the Head Boy warningly. "What about Dean or Neville? Hey what about Colin? I think he plays on your team."

"I think I freaked Neville out last time I tried something with him, and Dean has a girlfriend now. I don't want to mess with that, he really likes Par..." Seamus quickly shut his mouth when he almost spilled a very important secret.

"Par? As in Parvati?"

Seamus looked stricken; all of the seventh years had kept that secret from Harry, knowing how much it would hurt to know that Parvati had another boyfriend already.

"It's all right, Seamus. Don't feel bad about telling me. I'm glad that she is happy, and Dean is a great guy," Harry said sadly.

"Harry, I'm sorry, Dean made me promise to not tell you. He was afraid that you would be mad at him."

Harry nodded in understanding, and then an evil smirk crossed his face. He grabbed Seamus roughly and hauled him off to the showers, throwing him under a showerhead and turning on the cold water full blast.

"HEY!" Seamus protested loudly.

Laughing, Harry said, "That should cool you down this morning."

"Gee, thanks," the Irishman replied through chattering teeth.

((Section Break))

After Harry had showered and shaved, he made his way down to the common room. As usual, Ron and Hermione were waiting in him.

"Good morning," Hermione said in between kisses from Ron.

"Not much good about it," muttered Seamus as he passed them on his way to find Dean and warn him that Harry knew about his relationship with Parvati.

"Cheer up Seamus," called Harry after him as the Irishman squeezed his way out of the portrait hole. "That shower wasn't that cold."

"Cold shower?" asked Ron with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah," Harry said laughing, "he tried something this morning and I threw him into a lovely, ice cold shower. That cooled him off a bit."

Ron and Hermione laughed, and the trio made their way down to breakfast.

"So, Harry, where were you last night? We expected you back from McGonagall long before you finally showed up," Hermione asked curiously.

"Dumbledore ambushed me in the hallway, and we had a long talk in his office," Harry said He told them all the details of the meeting, including Thorgood's idea for Malfoy.

Ron sniggered at the idea, "You know flaming ferret-ka-bobs sound like a good idea to me."

"Ron!" Hermione said in her prefect voice. "You are a prefect and shouldn't think about such things."

"Malfoy is a prefect and look at what he has been doing," Harry pointed out.

"True," she admitted, as they entered the Great Hall and found their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Looking around, Harry noticed that Seamus was sitting beside his best friend and the two had their heads together, talking quietly. Then he noticed how Dean seemed to look a little awkward towards him.

"Hey guys? I have a question," Harry said. "When were you going to tell me that Dean and Parvati are going out?"

Most of the upper class Gryffindors froze on the spot, some with their mouths hanging open in mid-bite.

"What makes you think that, Harry?" asked Hermione tenderly.

"A little bird told me this morning."

"Seamus," Hermione growled as she glared over to the Irishman, who shrank back.

"Leave him alone, Hermione," Harry said. He swung his legs over the bench and walked over to Parvati. She was sitting beside Lavender Brown and looked very guilty. Sitting down beside, her he began to speak.

"Parvati, are you happy with Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but yes, I am," Parvati said sadly.

"Don't be sorry. You need to do what's best for you," Harry said sagely. He gave her a little kiss on her forehead and got back up to return to his two best friends. Along the way, he stopped in front of Dean and said, "You know, Dean, I think Parvati might need her boyfriend to sit with her this morning."

"You're not mad, are you, Harry?" asked Dean, hopefully.

With a little smile, Harry said, "No, not at all." Then he sat down and began to practically inhale his breakfast so he could get out the Great Hall as soon as possible.

((Section Break))

A few days later, as Harry was sitting in his office working on his Magical Law research project for Professor Nayland, he heard a knock on the door. Since it was the time he usually made available to help the younger students with their Defense work, Harry called out, "Enter," without even looking up.

It was not a first or second year that came into his office, but Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Harry," he cooed affectionately.

"Malfoy," Harry said curtly as he put his homework away. "Is there something you needed?"

"Other than making love with you on an hourly basis, not really," the love starved Veela admitted with a smile. "Now, before you start in on how you aren't my mate, let me explain why I've come to talk to you."

"All right."

"Well, you see, Harry, mother wants to come and visit during the Easter holidays next week. She wants to meet with you while she's here, since you are my mate and we will need to plan the bonding ceremony and everything."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into the fringe of his hair and asked, "Bonding ceremony? What bonding ceremony? We are NOT going to be bonding anytime soon, Malfoy!" Thinking about what he had just said, Harry corrected himself, "We are NOT bonding ever, Malfoy!"

"Harry, stop teasing me like that," Malfoy said. "Mother is really looking forward to you becoming a part of the family."

"I am not becoming a part of your family, Malfoy. I am not bonding with you, Malfoy. I am not gay, Malfoy, I like women," Harry repeated this mantra to the Veela. Then something occurred to him, "Is she being nice to me in order to get her hands on the Black Family Trust?"

"Harry," Malfoy said, scandalized. "How could you ever think such a thing about my mother?"

"Easily."

Malfoy frowned at the Head Boy and continued. "You know, Harry, she is going to be your mother-in-law soon, and I think it would be nice if the two of you got along."

"I don't think she and I will ever get along," Harry said, unaware of the foreshadowing in his simple statement. "Besides, I thought that you and Zabini were getting along rather well these days."

Looking slightly disinterested, Malfoy asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, from what I've heard through the grapevine, you and he have been sharing a bed for some time now. I think he would make an excellent mate for you."

"He is just a means to an end; he means nothing to me. You are my mate."

"Really?" asked Harry with some satisfaction. "You mean it means nothing that lately he has been seen late at night wearing baggy clothing and a set of round glasses and calling you his 'beloved mate'? You know, I even heard, or is it just a rumor, that you have actually called him Harry?"

"I have needs that you aren't fulfilling, and I need some outlet for them," Malfoy said, completely unashamed.

"And I never will."

((Section Break))

"Is there something bothering you tonight, Professor? Your mind doesn't seem to be on your training this evening."

Harry sighed and said, "No," but then changed his mind. "Yes," he said, and then changed his mind again. "Maybe."

Thorgood smiled. He sat down on a nearby desk and said, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Taking a seat beside the vampire, Harry began. "I've thinking a lot about things this week. Parvati has a new boyfriend. Malfoy's mother is coming to the castle and he wants me to meet with her. Voldemort tried to break into my mind again last night. It's all just so draining."

"At least you and Albus made up, so that's one less thing to worry about," Thorgood said sagely. "However, I do understand what you mean, at least about Voldemort. I've been thinking quite a bit about Vresserick lately myself."

"Why? Surely he can't do anything to harm you after all these centuries."

"Oh no, he's still trapped in his prison of stone," Thorgood said. "As long as I live, he can't escape. It's just that I haven't seen him in such a long time, and I'm worried that Voldemort may have found a way to communicate with him."

Harry looked confused. "What does one dark wizard have to do with the other?"

"Don't you know?" asked Thorgood.

Harry shook his head 'no.'

The vampire continued. "I must have forgotten to tell you, then. You see, Harry, one of the reasons that I came to Hogwarts was because the Death Eaters came and removed Vresserick from my possession. I have stood guard over him for over eight hundred years, hiding him from other dark wizards who would have benefited from his magical knowledge. When they took him from me, I knew I had to do everything in my power to stop him from joining forces with Voldemort."

"From what I remember from Professor Binns class, Vresserick was not much of a team player. Why would Voldemort think he would become an ally to him?"

"That's the question, isn't it? Vresserick would not think twice about using the Death Eaters against me in order to destroy me and end the cycle of damnation. You must remember that I used the Charm of Making against him, and subsequently, against myself. His fate was mine, and as a result, my fate would be his."

"I don't understand. If you were destroyed, then wouldn't he die as well?"

"No, Harry," Thorgood said sadly. "If I died, then it would end the conditions of the charm and he would be free to walk the world again and do as he wished."

"Damn."

To Be Continued ...

((Section Break))

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Author's Notes: I recently started a Yahoo group and I wanted to invite everyone to join. To find it, cut and paste the following URL: 

You can also click on my name above to get to my profile and click on the link there. The Yahoo group is where I respond to all reviews as I used to at the end of the chapters. Hope to see you there. :)


	21. The Coming of Narcissa Malfoy

**Harry Potter & the Veela That Wouldn't Go Away**

By Darkmoore

"No, Harry," Thorgood said sadly. "If I died, then it would end the conditions of the charm and he would be free to walk the world again and do as he wished."

"Damn."

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Coming of Narcissa Malfoy**

"Damn."

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry, who was standing beside the window, was looking down at the main gates of the school watching a lone carriage being pulled by two thestrals made its way towards the castle.

"Harry?" asked Hermione again.

Turning away from the window and taking his usual seat at the fireplace, Harry sighed and said, "I think Narcissa has arrived."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Ron on one of the worn scarlet coaches that lined the room. Actually it was more like she took a seat on Ron, who was looking quite pleased with her actions towards him lately. Being caught snogging by Harry on said same coach had done wonders for her inhibitions.

"Come on mate," Ron said as he began to lightly stroke Hermione's thigh with his finger "You don't have to actually meet with her, you know."

"I know, but you know Malfoy. If I don't go willingly he'll hunt me down or ambush me somewhere and force me to meet with her." Harry paused for a moment before screwing up his face in distaste, saying, "Do you know he sent me a sample book for robes he wants us to wear to the bonding ceremony?"

"Yeah, I know," sniggered Ron, "Ginny's been looking through it all morning."

"I have not," replied Ginny dully from another chair by the fire with the sample book open in her lap. "I actually like this gold one though; it would look simply darling with your eyes, Harry."

With his mouth in a straight line Harry said, "Ginny, I am not GAY!"

"Maybe with a little practice…" Ginny began but trailed off as she, Ron and Hermione fell into fits of laughter.

"This isn't funny."

((Section Break))

Later that morning as the Gryffindors were making their way to the Great Hall to have lunch, Harry began to think twice about venturing out into the public areas of the castle.

"You know, guys, maybe I should just start eating my meals in the living quarters behind my office."

"No, Harry," protested Hermione. "I refuse to let that little ferret force you into hiding and spoil the holiday that you so richly need. You are going to go about your business as normal and have a well deserved rest, and that's final!" As if to prove her point, Hermione stamped her foot on the spot.

"You'd better do as she says, mate. I think she means business," Ron said with a grin on his face.

Shaking his head at his two best friends, Harry smiled in agreement. As he gazed at them, a wicked little stray thought popped into the Head Boy's brain. "You know guys, I just realized something very important."

"What's that Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You are both my best friends."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for a moment, before looking to each other and then rolling their eyes at him.

"You know, mate," Ron began, "I think we knew that already, but thanks for telling us again."

"I've not finished," smirked Harry. "Who am I going to stand up with when you two get married?"

Both Ron and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks, causing several people behind to bump into them. With wide eyes, they said together, "Married?"

"Yeah, married," Harry said and then continued on to the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors who were all giggling madly at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, yes, I think you'd make the most delightful couple," giggled Parvati, while holding on to Dean's arm. Harry thought she was making a great impression of Pansy Parkinson by hanging on Dean like that. He wasn't jealous or anything. No, not Harry Potter, but even if he was it was in a manly way, of course.

"Yeah, Ron," said Seamus, slapping the prefect on the back. "I can just see it now: virgin white for Hermione, unless there is something you'd like to tell us, and Chudley Cannons Orange for you."

Harry had to bite back his laughter when he noticed Ron was looking like he was about to faint.

"Orange?" protested Hermione. "Not at my wedding, thank you very much. I want a simple and elegant ceremony, not some circus side show."

"Circus sideshow?" growled Ron. "Are you saying that the Cannons are a sideshow?"

"Oh Ron, don't start a row with me now," said a flustered Head Girl, who was doing an excellent impression of Ron's mother at that moment.

"Whatever you say … mum," spat Ron, jogging ahead of the group and making his way into the Great Hall in a bit of a huff.

"MUM?" Hermione said huffily, storming in after him.

Watching the two go ahead of them, the rest of the Gryffindors hung back for a moment. Taking the Head Boy's arm, Ginny asked, "Harry? What have you done?"

"Well, I've either started a war or provided the rest of us with entertainment for the holiday. I'm not sure yet which it is though."

The other Gryffindors laughed as they marched into the Great Hall.

((Section Break))

By the time lunch was over, Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to one another.

"Oh, come on you two, give it a rest," Harry said, exasperated. "I was only winding the two of you up! I didn't expect you to break up over this."

Ron and Hermione scowled at each other as they all left the Great Hall, and Harry sighed. As the group made their way through the entrance hall toward the stairs that lead to Gryffindor Tower, they were stopped by the one person Harry had wanted to avoid.

"Harry, my love, can I have a word?" asked Draco Malfoy sweetly.

"Damn," Harry muttered under his breath as he turned to face the Slytherin. "Malfoy, I am not your 'love' and what do you want?"

"Harry, stop teasing me," Draco said with a mock pout. "I wanted to invite you to my mother's suite so that we could get reacquainted and discuss plans for our bonding ceremony."

Harry sighed as Ginny giggled at him, "Malfoy, I've told you before: I am not going to bond with you and there will be no bonding ceremony. I AM NOT GAY."

Malfoy waved off the proclamation of his heterosexuality without a second thought. "Harry, that doesn't matter. You are my mate and we will be together for the rest of our lives. Now, come on and meet with mother; she is dying to see you again."

"I have plans right now, so it will have to wait until another time," Harry said hurriedly, slowly stepping away from the Veela and attempting to escape up the stairs to the safety of Gryffindor Tower, or perhaps his office.

However, it wasn't going to be that easy for him to escape. The Slytherin simply grabbed his arm and began to direct him towards the dungeons and his awaiting mother.

Looking back over his shoulder, Harry silently pleaded with his friends for help, but they could do nothing but stand there and helplessly watch as he was dragged off to the dungeons.

((Section Break))

"Mother!" Draco announced jovially as he entered Narcissa Malfoy's guest suite. "I've brought him to meet with you, mother."

Smiling at the two teenagers, Narcissa Malfoy said, "I can see that, my darling." However, her smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Why don't you two have a seat, and we can become better acquainted."

Shoving Harry down on the couch, Draco plopped down beside him and attempted to take Harry's hand into his own.

"I told you before Malfoy, no hand holding," Harry said sternly. He disengaged his hand and tried to move down the couch to get away from the lovesick boy.

"Oh Harry, stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing," Harry said. "I mean it."

Rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor, Malfoy turned to his mother and said rather dreamily, "Don't mind him mother, he is always having me on like this."

Chuckling politely, though not convincingly, Narcissa replied, "I can see that, dear. Now, why don't the two of you stop fussing and we shall begin talking about the ceremony."

"I am NOT being fussy," Harry said strongly. He abruptly moved away from the teenaged Veela and stood. "I am not going through with any bonding ceremony either."

"Now Harry, Draco has told me how much you dislike publicity, but surely you couldn't really object to a simple and elegant bonding ceremony?"

"Yes, I can," Harry replied. "I have no intention of bonding with Malfoy what-so-ever. I am not his mate, I am not meant for him and I AM NOT GAY!"

"I can you see that you're not happy, young man, but there is no need to be rude about it," snapped Narcissa waspishly.

"No, mother," Malfoy added helpfully, "He means that he is a heterosexual and only finds females sexually attractive."

"Oh," the Malfoy matron stated. "Well, that can be overcome in time, so there's no need to worry about that now. What we should concentrate on is your bonding, and perhaps even a grandchild for me to spoil."

Suddenly Harry's mind was filled with images of himself barefoot and pregnant, slaving over the stove in some Muggle-style kitchen while looking like death warmed over. The thought was not appealing to him at all.

"I … WILL … NOT … GET … PREGNANT!" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Well of course not, silly boy. Veela are the one who carry the baby, not wizards."

Harry stood there for a moment, stunned, and judging from the giggles coming from Malfoy, he must have looked it as well.

"I thought … Malfoy said … I don't …" sputtered Harry incoherently.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son and asked, "Draco, darling, did you not explain these things to him when you came of age?"

"Harry said he was too young to make babies yet, mother," Malfoy explained. "He said that he didn't want to have children while we were still in school, I and we haven't spoken of it again since. I thought he understood that I would carry the child and was concerned for my welfare and my upcoming N.E.W.T.'s." Turning to face the Head Boy, Malfoy added, "It made me love him all the more that he was thinking of my best interests."

"I was thinking that I didn't want to make babies with you."

Thinking quickly, Narcissa said, "I completely understand that you have many things on your mind right now, Harry. From what Draco has been telling me, you're the Head Boy, you've been teaching two classes and you've both been studying very hard for your upcoming examinations. So, I dare say you are exhausted with the workload that you are carrying. Children are a very large responsibility, and I think you are wise to want to wait until you are older to have one."

Harry said nothing in response to her statement. He was too busy thinking of ways to get himself out of this situation and into either Gryffindor Tower or his office so he could hide from the Malfoys for the remainder of the week. As he was looking around the room for an escape route, a thought suddenly came to Harry's mind.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry began, "I must admit that you are nothing like I expected you to be when Malfoy here said you were coming to visit for the holiday. You seem so warm and understanding."

Narcissa's eyes flashed coldly, while her son beamed at the Head Boy for being so nice to his mother.

"You know, at first I thought you were only interested in gaining control of the Black Family Trust. Since Veela, or rather a part- Veela in this case, ensnare their victims…er, I mean mates, with their natural charms, I assumed that you thought my mind would be so clouded over by your son that I would hand over control of Sirius' sizable estate into your hands without a second glance."

Narcissa sat there, expressionless, while Harry continued.

"Now that I've met with you and have seen how much you love Draco, I see it differently. I mean, no one who knows how warm and caring you are would think that you would allow your son to be partners with one of Voldemort's greatest enemies just for financial gains, especially an enemy who has the ability to throw off the Veela attraction."

Smiling serenely, Narcissa replied, "I have Draco's best interests at heart, and I would never do anything that would make him unhappy. He obviously picked you when he came into his inheritance, which is something that I could not have influenced him about no matter how much I might have attempted to do so."

"I never said otherwise," Harry politely reminded her. "However, you can understand why I would have thought what I did."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do believe that I understand you very clearly."

"I thought you would," Harry replied curtly. "Now if you two don't mind, I do have some essays to mark and some studying to do for my own N.E.W.T.'s."

((Section Break))

"Harry?"

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room, and ignoring Ron and Hermione, he headed straight up the stairs to the dormitory room that he shared with his fellow seventh years. Becoming worried, they followed him up. A few moments later as Ron and Hermione barged into the dormitory room, they found Harry standing there wearing only his boxers as he stripped off the last of his clothes.

"Harry, what's wro…" Hermione began, but stopped when she saw her friend standing there mostly naked. "Oh."

Quickly covering his girlfriend's eyes with his hand, Ron said, "Oh is right! What's going on, Harry?"

"I need a shower, guys. I feel dirty after my afternoon visit with Malfoy's mother."

Dropping his hand from Hermione's eyes, Ron said heatedly, "Mate, if they touched you in some way that wasn't right, it's not your fault. We can contact the Ministry and have them arrested."

Both Harry and Hermione stood there looking at Ron oddly.

"What?"

Shuddering at the mental image he now had, Harry said, "Ron, trust me when I say I was not gang banged by Malfoy and his mother. I was pawed by him a bit, but it was his mother that I need to wash off."

Ron and Hermione took a seat on Ron's bed and waited for Harry to explain further.

"She was banking on Malfoy using his Veela charms to boggle my mind in order to gain control of the Black Family Trust, even if it meant loosing her only son in marriage to me in the process."

"She wouldn't," exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, she did," Harry said, as he grabbed his towel and shower kit from his trunk and headed off to the boy's bath. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to wash up, and I have the feeling Ron doesn't want you to see that." However, Harry stopped and turned back to face his two best friends. "Are you back together again?"

Blushing, Hermione admitted, "Yes, Harry, we are."

"That was quick."

((Section Break))

Several hours later, Harry had finally finished venting his anger and it was time to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"No, I am not going down there!" Harry said forcefully. "Those … those … people are down there waiting for me to try to entrap me into some kind of sick marriage thing."

"Harry," Hermione said exhaustedly, "Everyone will be there. The teachers, the other students and we'll be there to back you up."

"Just like you did this afternoon? No thanks. I think I'll sit up here and starve to death," Harry said with a pout. Of course, it was sexy, virile, manly pout and not a whiney, child-like pout. Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

"Oh, that's really mature of you," Ginny said. She rolled her eyes at him, causing Harry to glare at her in return. It was at this point that Seamus decided to enter into the conversation. "You know, guys," he said in that sexy Irish accent of his, "I think Harry's right. He shouldn't be forced to go down and deal with Malfoy and his mother."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said, happy to have at least one person on his side, He gave a look of triumph to his friends.

Of course, Seamus being Seamus, he took advantage of the situation and once again attempted to snake his arm around the Head Boy's waist, which caused Harry to jump back and the girls to giggle at him.

"Alright Hermione, you may have a point. Let's go eat."

((Section Break))

In the Great Hall, the seventh year students took their normal places at the Gryffindor table. As he sat down Harry felt someone staring at him. Reluctantly, he looked around to see who it is, although he had his suspicions.

"Damn."

"What's the matter now, Harry?"

"Malfoy is staring at me with those 'lovey-dovey' eyes again. I think he's still plotting against me."

Hermione and Ginny giggled at him, while Ron said with a smile, "You know, mate, I think you're starting to get paranoid." Then the red-headed prefect turned to look at the Slytherin in question and amended, "Then again, you may have a point."

Before Harry could comment further, he was stopped by a familiar voice that was speaking to him from behind.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?"

Turning to face his advisor, Harry noticed Professor Thorgood looked concerned for him.

"You could say that, sir," replied Harry. "I had a formal meeting with Malfoy and his mother this afternoon about my non-existent bonding ceremony."

"How ever did you escape from them?" asked the vampire with a chuckle.

Harry smiled at his favorite teacher, replying, "Through cunning, trickery and pure determination."

Pretending to look impressed, the vampire asked, "And how did you accomplish this?"

"I walked out."

Everyone chuckled, and the sound of his friends' laughter helped lighten Harry's mood. Despite feeling a bit better, he still had concerns about the Veela's next move lurking in the back of his head.

"Well, Professor," Thorgood began, "I truly wish I could help you out with this problem, but as you know that Veela are relentless when it comes to their mates."

"You know, sir, if you truly wanted to help me out, you could just suck all the blood out of him and give me some peace and quiet in my life," Harry said lightheartedly, not truly meaning it.

Smiling the Defense teacher replied, "You do know that Veela are quite resilient against vampire attack, don't you Potter? Do you actually know how much suction I would have to generate to even make him light headed?"

"Well, you know sir," Seamus said in his sexy Irish accent, "I could give you a few pointers if you needed them."

"Mr. Finnegan, I assure you, I am quite well versed on the topic."

((Section Break))

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sounds of his dorm mates moving about the room.

'Damn curtain,' Harry thought, 'You'd think they'd have silencing charms on them just for this reason.'

Suddenly his curtains were pulled open and Seamus was standing there. "Rise and shine, sleepy head! You can't stay in bed forever. That is, unless I can crawl in with you."

Grumpily Harry said, "Bugger off, Seamus."

Smirking, the Irishman replied, "Well, that was the idea."

"Okay, I'm getting up," Harry said quickly.

"Yay!" Seamus replied, clapping his hands like a big princess.

"Seamus, why don't you go bug Justin, or someone else?" said a defeated Head Boy.

"Justin went home for the week to attend his cousin's wedding."

"Then why me? Why not one of the other guys?" sighed Harry as he flopped back onto his pillow.

Grinning, Seamus explained, "Because Dean and Ron have girlfriends, and it freaks Neville out too much when I do it to him."

Grunting in annoyance, Harry dressed and made his way down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione and head down to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said cheerfully. "I thought you were going to a bit of a lie in this morning?"

"Seamus had other ideas. Let's go eat."

Hermione gave Ron a knowing look, which made them both smile and the three went to breakfast.

After a quick walk through the castle the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron decided to have a bacon eating contest. Ron won by about seven strips when Harry couldn't eat anymore.

Burying her nose in a book and trying to ignore the spectacle in front of her, Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded like, "Boys."

Harry smiled, but was quickly distracted by the morning post owls swooping down from above to deliver their packages and letters to the students in the hall. After spending a few moments looking for a flash of Hedwig's white moving among the brown and gray owls and finding nothing, Harry returned to his morning orange juice, while Hermione placed a knut in the pouch of the owl that just delivered her Daily Prophet.

"Anything good in the paper this morning?" asked Ron.

"Umm… no," Hermione said tentatively, not able to tear her eyes off the front page.

Harry and Ron shared a look at one another. 'This can't be good,' Harry thought. Then he asked, "Is there anything in the paper that I should know about Hermione?"

Looking like she did not want to answer that question, the Head Girl replied, "Umm… maybe."

Harry felt his stomach drop as she handed him the morning edition and he read the headline

"_**Boy-Who-Lived to Wed the Heir of the Malfoy Fortune"**_

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as he began reading the article. He read the exclusive interview given to the reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ only the night before by Draco Malfoy. The article was all about how they've been planning the announcement and ceremony for months and have been engaged since just before Halloween.

Harry dropped the paper onto the table. He had a feeling of pure rage and hatred boiling up from inside of him, and it showed on his face.

"Now Harry, don't do anything rash," Hermione said with a pleading tone.

"Yeah, mate, everyone is in the hall. That's too many witnesses," Ron added.

"RON!"

"What? It's true," the Gryffindor prefect defended himself.

However, Harry heard none of the argument that was breaking out between his two best friends. No, his mind was firmly concentrating on a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Said Slytherin was currently eating his kippers with a great smile of satisfaction on his face, as if he had won a great prize or something.

Harry also failed to notice that the teachers and many of the other students who were aware of the article were watching him closely to see how he would react to the headline in the paper. They were all waiting with baited breath to see what would happen this morning.

No one but Harry had been watching Malfoy as he looked up to see Harry staring back at him with a pensieve look on his face, and then he realized that Harry must have read the announcement already. Standing from his place at the Slytherin table Malfoy cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"As I am sure that many of you have read in the paper this morning, I would like to announce my forthcoming bonding ceremony to Harry Potter. I am certain that many of you wish us well, and I would like to invite all of you to attend the ceremony and witnesses this joyful event."

As if the entire population of students and teachers were of one mind, they all turned in unison to watch Harry and see what he was going to do. As Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table, he was shaking with pure fury.

"Is there anything that you would like to add, Harry my love?" asked the beaming, oblivious Malfoy.

With the barest nod Harry indicated that he did indeed have something to say. Then, as a hush of silence fell over everything in the Great Hall, all hell broke loose at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To Be Continued...

((Section Break))

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Author's Notes #2: After my comment about having hard nipples due to the fact that I have 85 people who have me on their favorites list and have 170 people who have me on their author alert lists, I have had many reviewers comment on that. I am so glad that everyone has taken notice of my nipples. I feel so special now!


End file.
